You and I
by Elizabeth Scarlette
Summary: The blossoming romance of Shell. Some Finchel, and a whole lot of Shelby/Rachel bonding. So really it's just fluff. Please read and review! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok I realize this is a little out of character… but I hope you guys like it anyway!**

**Shelby never adopted Beth and she went to work at McKinely when Rachel asked her to, they have a good relationship and she shares custody with Rachel's dads.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Shelby's POV

There was a knock at my door. "Mom?"

"In the bathroom, Rach!" I shouted putting the last finishing touches on my eyeliner. I tried to hide my overwhelming excitement as I saw my daughter's reflection in the mirror.

"MOM! You're not dressed yet? Mr. Schue will be here in like 40 minutes!"

I fumbled around looking for my phone. I groaned inwardly. She was right. "Oh I guess I got carried away….. with my makeup and stuff."

"You look beautiful, mom, even without makeup. And besides it's not like it matters, it's just Mr. Schue, unless of course…." She gasped and I knew that she knew. I briskly brushed past her and into my closet. "YOU LIKE MR. SCHUE?" she squealed but before I could answer she had already started into a rant which I was surprised I could keep up with. This girl definitely got her ability to talk fast from me. "I mean I see the way you guys look at each other ALL the time and how you're always batting your eyelashes at him-"

"I DO NOT!" I called out of the closet.

"Oh mom," she got that look in her eyes that she always gets when we are watching a romance movie and the characters first realize they love each other.

"You seem to forget that almost every day there is an instance in which we are at each other's throats."

"I think it's all the pent up sexual tension between the two of you!"

"P-p-pent up WHAT?" I blushed and turned back into my closet only to find two thin arms encircling my waist.

"Oh, mom. You don't just like him…. You love him don't you?"

"Honey, I don't believe in love at first sight."

"Well it's not exactly first sight you guys have practically lived together for the past two years-"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well ever since you started working at McKinley, and even more ever since you started working with the glee club you guys have practically spent every waking minute together. You work all day at work and then he comes over here like every Friday, just like tonight, and you work on sheet music until your practically falling asleep on each other. Admit it mom, you love him," by now I had already turned in her arms and he eyes were boring into mine.

"Okay," I whispered, "maybe just a little." I felt like a teenager again, finally revealing to her best friend that she was in love with the star quarterback.

Rachel let out the highest frequency of a squeal I had every heard come out of her mouth. "Don't get to excited though," I continued after disentangling myself from her death grip and walking into the bathroom again with a pair of dark wash jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt, and a red camisole. "It's unrequited"

"Are you kidding?" she yelled bursting into the bathroom not even caring that I was half dressed. "I mean look at you! You're gorgeous!"

"I didn't say that he couldn't be attracted to me, I just said he didn't love me. There's a difference."

"Ok. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Rachel, I'm your mom." The expression on my face must have read it's intended "duh" because she continued, "You know that Mr. Schue just broke up with Miss Pillsbury. Well I kind of, may have accidentally on purpose stumbled upon-"

"Rachel spit it out! I only have like 20 minutes left!"

She quickly sprinted out of the room. By the time I could catch up with her she was on the phone. "Hey Mr. Schue! I know that you and my mom said 6 but I really really need her help with something so is there any way you could postpone until 7?... yes .. uhuh… Are you ok? …. Oh it's just you sound a little…" she grinned mischievously at me, "…disappointed."

"Rachel!" I seethed.

"Oh ok! Well I'll tell her you'll be here at 7! Thanks so much!"

"Rachel! What was that?" I asked as soon as she hung up the phone.

"Mom, we have exactly 75 minutes to sexify you so lets go!" she said pulling me once again into the bathroom.

"Wait! First tell me what you kind of, may have accidentally on purpose stumbled upon."

"Them breaking up."

"What?" I knew I had said that word over a million times that night but I was just so confused.

"I saw Mr. Schue breaking up with Miss Pillsbury. And you know what he told her? He said he was in love with another woman. He said that he was madly in love with her but he was pretty sure that she didn't love him back. He said it wasn't fair for him to stay with her because if that woman asked, he would be at her feet in an instant."

"W-who?"

"That's what she asked but he wouldn't say. But mom it's you."

"You don't know that!" I snapped turning away so she wouldn't see the tears in my eyes. Shelby Corcoran does not cry. All it took though was her hand on my back for me to break down.

"Mom…mom…..Mom! Look at me!" I did so feeling kind of stupid following my teenaged daughters commands. "He does it's got to be you. You're the only one he sees long enough to fall in love with, and the way he looks at you sometimes its so tender and loving like he just wants to hold you and take all the pain away from your life, other times it's dark and wanting like he wants to rip off your clothes and take you right there in front of everyone on the piano. Personally, I find that one disturbing, but maybe that's just cause I'm your daughter." She wiped a tear from my cheek. "He loves you mom. Don't be afraid to risk it."

I sniffled one last time and straightened my back, "Now what's this about sexifying?"

Rachel grabbed the hairspray and told me to flip my hair over, I did so and she sprayed the underside then when I flipped it back up she ran her fingers through it to "poof it up and give it that mussed look." She then ran back in to my room rummaged through the drawers and brought out a bra. "Change into this one mom! It makes your boobs look hot!" she tossed it to me and covered her eyes. I complied and then was pulled back into the bathroom. She sat me on the toilet and proceeded to wash all my makeup off. She then did a natural pallet, the only thing outstanding was that she had curled and made my eyelashes look fabulous!

"Rachel I think I may have to get you to do my mascara everyday!" she laughed then shushed me. Just then the doorbell rang. Even with an extra hour I hadn't managed to get ready in time!

"Don't freak out mom it's just Finn," she called as she ran down the stairs. I then looked at the clock, it was 6:40. I pulled the red camisole over my head feeling suddenly awkward dressed in only skinny jeans and a bra. Rachel was right it did make my chest look good. "He's just waiting downstairs I want to be gone before **Mr. Schuueee **gets here," she stopped short as she saw me picking up the black shirt up to put it on. "Not yet!" she stated taking it out of my hand and then preceding to pull the red camisole over my head. She then pulled the black shirt over my head.

"Rachel I can't-"

"Shhh mom you look hot," she stated as she messed with the thin black material trying to make it lay on my chest so just enough cleavage was shown. She stepped back to admire her handi-work. "Now no jewelry or shoes, it gives you more appeal, gives off the impression that you're comfortable with him. Mom! You. Look. Sexy! Turn around! See for yourself!" I did so and was shocked. Rachel was really good at this! A little too good. I made a mental note to talk to her about that, the mother side of me coming out.

"Ok so its 6:50 I had better go, come downstairs and we'll see what Finn thinks!" Once again my hand was taken captive by my daughter.

As I came down the stairs, I saw the teens jaw drop and felt ashamed at the fact that it made me happy.

"Wow! Uh…. Miss Corcor- uh Wow! You just look uh….. Wow! I mean not as good as you Rachel, I mean you're my girl!" he quickly amended noticing the identical glares he was getting from the both of us, when in truth I felt a little giddy with anticipation. If Finn thought I looked good what would Will think?

"Okay mom." Rachel stated stepping in front of me and regaining my attention. "He loves you for you. So just be yourself ok?"

"Ok," I whispered.

She gently kissed my cheek. "Good luck, Mom! And have fun! But I'll be home at 11 so not to much fun." She winked at me as she interlaced her fingers with Finn's as they walked out the door. I glanced at the clock 6:55. I have five minutes. I thought wondering how I was going to waste the time, but then the doorbell rang.

"Hey! Sorry I'm early b-" he began as I opened the door, but as soon as I stepped out from behind the door his jaw dropped along with the binder and flowers he was holding in his hands. Dumbfounded he fell to the ground clumsily trying to pick up the sheet music that fell. Giggling I bent down to help him. "You look…gorgeous Shelby! Absolutely gorgeous!"

* * *

**A/N: it would really mean the world to me if you would review and tell me what you think! I might write more to this. Haven't quite decided yet so let me know if you want more too haha. And any suggestions for the next chapter are welcome as well!**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok so I was really happy with the last chapter "For the first time in my life I didn't write too much I didn't write too little! I wrote just enough and I submitted!" kudos and a huge round of applause to anyone who gets the reference!" I hope this one is just as good :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any songs :( sadly**

* * *

"_You look… gorgeous Shelby! Absolutely gorgeous!"_

I blushed and directed my gaze back to the sheet music we were collecting off the ground. "Thank you," I mumbled. "Oh I love this song!" I exclaimed holding up the sheet music to Dean Martin's "Sway".

He chuckled and took it from me, glancing over it as he spoke, "Yeah me too. I sang it at Kurt and Finn's parent's wedding." Just the thought of his sexy voice singing that sexy song made me just want to melt in his arms and _sway_ with him.

"Sing it to me," the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. "I mean for…. Sing it for me."

"Ok," he stated as we walked into my house. There was a mysterious glint behind his eyes that terrified and thrilled me at the same time. He placed his papers on the coffee table and handed me the flowers. "You may want to put those in water first."

"Ok." I smiled goofily before turning to the kitchen cursing my foolish behavior as I looked for a vase.

I unwrapped the flowers and stood there looking at them oddly. I had only just realized that I had never actually cut flowers before. The only reason I had a vase was because Jesse had sent an arrangement for our win at sectionals one year.

"Do you want me to help?" I looked over and saw him leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Nah I got it!' I looked back at the flowers trying to figure out exactly how I had this. But then there was a firm chest and abs against my back and I couldn't help my sharp intake of breath as his hand curled around mine.

"Let me help," he breathed into my ear. I melted into him and allowed his hand to coax a couple of my fingers out of the scissors so his could replace them. I tried to pull away to allow him to do it but he pulled me back into the warm alcove of his arms. "No, you have to learn how to cut flowers, Shelb." I turned at the nickname and he smiled at me before he turned on the water, "They'll live longer if you cut them under running water."

"Why?" I frowned at the husky breathy way it came out.

He chuckled, "I don't know, they just do."

Soon we had the flowers in a vase and I was out of his embrace, so I could finally talk again. "So, I didn't have time to cook anything, do you want to just order a pizza or something?"

"Yeah, how about a meatlovers?" the glint was back. He knew that was my favorite kind of pizza but I never got to eat it anymore. Not that Rachel expected me to eat vegan like her. And I didn't resent her doing so herself. I just simply didn't see why I should spend extra money on two pizzas when I liked hers too.

"That sounds great, Will. Will you hand me the phone book?"

"No I've got it."

"Will, you're at my house. You're my guest. I can pay for your food."

"You've paid for _my_ food for the last two weeks! It's my turn!" he laughed as he dialed the pizzeria. Laughing I walked into the living room and started sifting through the sheet music on the table. Five minutes later he was plopping down on the couch close to me. Very, very close to me.

"Oh yeah!" he shouted jumping up and extending a hand to me. "I have to sing to you!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Sway with me Shelb."

"Ok."

_When marimba rhythm start to play bend with me. Make me sway._

He dipped me and when he brought me back up he pulled me flush against his chest.

_Like a lazy ocean harps the shore. Hold me close sway me more._

_Like a flower bending in the breeze bend with me sway with ease._

_When we dance you have a way with me. _

_Stay with me._

_Sway with me._

_Other dancers may be on the floor dear but my eyes will see only you._

_Only you have the magic technique when we sway I go weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee._

We spun in many circles and abruptly stopped, faces mere inches away from each other.

_I can hear the sound of violins long before it begins._

_You make me thrill as only you know how._

His hand moved to the small of my back and pulled me closer to him as he led my hips in a swaying dance with his own.

_Sway me smooth._

He stopped our sensual movement but the fire burning in his eyes made me quiver beneath his touch. For a second, my heart stopped. For a second, I thought he was going to kiss me. His hot breath lingered on my lips. My eyes darted from his eyes to his lips then back to his eyes. But then he was dipping me again as the tip of his nose glided down the slope of my neck.

_Sway me now. _

As he finished that note he placed a gentle kiss to my collar bone. As he up righted us, he held me, once again, too close to be considered appropriate for two co-workers. He gently tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. His eyes looked deep into mine as if they were peering into my soul. As if they were begging permission to kiss me. I couldn't say yes because I was afraid that my voice would give away the pure lust that was coursing through my blood. But I sure as heck didn't say no. He leaned in closer, brushing my nose with his to tilt my face upwards. (I was significantly shorter than him without my heels.) He once again leaned forward but only kissed the corner of my mouth and then the other. I was quickly getting frustrated. "Will," I sighed begging him to end this blissful misery. He leaned in yet again but this time close to my lips but before they touched-

DING DONG! DING DONG!

We jumped apart like we were teenagers being caught in a make-out session by a parent. We awkwardly laughed and raced towards the door. I grabbed my wallet from the foyer table and opened the door but before I could even open my wallet two strong arms wrapped around my waist and placed me back into the apartment before a hand made a swat at my rear, drawing a surprised "oh!" out of me and effectively sent me in the kitchen to make drinks and get plates ready. A couple minutes later, he came into the kitchen and placed the pizza down in front of me. He chivalrously pulled out my chair so I could sit before he took his seat next to me.

As we ate we had our usual conversations about glee and life in general. I was so happy. He actually seemed like he cared what I thought and wanted to listen to what I had to say. After cleaning up we walked into the living room. "You know what, Shelb?"

I laughed again at the nickname, "What, Will?"

"I don't feel like going over sheet music tonight."

"Oh." I felt my heart sink expecting him to finish his statement with a goodbye. But he surprised me for the umpteenth time that night by grabbing my hand.

"I want to dance. Will you dance with me?"

"Of course, but there isn't any music. I can get some if you'll just-"

"We don't need it," he whispered as he slipped the hand that wasn't grasping mine around my waist. We gently swayed back and forth to the tune of his humming. I gently laid my head on his shoulder, effectively fitting my forehead into the crook of his neck. I felt his lips graze over the top of my head. I moved our joined hands to my lower back and released his fingers, leaving my arms to wrap around his waist, effectively allowing more room for me to step ever closer into him.

I pulled my head back and looked him in the eyes. Hoping that he could see how bad I wanted him to kiss me right then. And he did! He, for the hundredth time that night, leaned forward to kiss my lips and the moment they touched, any doubt that I loved this man flew out the window. The immediate feeling of love, acceptance and well, love, I felt in that moment was so overwhelming I had to pull back and look him once again in the eye to make sure this wasn't a dream. And it wasn't! He was really standing there smiling like an idiot, but I was pretty sure I looked the same. Our lips brushed again before I returned my head to his shoulder and he returned to humming, the moment seeming so much more intimate.

I'll never know how long we swayed like that occasionally kissing each other, but it didn't seem like long enough when I heard a car door shut in the front yard and the soft murmurings of my daughter and her boyfriend saying goodnight.

"Rachel's home," I sighed. His arms tightened around me and he placed a kiss on my forehead before releasing me. Immediately I felt the cold flood my whole body at the absence of his touch. "Rachel and I have this sort of tradition where we always eat ice cream, she eats vegan but I have regular too, on Friday nights before bed. And I was wondering….. if maybe you'd like to join us." I glanced down at my feet not quite sure why I was embarrassed by this request. His fingers tickled the palm of my hand before slipping between my own.

"I'd love to, Shelb," he whispered into my ear, before kissing the shell of it.

We then walked into the kitchen hand in hand to begin scooping the ice cream. I was just about to go break up the little love fest on my front porch when I heard my daughter (rather loudly) entering the house.

"MOOOOOMMMM! I'M HOME!"

* * *

**A/N: ok so this one is a lot longer than I expected it to be :) but I hope you liked it. I also hope that you would drop me a line to tell me if you did or not. Also I'm open to any suggestions you may have so PLEASE PLEASE give me those too :) thanks!**

**Love,**

**Lizzy 3**

**Comments And Suggestions Can Be Left With This Button!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If she wasn't OOC before, Shelby definately is now.**

**dont own glee:(**

Rachel walked into the kitchen with a giggly school girl look on her face. But she abruptly stopped when she saw Will. "Oh, hi Mr. Schue!" her face brightened up and I sighed inwardly with relief, glad that she wasn't mad he was still there.

"Hello Rachel," he smiled and I nearly melted. _What is wrong with you? _I scolded myself, angry at my body's reaction to anything that this man did. It wasn't normally this bad, but now it was awful. Maybe it was because I couldn't stop thinking about the way that his lips had gently caressed mine. Or maybe it was because I was remembering how amazing it felt just a year ago when our lips had moved in perfect synchronization as our tongues-

I had to stop myself there before I jumped the kitchen counter and scarred my daughter for life.

"Hey sweetie, how was your date?"

"It was great mom!" the look she gave me was a 'I'll tell you about it later but not in front of our teacher' look. I just smiled back realizing how much I had laughed and smiled this evening.

Will took his bowl and I took the other two, careful to give Rachel her ice cream. I sat at one end of the square kitchen table with Rachel beside me and Will across from me. As we listened to Rachel tell some story about her and Finn running into some people in glee club, I slipped my feet across the ground and laid them on top Will's. He glanced up at me but then returned his focus back down to his bowl. I continued eating my ice cream and stared at Rachel as if very in to her story. I slipped my feet further up his feet and into the cuffs of his pants resting them on his shins.

As my ice cold feet met the warmth of his shins he coughed heavily and seemed as if he was choking but I left them there.

"Are you ok, Will?" I asked feigning innocence and trying desperately not to laugh at his confused face. He cocked his head to the side and I just curled my toes pushing them closer into his legs. "Go ahead darling." I said turning back to Rachel and we went the rest of desert without a hitch.

"Well I guess I'm going to go to bed." she went to pick up her bowl but I stood up first.

"I got it."

"Ok thanks mom," she came up and hugged me kissing my cheek. "'Night I love you."

"Love you too, Rach." I stated grabbing all three bowls off the table and took them to the sink to wash them out. (I prefer the old-fashioned way to wash dishes when I have the time.)

"What was that?" he asked taking the first bowl from the rack and drying it before putting it up, a thrill ran through my mind at the fact that he knew where my dishes go.

"What was what?" I asked, letting my hair fall to cover my blushing face.

"You know what." He stated. I couldn't read his expression due to my hidden face and his voice held an unreadable emotion.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean to upset you. I don't know what came over me I just got the urge to do it and did. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"No, please do."

"What?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"I mean… well I don't know what I mean," he chuckled pulling me to him kissing my lips. "What I guess I'm trying to say is don't worry about it. I wasn't upset. I actually kind of liked it. The intimacy of it." The combination of his words, his smile and his hands on my hips nearly made me fall literally head over heels. If I wasn't already in love with him I would have fallen for him right then. I then stepped closer to him burying my face in his chest and hugging him to me as if he was the only solid thing holding me to the earth, and maybe he was.

"You should probably go," I sighed kissing the neck right next to my lips hopefully sending the message that it was the last thing I wanted him to do. "It's late and Rachel needs to talk to me about her date."

I felt his body tense at that. "Let me know if I need to murder Finn." He growled almost murderously. I pulled back to look him in the eye.

"It's not that kind of talk," I laughed. "But I'd appreciate the help if I ever need it."

"Sounds like a plan. Now I had better go, or I'm not ever going to leave."

"Not so sure that I would have a problem with that," I said it jokingly but I was serious.

He pulled away from me interlacing our fingers and pulled me to the door after getting his stuff. "Well goodnight, Shelb." He ran his hand around my waist and slid his lips on mine, it was a gentle kiss just like all the others we had shared that night, but as he pulled away he grabbed my bottom lip between his teeth and pulled it as far as he could before finally letting go. "Goodnight."

"Wait, Will! I'll help you carry your stuff to the car"

"You don't have to do that, Shelb." But I had already taken half the stack of sheet music and was halfway to his car.

"I like that you know." I said as I opened the driver side door and put the contents of my hand in the passenger seat.

"What?" he asked as I took the rest of the papers and the bag off his shoulder and placed them with the other stuff.

"That you gave me a nickname. No one's ever called me that so it's even more special." I could feel his eyes on my butt as I put the papers and bag up. I got another one of those urges and decided I'd have a positive response, so I shut the car door and turned to him suddenly pulling him into me by his tie. The kiss was full of the passion that both of us seemed to have for each other. His tongue slid against my bottom lip as if to ask if he could go into the already open space before him. I only responded with a moan and his tongue was instantly stroking every surface of my mouth before he broke away and started kissing my jaw and down my neck. But all of a sudden he was pushing himself away from me. He turned back to me running his fingers through his already mussed hair. At my obviously hurt expression he was right back to me but this time his hand were gently placing my hair behind ears before cupping my face.

"Hey, Shelby, Shelb, look at me." I did so. "It's not that I don't want to continue this. Believe me I do. I really do but we can't. If we continue this, it won't be good. Well it will be _good_ but I don't want to screw our relationship up. It's barely even started. I don't want to have sex with you, Shelby." Ok that hurt. I pushed him off of me.

"Good night then William!" I shouted storming to the door.

"Shelby wait!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. "Just listen to me!" he was frantic now as he pushed the hair away from my face cradling it as if it were the most precious thing in the world. "I don't want to have sex with you because I want to make love to you. I want to make you feel as if you're the most beautiful woman in the world because you are." He stroked the tears away from my cheeks. "I want to make you feel as if you're the luckiest woman alive, because I'm already the luckiest man. You've made me that Shelb." He pulled me into a big hug and ran his hands down my back whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

"I love you, Will."

"I love you too, Shelb."

He pulled away after one final (gentle) kiss, and got into his car. He waited until I got into the house to leave. He's so thoughtful that way.

"Goodnight, Will," I whispered as I watched him leave through the window.

**A/N: ok so another chapter down and I already have the plan for the next one. My muse is so running with this one.**

**10 points to the person who finds the Wicked reference.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just want to say thank you for all the kind reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :(**

I smiled before turning and walking up the stairs. I walked into my bedroom and changed silently ignoring the girl sitting on my bed. I turned then and fell back onto it.

"So?" she prompted, with a big grin.

"So what?" I asked as I got under the covers, so did she.

"Oh come on mom! I'm dying over here, give me the details!" she exclaimed as she lay her head on the pillow level with mine.

"Why do you need details of my love life?"

"Because! You're my mom! And he's my teacher!"

"Exactly! Now don't you have your own bed?"

"Mother!" she let out an exasperated sigh as she slammed her head back into the pillow.

I laughed at her and finally gave in. "We ate, we danced and we kissed. That's all you need to know."

"You also almost got it on in the middle of the driveway…." She mumbled.

"RACHEL! You spied on me?" I tried to sound horrified but I knew the amusement was clear on my face.

"When you began running your hands through his hair I looked away! I did NOT want to see that!"

I just shook my head and buried it into the pillow, one-hundred percent embarrassed.

"You were right, Rach."

"About what?" she asked tiredly obviously ready to fall asleep.

"He told me he loved me." no answer. Yep she was gone. I laughed. Had she been awake my eardrums would have been busted due to the frequency her voice was sure to have hit.

I rolled over just in time to see my phone start to buzz. I smiled at the caller. Will.

"Hello?"

"I love you."

"Will?"

"Yes! Why are you expecting some other caller to just call to say he loves you?" I could practically hear the smile on his face.

"Yes, I am. " I joked "Will, did you really just call to say that you loved me?"

"Maybe….. No, I couldn't sleep."

"And so you called to wake me up?"

"I knew you weren't asleep."

"And just how did you know that?"

"Just call it... lover's intuition."

I scoffed, "Lover's intuition?"

"Yeah. It's when two people are so in love that their souls meet in the middle and hold each other and talk and then their bodies know exactly what the other is doing."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard in my entire life!" I laughed. "But it's also the sweetest. I wish you were really holding me."

Silence.

"I can come over if you want me to." He sounded almost… excited.

"No you don't have to do that! We just barely started dating. Wait. Are we even dating? I'm so confused." I chuckled nervously.

Silence.

"I'm coming over."

"Ok."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Ok. Thanks, Will."

"No problem! Ok I'll talk to you in 15 minutes. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

I locked my phone and laid it on the bedside table when the other side of the bed moved. Rachel! But she kissed my forehead. "Night, mom. I guess I better go to my own bed. There's not enough room for the three of us and that would just be awkward."

"I'm so sorry, Rachel! I didn't even think! I can call him ba-"

"No! Mom, really it's fine! I completely understand. There are times when I just want Finn to hold me. and honestly there have been times when I called him over." She covered her mouth. "Oh mom! Please don't tell dad and daddy. They would kill me! Nothing happened I swear!"

I laughed at her following her to her room. "Rachel, telling you that you couldn't sleep, and I mean actually sleep, with your boyfriend after you just witnessed that phone conversation, would make me a hypocrite." She climbed into her bed and I pulled the covers up and tucked her in placing a kiss on her forehead.

"See you in the morning, sweetheart."

"See you in the morning mom!"

I walked out of her room and down the stairs just in time to see Will's shadow come into view at the window.

I walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey." We sighed simultaneously. I reached forward and grabbed his hand pulling him in before closing and locking the door. I stood on my toes and placed a soft kiss to his lips. Then dragged him up the stairs and into my bedroom. "You can change in there if you want." I said pointing to the bathroom. He took his duffle bag and in five minutes came back out with sweatpants and an old McKinley shirt on. "I know we have a lot to talk about," I began as we lay facing each other, "but I'm really tired. So can we just cuddle and go to sleep and talk in the morning? Rachel's going out with Finn again and so well have all morning to talk."

"Yes." He stated as he rolled over on to his back and I curled into him placing my head on his chest.

"Goodnight, Shelb." He whispered as he placed a kiss on my head but I was too far past the point of consciousness to respond with words, but I did hear it.

_Goodnight, Will._

**A/N: I hope you liked it!**

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I've been trying to do one chapter a day and I'm sorry I missed yesterday! It was my mom's birthday so we went out of town. I really appreciate all the reviews! You guys are great! Please keep reviewing! It brings a smile to my face to see the emails that say "New Review".**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I must inform you that I do not own Glee.**

* * *

The light streamed in my window effectively waking me from the best sleep I had had in years. Taking a deep breath I realized that Will's hand was running up and down my back, so he was awake. Propping my chin up on his chest I whispered, "Good Morning." He opened his eyes and whispered it back with that crooked smile of his. I couldn't help it, I crawled up his chest and placed a long lingering kiss on his lips. Suddenly he flipped us over, continuing the kiss from above me.

"Shelby," he growled, breaking away from me.

"What?" I asked trying, but failing, to pull him back into me.

"We aren't doing this."

"Oh yeah, Rachel." I groaned. "I'm an awful mother that's the second time I-" he cut me off with another kiss.

"First off, you're not an awful mother, you're just a little…. preoccupied. And second, she left about two hours ago. She said that she loves you and she'll talk to you later. And lastly, we can't do this because it's too early. I spent a year trying to get you to be my girlfriend," he chuckled, "that sounds ridiculous, but nevertheless. I spent so long trying to make you mine that I don't want to throw it all away because we rushed into things. I don't think it would be good for our relationship."

"Ok well, I can't have sex with you," I mumbled fingering the collar of his shirt, "but does that mean we can't make out either?"

He chuckled at me and kissed my nose, "Now, that I think we can do." He leaned down and brushed his lips over mine, again and again and again until I was practically begging for him to deepen the kiss. For once in my life I was happy to give control over to him. I let _him_ decide the pace and depth of the kiss, just reveling in the fact that I could allow him that. "I love you," he whispered against my lips.

"I love you, too."

"Don't you think it's funny?" he asked pulling away from me.

"What?" Maybe that came out a little harsher than it should've been but I was getting a little frustrated. He only chuckled and placed a kiss the pulse point behind my ear causing me to gasp in pleasure. He rolled off of me but continued to face me and pulled me to him cupping my cheek.

"How far we've come in just two days. I mean we've gone from being just friends to sleeping together and making out in your bed."

"We did not sleep together," I huffed.

"You know what I mean," he kissed that spot again. I quickly jumped out of bed looking back at his stunned face.

"You keep that up and you won't have any choice in the matter, I will tie you to this bed and have my wicked way with you whether you like it or not. I don't think that would be very good for our relationship, either."

He climbed out of bed too. "Ok. So how about breakfast?"

"You're such a man! Always thinking about your stomach!" I yelled playfully, walking to the door.

"I'm glad that I'm a man, otherwise I couldn't do this," he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him finally kissing me with all the passion that I had wanted him to earlier. With a smack to my rear he walked out the door, "Now about that breakfast."

I ran and jumped onto his back, piggy-back style, his arms instinctively wrapping around my knees. "The chef must be carried into the kitchen!" I exclaimed in my best overdramatic voice.

"Yes ma'am!" he zoomed into the kitchen and sat me on the counter.

Jumping off of it I began making the only breakfast I could truly cook, pancakes. Usually this was a much easier task but with Mr. I-can't-keep-my-hands-off-you, it proved to be a quite difficult task. Honestly I think he was trying to see how long I could keep it together without jumping him myself. Surprising both him and myself, I managed to finish breakfast and set the table despite his advances. He sat next to me and I threw my legs over his. We ate our breakfast and cleaned up. "So what do we do now?"

"Let's have that talk now," he said entwining our fingers and pulling me to the couch. "So….. What did we need to talk about?"

I laughed at his confused expression. "Us, Will. What are we?"

"Well, you are woman, I am man. Let's kiss." I chuckled dodging his lips.

"You've seen Funny Girl? I love that movie!"

"I know. I actually watched it because of you. Well you and Rachel. You both rave about it, so I watched it."

"And?"

"I liked it but it's not my favorite movie of all time."

"Fair enough. Now seriously, Will."

"Well like I said earlier, I want you to be my girlfriend, but that sounds so juvenile."

I put my hand against his cheek. "I would love to be your girlfriend, however _juvenile_ it may sound."

"What about school?"

He had me there. "I don't know," I sighed. "I don't want to keep us a secret though I don't exactly want to tell everyone just yet. I don't know though, keeping it secret seems fun, mysterious you know?"

"Yeah, so you want to keep it a secret?"

"Yeah, but not really. We just won't tell anyone. You and I," I poked his chest, "are going to not do anything at school, in plain sight anyway." He grinned. "But if we go out on the town, then we'll hold hands and kiss or whatever and when anyone finds out we won't deny it. You know? It's the thrill of wondering whether or not we'll get caught."

"Sounds great," he stated as he removed himself from under my legs and began to crawl up the couch to hover over me. "Have I ever mentioned how sexy your thinking face is?" he asked before kissing _that_ spot again.

"No," I breathed not trusting my voice. He had never called me _sexy_ before but the look in his eye told me that he meant it.

"Well, it is. You are the sexiest woman I have _ever_ met in my life."

That was it. I ran my fingers through his gorgeous hair and brought his lips down to mine for a scorching and mind-blowing kiss. I ran my hands up his shirt and lifted it over his head. I pulled back from the kiss for a second to marvel at the sight of his bare chest. I slid my fingers through his chest hair, pulling it slightly to pull him completely on top of me, resuming the kiss. He then began trailing his lips down my cheek, across my jaw, and began sucking on my neck. I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped my lips. I raked my fingernails up and down his back praying he wouldn't ever stop exactly what he was doing. I was so high on the feelings rushing through my body I didn't even hear the key in the door and the door unlocking.

"MOM!"

* * *

**A/N: Alright well this is my attempt at a cliff hanger haha. Ok so I can't decide if I should put the next chapter up today or if I should just wait until tomorrow. So if I get to 23 reviews today then I will go ahead and post it today! Thank you so much for reading! I'm really enjoying writing this story and the fact that you guys seem to be enjoying it just as much means the world to me! Ok I'll let you go so you can review ;) **

**Until next time,**

**Lizzy **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: As promised, after 23 reviews a new chapter!**

* * *

"MOM!" Rachel squealed effectively killing the mood and sending us to different sides of the couch. I looked up to see my daughter and her boyfriend. Finn's eyes were averted to the ground but Rachel's were trained solely on me. In them there was a mixture of horror and… amusement? She let go of Finn's hand and began walking towards the couch, but the poor boy kept looking at the ground, his cheeks redder than they had been last night. When Rachel reached the couch, she grabbed my hand, "Mom can I talk to you, upstairs please?" I followed her upstairs and into my bedroom. I knew that I probably shouldn't let her demand me around like that, because I'm her mother and she's my daughter, but the embarrassment was just too much for me to take.

"I'm sorry, Rach," I began as she shut the door. But then she wrapped her arms around my neck squeezing as tight as she possibly could, before letting go and stepping back with the biggest grin I think she could have fit on her face.

"Don't be! While I do find it a little disturbing to come home and find my mom making out on the couch with her boyfriend, much less my teacher, I'm happy for you. He loves you and even though, like I said, I find it a bit disturbing, you seemed…" she chuckled, "happy."

My face changed back to its former crimson shade."Like _I _said I'm sorry you had to come home to that. But I'm even sorrier for Finn."

"Nah, he's ok. Or he will be. But let's take care of that before we go back downstairs." She pointed to something on my neck and I ran to the bathroom to check my suspicions as to what it was. My suspicions were correct, right at the curve of my neck was a massive hickey. "Oh my-"

"Don't worry I can help you cover it up." I looked at her through squinted eyes really wanting to ask how she knew how to do that but I knew the answer and I definitely couldn't scold her for that now, so I let it go.

I let her "work her magic" and five minutes later we were back downstairs. The boys were on different sides of the room and silent. Will had replaced his shirt and I scolded myself for being slightly disappointed about that. I walked over and sat next to him, probably a little closer than could be deemed appropriate considering the events of this morning. I laced my fingers with his and kissed his blushed cheek.

"Well," Rachel began after lacing her own fingers with Finn's, "we came by to see if you guys wanted to go to lunch with us. But we would understand if you don't want to."

"No we will!" I said jumping up and pulling him upstairs with me. "Just let us get ready!" I called down to her. Closing the door, I turned to him, "Well that was awkward."

"Tell me about it! I don't think I'm ever going to be able to look them in the eye again."

I laughed. "Don't worry," I told him, "We're bound to walk in on them one day and then we can. But until that day, I agree with you. Now we better hurry before they think we're not doing what we're supposed to be doing." I placed a kiss on his lips. "You can get dressed in the bathroom; I'll get dressed in my closet. Don't worry it's huge." I walked into my closet closing the door. I quickly changed and then, after he was done, went into the bathroom to do my make-up. All-in-all it took us only 15 minutes to get completely ready and back downstairs.

"So, where are we going?" I asked my daughter.

"Well the only place that has vegan options is Breadsticks so I guess there!"

All four of us walked out of the house. After locking the door we decided that Rachel and Finn would go in his truck because they were going to go see some movie after lunch. Will and I decided to take my Range Rover because Will really wanted to drive it.

Soon we were all seated and laughing as we enjoyed our lunches.

"So then I said to Sue, 'You know wh-"

"Oh! I think I'm going to be sick," Rachel stated as she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. With a quick glance to the boys, I threw my napkin down and ran after her. Entering the bathroom I heard her in the last stall, she didn't even have time to shut the door! I walked into the stall shutting the door and bent down beside her grabbing her hair as she dry-heaved. "No, mom, go. I don't want you to see me like this."

"Rachel," I said sternly, "You are my daughter if that means I hold your hair while you dry-heave in the toilet, then so be it."

Then, all of a sudden the dry-heaves weren't so dry. It broke my heart watching the tears rolled down her face as anything she had eaten that day came right back up.

"Shhhh, baby it's ok," I cooed rubbing her back with my extra hand, not knowing exactly what to do. Finally, she slumped back into my arms. "Are you done, baby?" I asked kissing her head, she was burning up. She merely nodded. I threw her arm around my shoulders and lifted her up. After flushing the toilet, I helped her to the sink. I got a couple of paper towels after instructing her to wash her hands and dampened them. Turning her to me, I wiped off her mouth. As soon as I dropped the paper towel into the trashcan I had one Rachel Berry wrapped around me. She buried her head in my neck and began to cry. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I-I f-feel s-so weak."

"Baby, throwing up doesn't make you weak."

"No m-mom I feel so weak, p-physically. And I don't know where that came from, I felt fine. Now I feel like crap."

"I know baby d-"

"Rachel!" Finn shouted as he busted into the bathroom. "Rachel, baby, are you ok?" he asked walking up to us and stroking her hair. She nodded and shifted into his arms, but still held on to one of my hands.

"Finn, you aren't supposed to be in here it's the _women's_ restroom."

"I know but my _woman_ was sick." I smiled at the scene feeling kind of like an intruder. I tried to slip my hand from her grasp so as to leave them alone but she just gripped it tighter.

"Mom, can we go home?" Tears came to my eyes as she called _my_ house _her_ home.

"Yes, baby of course," I cupped the cheek that wasn't lying on Finn's chest and kissed her forehead. "Do you want Finn to bring you home?"

She shook her head before looking up at him, "No, Finn, if I'm sick you don't need to catch it."

"But Rac-"

"No, Finn, momma can take care of me." he looked at me almost as surprised at the endearment as I was.

"Ok, Rachel," he stated kissing her head. "But I'm coming over to check on you in the morning."

Quickly she transferred back to me wrapping one arm around my waist so she could still walk. The three of us walked back out of the restroom to find Will standing outside of it.

"Is, everything ok?" he asked Rachel walking up to her and running his finger across her cheek to dry the tears there. I didn't think it was possible to love this man more, but in that moment, I did.

"Yeah."

"Will you please drive us home?"

"Of course." He rested his hand on the small of my back as he led us back to the Range Rover and I held my baby the whole way _home._

* * *

**A/N: ok so this chapter was getting really long so I decided to end it here haha! Please continue the reviewing it does my heart A LOT of good. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know this is a little angsty but it won't stay for too long. This story is literally writing itself and this is where it went. Haha**

**Disclaimer: I think we already established that I do not own glee.**

* * *

Once we got back to the house I ushered Rachel in, "You'll feel better if you go take a shower sweetheart." She nodded and made her way up the stairs and into the bathroom.

I then turned to Will. "Maybe you should go home." The pain in his expression was evident and I realized those maybe weren't the best words to use. I grabbed his hand pulling it around my waist. "It's not that I want you to go. It's just there's something off going on and I need to give her my undivided attention, you know?"

He gently brushed his lips against mine, "You're a great mother. Call me if you need me," and with another kiss he was gone. Hearing the water shut off I quickly ran upstairs and changed into some yoga pants and a tank top because ,if she's anything like me when she's sick, she's a snuggler.

Stepping out of my room I realized that she wasn't out yet. Knowing that she would usually be dressed and out by now I knocked on the door, "Rachel?" Silence. "Rachel?" Silence. "Rachel, baby, are you in there?" then I heard it, a couple of sniffles and I was immediately in the bathroom. I then saw my daughter standing in front of the mirror in the exact same thing I was wearing except she had her shirt pulled up and was rubbing her belly. "Rach?" I asked and she looked at me as if she hadn't even noticed that I was in there, but that look soon faded as her face dissolved in tears and disappeared into my neck. I had a creeping suspicion as to what was wrong with her but I didn't say anything, I just held her as she cried and offered soft mumbles of "It's ok" to her "Hey Rach, do you want to go lay down?" she merely nodded and grabbed my hand pulling me, not to her room, but mine. She climbed into the covers and as soon as I had lied down her head was on my chest and her arms around my waist. I leaned my cheek over onto her head and held her. No more tears were shed we just lied in comfortable silence.

"Momma, I need to talk to you," her voice was barely audible.

"Well I'm right here baby girl, whenever you're ready.'

I felt a tear hit my chest as she began, "Two months ago, I decided that Finn was the one. So I gave him that precious gift that we talked about before. I gave him my v-v-virginity." She was silent for a moment and I just held on tighter, letting her know silently that I was not judging her. "And, of course, that's not the only time it happened." She tilted her head more to hide her embarrassment, and I just prayed silently that that was not going where I thought it was going. "Momma," she held on tighter to me and I suddenly felt many water droplets hit my chest, "I'm two weeks late, and this isn't the first time I've been nauseous. I think I'm pregnant." A few tears ran down my own cheeks and I kissed her head, causing the girl to try and get even closer to me. "Mommy, I'm scared." The helplessness in her voice broke my heart.

"It's ok baby," I tried soothing her but I knew she heard the tears in my voice.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, baby. Have you told Finn?"

"No, not yet, but I think he knows. I don't know how but I think he suspects it."

"Well. Then why don't you tell him?"

"Because I'm scared he'll leave me and I'm not even sure yet." We sat in silence both pondering what had been said. "Mommy, will you take me to the doctor tomorrow? I know it's Sunday but I want to know as soon as possible but I don't want to miss school, I don't want dad and daddy to find out until I know if it's true or not."

"Yes, I will, but for now let's just go to sleep."

"Ok, goodnight, mommy."

"Goodnight, baby."

The next morning the mood was somber as we climbed out of bed and got dressed before making our way downstairs to eat some breakfast before heading to the clinic. "Do you think I should invite Finn?"

"It's up to you."

"Mom?"

"Honestly, yes. If you are pregnant, he's going to be the father, and he needs to know."

"Ok, I'll go call him."

Fifteen minutes later, Finn was at our door. "What's wrong, Rach? You said it was important."

She looked at me. "Finn, I think you had better sit down." He did so looking between us trying to figure out what was going on. I made to leave the room. "No, momma please stay." I stopped in my tracks and averted my gaze to the ground. "Finn," she took his hand in hers and kissed it, the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Rach," he said stroking her cheek with his thumb, "what is it?"

"Finn, I think I'm pregnant." He froze.

"What?"

"I-I think I'm…..p-pregnant." He stood up wrapping her in his arms.

"It's ok baby, we'll figure this out. It's ok."

"I'm not sure yet though, Finn. We're going to the doctor now, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go, too."

"Of course I want to go. I'll be there for you always baby. Always," he kissed her forehead.

I grabbed my keys and our purses, "I think it's time we go now." They both nodded and we stepped out the door into an uncertain future.

We waited in the waiting room for nearly thirty minutes, Rachel sitting in between Finn and myself gripping to our hands like we were her only life line. Finally they called her back and she brought both of us with her, telling me that my offer to stay in the waiting room was "ludicrous". The nurse came in and took Rachel to the bathroom for the test. There was definite tension in the room when she left.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Corcoran, I swear we were careful, I take full responsibility," poor boy he was terrified. I walked over to him and threw my arms as best as I could over his shoulders pulling him down for the hug that he looked like he needed.

"Don't be ridiculous Finn," I said pulling away. "I'm fully aware that it takes two to make a baby and that my daughter was willing to participate in the activity in which one is made." He half-smiled at me. "Baby or not I'm here for both of you. Ok?"

"Yes ma'am."

Soon Rachel was back in the room and we all waited in silence for the doctor to come tell us the path our future was going to take. She walked in to the room looking at the three of our anxious faces.

"Rachel Berry?"

We all three nodded anxiously.

"Ok, well I think I ought to tell you-"

* * *

**A/N: and I think that is where I shall end it! Haha sorry I just had to I couldn't let this cliff-hanger pass. But don't worry if I can get 4 reviews I will post the next chapter tonight. Otherwise it'll be up sometime tomorrow maybe, depending on if I can.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to all of you lovely reviewers! You honestly make me want to cry with pure joy. I hope you like this chapter just as well as the other ones.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Glee. Which is probably a good thing otherwise the entire thing would be fluff.**

* * *

"Ok, well I think I ought to tell you that you are not pregnant." We all let out a sigh of relief. "You just have a hormonal imbalance which caused your period to not take place and you probably just got sick from not having it. So we'll get you some pills to regulate those hormones and you should have a period within the next couple of days." Finn turned and dropped a kiss on Rachel's head. The doctor wrote the prescription and handed it to me. "You can stay here for a minute, but are free to go as soon as you're ready." And with that she was gone. I sighed and wrapped my arms around my now standing daughter.

"Thank God!" I exclaimed. Finn then came up behind us wrapping his arms around us and twirling us around, both of us giggling.

We left the clinic and returned to my house, after picking up her prescription, so she could pack up her stuff so she could go back to her dads' house. I really hated to see her go. I mean I always had before but this time was different. She had called me 'mommy' and for the first time in her life I had been there when she needed me.

Finn took the small bag (most of her stuff stayed due to the fact she was here so often that she had stuff specifically for my house) out to the car as we said our goodbyes. She wrapped her arms around my neck and just stayed there for a while. "Thank you, mommy…..for being there for me this weekend."

"Anytime, I love you." I kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, mommy" she moved to pull away but I pulled her closer for just one more minute.

"You don't know how much that means to me, being called 'mommy' or even 'momma'. But I like 'mom' just fine too." I quickly added the last part scared that she would think I was trying to push her to call me something specific.

"I know," she laughed kissing my cheek. "See you at school tomorrow!" she called as she got into Finn's truck.

"See you!" I closed the door and immediately went in search of my phone pulling it out I quickly sent a text.

_Rach just left. :( lonely. Want to come over?_

_Shelby _

It wasn't long before I had a response.

_Could I ever turn you down for a sleepover? ;)_

_Will _

I smiled at his forwardness.

_I said nothing about a sleepover Will Schuester. :(_

_I'm just kidding but you better come bearing food! ;) and don't forget clothes for tomorrow._

_Shelby_

I smiled going to the kitchen to get a glass of diet coke before looking again to my phone.

_Ok be there soon. Love you._

_Will._

_Love you too, babe._

_Shelby_

I smiled and turned on the tv. Flipping through the channels I happened across one of my favorite shows, Castle. It's one of my guilty pleasures. Soon there was a knock on my door. I turned off the tv before answering it, Will is a much better guilty pleasure. I opened the door with a huge smile on my face.

"Hey," I whispered seductively leaning in like I was going to kiss him, instead grabbing the Chinese take-out bags away from him throwing a "I'm starving" over my shoulder as I walked into the kitchen adding an extra sway to my hips enjoying the feel of his eyes roaming all over me before I disappeared in the kitchen. Poking my head around the corner I found him in the exact same spot I had left him in with the door, and his mouth, wide open. "Are you coming?" I laughed as he scrambled to shut the door, lock it and quickly get into the kitchen to me.

"Hey," he breathed into my ear as I tried to separate the boxes of food. His hands landed on my waist and ran down to my hips as he nibbled on my ear. He pulled me further back into him as he ran his tongue over _that_ spot.

"Happy to see me?" I rasped out. He was gone then and I immediately missed the warmth of him. I turned to see him with his back to me. I walked around to him and cupped his blushed cheek. "Hey," I kissed his lips softly, "don't be embarrassed I think it's kind of cute. I mean, I like being able to tell that you're attracted to me, and not just faking it." I smiled at him and grabbed his lips in a breath stealing kiss.

I walked back to get the food, taking it to the table. We sat down, him next to me, and he reached down and lifted my feet to his lap. "This feels so right," he whispered as he kissed my cheek, making me blush.

During dinner and the cleanup that followed I told him every last detail that had happened since he left me the night before. "Don't mention that I told you though," I whispered as I put my hands on his waist pulling him towards me.

"I won't," his lips brushed mine before pushing me against the refrigerator claiming my mouth as his with his tongue. His hands ran through my hair and then down my sides to my hips. Slowly he picked me up and carried me over to the couch, gently laying me on it before climbing on top of me and continuing the kiss. I don't know how long we kissed, but I just couldn't get enough of that new yet familiar sensation. Suddenly, he flipped us over to where his back was on the couch and I was curled into his side my head resting on his chest. I let my fingers absentmindedly trace patterns on his chest. I then began to write "I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U" on his chest, I felt his chest rumble beneath my ear with his laughter.

"I love you too, Shelb."

I moved the leg I had between his as I stretched before contentedly curling back into him. I let the absentminded drawings take place again. "This feels so right too." I whispered not even sure if he had heard it, not sure if I wanted him to. The arm he had wrapped around me tightened and I knew that he had heard it.

"Yeah, it does." He kissed the top of my head.

We then were quiet for so long that I thought he had fallen asleep. I then began writing on his chest again, wishing he were awake to read it, but scared that he would get mad about it for I had written:

"P-L-E-A-S-E-M-A-K-E-L-O-V-E-T-O-M-E"

He then jumped off the couch and out of my arms, looking down at me with an unreadable expression.

"I'm sorry, Will!" I didn't mean to upset you I-" but then he had me in a lip-lock, his hands on my butt.

"Jump," he breathed before taking my bottom lip between his teeth. I was helpless and jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist. "I can't properly make love to you on a couch."

With that, he whisked me upstairs and into my bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: ok so I know I've asked for reviews with all of the other chapters but this one I really want feedback on. I'm not really sure how I did on this chapter. So please, leave me a review or send me a private message with your thoughts on this chapter. It would be so greatly appreciated.**

**Thank you so much for reading,**

**Lizzy **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Jules, who is a guest, asked for this to happen in a chapter so, well, here it is :)**

**Disclaimer: Hahahahahahaha as if.**

* * *

I stretched as my alarm went off waking both of us. He reached out to it and turned it off before kissing my head and rewrapping me in his arms. "I think we should stay here for the day," he whispered in my ear as he rolled me onto my back and began assaulting my neck with his mouth.

"Will," I cleared my throat trying to make my voice sound more, well existent, "We have work."

He groaned, "Play hooky with me," he practically begged as his kisses went lower and lower. I grabbed his head and pulled him to me for yet another mind-numbing kiss.

"If you be a really good boy and let me out of bed and promise to behave, you can take a shower with me, if you want I mean."

He seemed to contemplate it for a second before rolling off of me. "I guess that's fair enough. If I get to help you."

I laughed before pecking his lips and crawling out of bed, making my way to the bathroom. I didn't even try to hide myself, my comfort with him scared me a little bit. I turned on the water and stepped in the stream, letting my tense muscles relax. "Are you coming?" I called and I heard him run into a couple of things on his way into the bathroom. I felt him slide his arm around me as his other hand went to grab the shampoo out of my hand.

"Hey! I'm supposed to help!" he kissed my neck and I could feel my body shudder. After squirting the shampoo into his hand, he threaded his fingers through my hair massaging my scalp.

"He can sing! He can act! And he can give massages? Lord, kill me now!" he chuckled and I could feel the rumble of his chest behind me as I unconsciously leaned back into him. He grabbed the washcloth and put soap on it before rubbing the rag over every surface of my body, cleaning me better than I probably ever had myself. Then it was his turn, or mine depending on which way you look at it. "Did you bring your shampoo or did you want me to use mine?"

"Use yours," he breathed against my lips.

"Hey now, you said you'd behave," I admonished as I pushed him away. I made to get out of the shower.

"Wait come back I promise I'll behave." I laughed at his saddened face.

"I'm just going to get you a washcloth."

"What's wrong with this one?" he asked holding up the one he had used on me, looking thoroughly confused.

"You used that one on me."

"So? I'm pretty sure, after last night, anything that was on you, is on me, so we can use the same washcloth." he pulled me back to him. "I mean if that's ok."

"Yeah that's fine," I sighed trying to keep the tears at bay.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked lifting my chin.

"Nothing," I smiled up at him, "It's just so intimate. And I'm being stupid I'm sorry." I reached for the shampoo but he stopped me by grabbing my wrist and pulling it to his lips.

"Hey, it's not stupid."

"It's just….." I averted my eyes in embarrassment. "I've never taken a shower with anyone before."

He kissed my forehead. "Well I'm glad to be your first." I blushed and grabbed the shampoo, kneading it into his head and then pushing him into the water to rinse it out, his hands resting lovingly on my hips the entire time.

I grabbed the washcloth and put some more soap on it before rubbing it over his chest feeling his muscles ripple under my hand. I continued washing him marveling at his god-like body suddenly feeling very self-conscious. How could someone so…. amazingly sexy be attracted to me? I mean I'm not ugly, and I know I'm not fat but I'm also not the amount of sexy that his body deserves. As I ran the washcloth over his back I let my free hand trace the muscles there. I leaned in, not being able to help myself, and placed a kiss to where his neck meets his back. Threading my arms around his waist I laid my head on his back, holding on as tight as I could for a split second before letting him go and rinsing him off. "Hey are you sure you're ok?" he asked grabbing my cheek. I leaned into it pulling my best smile on.

"Of course, but we had better hurry or we are going to be late."

Turning the water off we helped each other dry off and began dressing but this time I had become shyer, trying my best to hide myself a little.

We pulled in the parking lot right as the bell rang. We didn't even get to kiss good-bye before we separated both trying to get to our classes before all of our students got there.

The day seemed to be trudging along as slow as it possibly could have. I just wanted to see my boyfriend, but noooooooo I had to teach 4 classes of English to a bunch of kids who really couldn't care less before I got to go to lunch. Dismissing my class a couple minutes early, I went downstairs to his classroom (he was in the choir room for one of the music classes he teaches this year). I sashayed across the room winking at him as I walked into our shared office shutting the door and closing the blinds so "he could focus" I would later claim, but in truth I did it just to drive him insane with thoughts of what I was doing in there. In reality, though, I was just resting my eyes. The bell rang and he walked into the room once again shutting the door but then locking it. I pretended to be asleep, but he walked over to me and brushed his lips against mine. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," he whispered into my ear. I glared at him while I stood up, pointing to the chair indicating that he was to sit down. As he did so I grabbed our shared lunchbox, before settling into his lap. We sat in mutual silence and comfort as we ate. When we finished I looked at the clock. Due to the fact that we both had free period after lunch, we had nearly an hour left before we had to start back to our classes. I snuggled into his chest wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face into his neck. "What are you doing?"

"_I _am going to sleep, I'm exhausted." Without even looking at him I knew there was a smug smile on his face. "Shut up."

"What I didn't say anything?" he asked feigning innocence.

"I don't have to look at you to know you acting all proud of yourself."

He chuckled pulling me close to him and dropping a kiss to my forehead. He rolled the rolling chair over to the light switch and turned the lights out. "Go back to sleep," he mumbled before he softly began singing me to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: someone asked for the shower scene and I did it, so see? I really do listen to your suggestions so please give me more I love trying to thread them into the story.**

**Lizzy **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

I woke with a yawn. "You are so adorable, you know that?" he asked as he kissed my nose.

"Hardly," I scoffed.

"No really," he held my face in his hands and kissed my nose.

"No," I pulled away, standing up and running my hand through my hair.

"Shelb?" he looked at me with a pained expression and I looked at the floor.

"I have to go," and with that I ran to my room trying to gain my composure before next period. Rachel was in my next period and I couldn't let on to the fact that I was an emotional wreck. I don't know what happened but ever since this morning in the shower, I couldn't get the thought out of my head that maybe he really didn't love me as much as he let on. I felt the walls going back up around my heart. It couldn't break again, if I let that happen I don't think that I could ever put it together again. As I walked into my classroom, my eyes were drawn to my daughter sitting in my seat, checking her email. "Rachel, what are you doing in here?"

"Oh hey mom! I just came by to say hey. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I thought we got past this whole lying to each other thing."

"It's Will."

"What's wrong with him?" she kicked back in my chair as she watched me pace back and forth.

"That's just it! Nothing! He's perfect! He is so sweet and gentle and caring and….. I don't know just amazing!" I knew I was ranting but she's my daughter, I'm pretty sure she's contractually obligated to listen to my rant's. "And don't even get me started on his body-"I stopped at her horrified look. She kept blinking as if trying to get the mental image out of her head. "Oh, I'm sorry." She stopped and looked me straight in the eye.

"Did you guys—you know…. Do it?"

"Yes!" I fell into the desk nearest to me throwing my face into my hands.

"And?" I looked at her through my fingers. "Really? You were there for me when I needed you, why shouldn't I be here for you?"

"You're my daughter. I'm pretty sure the mother's sex life is not a common topic between a mother and her daughter."

"We don't exactly have a regular mother-daughter relationship, mom. So go ahead tell me." she was right. As wrong as it is, my daughter is actually my best friend, who else was I going to talk to?

"It was amazing. I…. just don't know how to describe it. It just felt so…. so right. So perfect. And that scares me! Terrifies me!"

"Why?"

"Because, I'm scared he doesn't love me like he thinks he does, because I am head over heels in love with him. If he left, I don't know what I would do."

"So you're just going to push him away?"

"Well-"

"If you push him away you'll definitely get hurt and you'll hurt him, do you want that?" she asked as she pried my hands from my face to look me straight in the eye.

"I've just never been this dependent on someone, you know?"

She smiled as she waved to Finn, who was walking by the room, "Yeah, I know."

The bell then rang and she gave me a hug before going to her seat. I fixed my hair while the rest of the class filed into the room. "Do I look ok?" I mouthed to her. She gave me a thumbs up and I began the class. As she walked out of the class she threw a "Don't let him slip through your fingers" over her shoulder and was gone.

I rubbed my neck feeling very very tense, and sat down at my desk. Two strong hands then took the place of mine and began to work the kinks out of it. I moaned slightly grateful for the ten minute passing period. His hands stalled for a second. "Will you come over tonight?" I asked softly praying that he wasn't mad at me.

"I thought we already covered this. I could never turn you down." He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to my neck before pulling away and walking around my desk. "I can even give you a full body massage, if you want." He waggled his eyebrows trying to be comical.

"Ok," I replied simply as a student walked into the classroom eyeing us suspiciously but it was obvious that he had not heard what was said. Will obviously wasn't expecting me to answer that way because his knuckles turned white and his eyes turned dark. I smirked and walked around to him leaning in to his ear, "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before." I traced a finger along his knuckles which had turned whiter, "Oh honey, you'll hurt your hands," my voice was so husky I was surprised he hadn't jumped me.

"I have to go, I'll see you in glee."

"But I thought this was your second off-period." I smirked knowingly.

"Yeah, well, I don't think it would be a good idea for either of our job's sake that I stay in here much longer. I'll see you in glee."

"Ok, bye." I waved slightly mouthing that I loved him. He did the same and hurried out of the classroom. I only had this last period left until my second off period and I was extremely happy about that. The class period passed quickly.

I was on my way to his room, before I saw the dance teacher leaving her room and tuning to lock it. "Hey, Charlotte, don't you have a class?"

"No, I have this period off so I usually just go home."

"Oh, well, do you mind if I use it? You know to practice, before rehearsal."

She smiled. "Yeah, I'm going to lock the door so just shut it when you leave." I thanked her and as soon as I heard her walk off I changed into my dance clothes.

I quickly danced the hour away, not really practicing New Directions stuff. I wasn't really doing anything I just sang to the Broadway songs playing on my phone and danced with them, after one particularly intense dance I walked over to get water and heard clapping. Turning around sharply, I realized it was only Will.

"Stalking me know?" I asked good humoredly.

"No I just heard you singing and wanted to know what you were doing."

"But the door was locked."

"I have a key." He held it up as if to prove his point. "About earlier," I smirked, "well the earlier before earlier when we were in our office." I looked down, but he caught my chin and lifted my eyes to his. "Am I being overly clingy? Am I upsetting you? Just tell me and I'll stop."

"No I swear it's not you. I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted that way," I started to step into his arms but stopped, laughing at myself. "I'm all sweaty." He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into him.

"I don't care. We have thirty minutes do you want to talk?"

"It's just I don't see how someone so perfect as you can love someone as messed up as me." I whispered into his chest.

"One, you're not messed up. Two, I do love you, so get over it." I laughed looking up for a kiss which he gladly gave me.

"I think you're crazy to not realize that I'm messed up."

"I think you're crazy for not realizing that the past is the past and you are perfect to me just the way you are." I snuggled back into his chest with a sigh. "Fine then I'm going to prove it to you." I scoffed but said nothing reveling in the last few moments I had with him before glee club.

* * *

**A/N: I will eventually get more Will/Shelby/Rachel in here but right now I'm focusing more on Shell's relationship, because mom and dad usually get together before they have kids. So I'm growing their relationship before adding in Rachel to make it a family. Plus I haven't quite figured out how I'm going to do that yet.**

**Also I'm not sure if this chapter makes any sense so if it doesn't I am truly sorry. This was more or less an "I-need-a-chapter-to-get-from-point-a-to-point-b-so-here-it-is" chapter lol.**

**Lizzy**


	11. Chapter 11

Soon we broke apart linking our fingers loosely and aimlessly chatting on our way to the auditorium. "See you tonight babe," he whispered kissing me softly. I looked at him confusedly to which he answered, "As soon as we walk through that door you are Miss Corcoran and I am Mr. Schuester or Will and Shelby. _Will _and Shelb are left at this door." Now I understood, and frowned slightly. We let go of each other's hands, albeit reluctantly, and walked into the auditorium.

After vocal warm-ups and stretches we worked a solid hour on vocals alone. We then decided to give them a five minute break before dance rehearsal, which they took gratefully.

"Hey Shelb…y, Shelby," we smiled at each other, "Do you mind if I go home a bit early? I have something that I really need to do."

"No, we are only going to dance, so I guess you don't _have_ to be here," I brushed his fingers with mine briefly, "But I want you to be." He looked like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place and I sighed, "Go, but you better give me that back rub tonight."

He smiled before looking around to make sure everyone was gone, when he was satisfied he placed a sweet kiss to my lips and walked out the door. "Sure thing."

Practice seemed to drone on, but it finally ended. Rachel came up to me afterwards and asked if everything was ok because he had left early. I simply told her he had something that he _had_ to do so he had gone. Seemingly content with my answer she gave me a hug, kissed my cheek, and was off. I then trudged to my car and made my way home. When I got there I saw his car sitting in my driveway and hoped that he had something made for dinner. Sure enough, he did.

"Hey, babe," he smiled as he walked towards me, grabbing my face in his hands and pulling me towards him and thrusting his tongue into my mouth. "Today was torture," he whispered pulling away. I only smiled and walked to eat the peanut butter and jelly sandwich that he had made for me. After I finished my sandwich, he handed me a glass of wine and pulled me upstairs and into the bathroom. He laughed when he turned to see the wine almost all gone in such a short amount of time.

"What?" I blushed "It's been a long day." He only chuckled more and turned on the bath. Turning back to me, he took the glass from my hand and sat it on the counter. Cupping my cheek he gave me a short sweet kiss before his fingers began unbuttoning my shirt.

"I know, that's why tonight is all about you."

"Why?"

"Because you deserve it."

I looked down, "No I don't."

He seemed shocked and lifted my head up. "Yes you do. Has anyone ever given you a night where it was all about you? Where they just showed you how much they loved you all night long?" I shook my head. "Well every woman deserves to have just one night like that and I plan on giving you many more for the rest of your life. _Our_ life."

"Could you be any more perfect?" I sighed against his lips. Then he pulled away from me and slid the shirt over my shoulders as he kissed each one. Then he finished undressing me. I felt a little embarrassed and crossed my arms in front of my chest but he just grabbed both of my hands and kissed them.

"You're perfect." I could have cried right there, but I didn't, I was too scared I would ruin his plans. He held my hand as I got into the bath and sat down. Then he began bathing me.

"Keep up with this and I'll forget how to bathe myself."

He only laughed. Standing me up he allowed me to put my hair up in a towel and the wrapped one around my body. Lifting me up bridal style he carried me in front of the mirror and took my hair down, gently brushing all of the tangles out. Then he proceeded to dry it. The look of concentration on his face was hilarious as he tried so very hard not to let the air hit any one spot for too long to where it would burn me. When he was done he once again picked up my towel clad body and carried me to the bed. he then laid me down on my stomach and undid the towel exposing my back. He gently placed a kiss to my spine before he slowly began kneading the muscles of it. He then went down to my feet massaging each one and kissing them before giving the same treatment to my calves and my thighs before I flipped over and grabbed his face pulling him to me to where he could see the desire flaming in my eyes. "I can't take it anymore," I whispered with a smile, "and I don't think you can either."

Hours later we lay still, him on his back with me curled into his chest, and I decided that that was where I forevermore wanted to be. I tried to use the arm I had draped across him to pull myself closer. "Will?" I asked sleepily. All he could do was grunt an answer and I laughed. "I love you. Thank you for making me feel special." He moved and kissed my head as an inaudible "you're welcome" and I sighed happily.

I quickly fell asleep. Thanking God that my life was finally back together again. I had fixed my relationship with my daughter (she called me mommy!) and I had an amazing boyfriend who I would do anything for, and who, I'm fairly certain, would do anything for me. Life was good.

* * *

**A/N: I really have nothing to say other than please review haha :)**

**Lizzy**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

"Wake up… wake up…..!" he whined. I laughed and rolled my head to look straight up into his eyes.

"What?"

"We have to get up," he pouted.

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"But I don't want to."

"But we have to."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck tantalizingly as his hands drew circles on my stomach going lower and lower….. "It sounds so much funner to stay in bed all day."

I scoffed lacing my fingers with his and pulling his hands back up to rest on my stomach. "Ok first off funner? That is not a word. And second we _have _to go. Regionals are two weeks after Christmas break which gives us only 4 weeks to prepare if we want to give the kids their break off." I felt him frown against my skin. "But hey," I rolled over and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Rachel is going out of town with her dads this weekend, so you know what that means?" he shook his head. "That means that all weekend you have me all to yourself."

He smiled, "_All_ to myself?"

"Si, Senor." Both of us laughed at my awful accent.

"Sounds fantastic," he growled and I had to extricate myself from his arms before he pinned me to the bed.

Two hours later we were in the choir room finishing our last cups of coffee before school started.

"Do you think we should tell the kids?" he asked as he played with my fingers.

"Yeah, soon."

"How soon?"

"We should tell them at the Christmas party.'

He frowned, "But that's in two weeks."

"But it would be cute. We can "accidentally" walk under the mistletoe and our kiss can last a little longer than it should and then we tell them!"

He smiled at my enthusiasm. "Or," he said leaning towards me with a devilish grin.

Just then the bell rang. I jumped up running to the door. At it I stopped and turned to him, "Do you hear that?"

"What?" he asked genuinely curious.

"That's the sound of my favorite outfit saying, 'Phew saved by the bell'!" I laughed and so did he as I walked out to my classroom. First and second period went by really fast. The students seemed to be actually getting into the conversation that day. Days like today were always the best. We were just getting into the discussion in third period when the door burst open. I threw a glare at the doorway but it immediately softened when I saw a very distraught Rachel Berry standing in the doorway.

"Mom! It's Mr. Schue!" a series of bad situations came to my mind as I ran to the next door class to have the teacher watch my class. At my distressed expression she gladly said that she would. I ran down the stairs determined to show no emotion other than determination until I had gotten to the bottom of this. "He was giving me my private voice lesson then his phone rang. I don't know who it was but when he hung up he slammed his door and started throwing things. He was so upset. I think he was crying."

We stepped into the choir room and I saw that she was right. "I think you'd better go know. Thank you for getting me." I told her without taking my eyes from him. Suddenly he fell into his chair throwing his face into his hands. I opened the door gingerly.

"Please go, Shelb," he whispered without even looking up. I didn't leave though I just shut the door behind me. I slowly made my way over to the desk, and rubbed his back for a little while as my heart broke at his tears. I then turned and sat on the desk running my fingers through his hair before bringing his head to my lap. He then broke into sobs as he hugged my legs for dear life.

When his tears subsided I whispered, "Do you want to talk about it?" he looked up at me.

"My grandmother died." I wiped the tears from his cheeks. "She had a heart attack." He then looked at the room around him as if seeing it for the first time, "I think I overreacted."

"No, no, no, no, no," I said lifting his head, "You didn't overreact. You're hurt." I kissed his forehead.

"The funeral's this weekend. I have to ask for leave, get a sub," he threw his head into my lap, "but I just can't."

"Do you want me to do it for you?"

"No! I can do it." He stood and turned away from me. I walked to him encircling his waist with my arms and placing a kiss to his shoulder blade.

"Do you want me to go with you? You know, moral support? I mean if you don't want me to I can st-" he cut me off with a huge hug.

"Please? Will you please go with me?" he asked into my neck.

"Of course." I felt the tears welling up in my eyes at his heartache.

Within the next four hours we were at my house completely packed and ready to go. We had made reservations for the flight, rental car, and hotel and I had texted Rachel to let her know what was going on and not to worry. "Will, baby, why don't we go to bed? I asked as I rubbed his back, "Our flight isn't until 10 tomorrow. We can set 20 alarms, so we'll be sure to wake up. Come on, baby, let's at least go to our room. You'll be more comfortable in a bed." he sat up gently smiling for the first time since this morning.

"What?"

"You said _our room_."

I blushed and stood up leading him to our room. I laid in bed as he got dressed and created those 20 alarms like I had promised. He then slid in bed behind me spooning me. "Thank you," he whispered in my ear.

"No need," I whispered back.

* * *

**A/N: I think this is the shortest chapter yet! Oh well! The next chapter will be the funeral and the whole time that they are there with his family, extended of course because we know he grew up in Lima. And we all know how crazy extended family can be. Family drama? Maybe…. Just a smidge.**

**Lizzy**

**Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13

I awoke at seven thirty the next morning and looked over at the man sharing the bed with me, after turning off the other nineteen alarms. He looked so peaceful. Sometime that night I had rolled onto my back and he onto his stomach. His face was turned towards me, one arm under his pillow and the other thrown over my stomach casually. Careful not to wake him, I rolled onto my side and traced the lines of his face. "Will," I whispered kissing his nose, "Will you need to wake up." His eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw me, which caused me to smile.

"Good morning," he whispered coming to kiss me.

"Will we had better get up so we can get ready to go." I rubbed my hand up and down his muscular arm. He only nodded and crawled out of the bed. We silently made the bed before getting dressed and going downstairs. Throwing the last of our items into our suitcases we took them downstairs and put them into the car.

On our drive to the airport he reached over and grabbed my hand interlacing our fingers, I said nothing about the solemn look on his face, opting to just rub gentle circles on the back of his hand with my thumb. We got to the airport and through security and by nine thirty we were seated at the gate. We still said nothing but it was comfortable silence, well as comfortable as this situation could be. He stared down at our entwined fingers and a simple smile crossed his face. "You know you didn't have to come," his voice was so low that I could barely hear it over the hustle and bustle of the people around us.

"Yes I did," I squeezed his hand causing him to look up at me. "You're my boyfriend and I love you," I kissed his cheek. "And whether you like it or not, _and_ whether you know it or not, you need me. What kind of friend slash girlfriend slash lover would I be if I let you go by yourself?" he smiled and cupped my cheek with his free hand bringing my lips to his for a soft sweet kiss.

"All passengers traveling to Houston Hobby Airport are now loading."

We stood carrying our luggage and ticket in hand and slowly made our way onto the plane. Once we were seated, it seemed like an eternity until the plane took off and even longer until the seat belt sign went off. As soon as it did, Will reached over and unbuckled my seatbelt, wrapped his arm around me, and gently pulled my head to rest on his shoulder. He gently kissed my head before nuzzling it and whispering into my hair that I had better get some sleep because I was going to need it with his family. I promised to but only if he would too and soon we had drifted back off to sleep.

When we landed in Houston it took us a little longer than expected to find the rental car agency and our car, but eventually we were on our way to the little town of Victoria, Texas. I let him drive and the entire way he talked about his family. He told me not to take anything that his great aunts said too personally because they were just a tad bit senile and to watch out for his Uncle Jimmy because he was a crazy old pervert. He told me stories of him and his cousin, Selena, how they had been such good friends when they were little and how they used to pull pranks on people when his family would go down to visit. He then told me, with much remorse that she had married an oil tycoon and quickly become a snob. He then told me about all of his other aunts and uncles and cousins and I listened carefully, laughing when the stories were funny and squeezing his hand tighter when they were sad. "I have to admit," I stated quietly, "that I'm a little nervous to meet your family." I had met his parents before the previous year at Christmas time, of course we had only been friends then, but they seemed like nice people.

"Don't be. They'll love you!" there was something in his voice though that told me I should be worried because I could hear that he was. I shifted and held my chin up higher, almost defiantly. It didn't matter what his family thought of me right now. I wasn't here for them, I was here for the love of my life and I'd be damned if I let the fear of the unknown keep me from being there in his time of need.

We decided about half-way there that we should stop at the hotel and get settled and freshened up before going to meet his family at dinner that night. "Where are we eating?" I asked casually.

"Well, I think we are going to Chili's," he stated with a smile. That's my favorite restaurant and he knew it. When we arrived in the town, we quickly found our hotel, the Holliday Inn and Suites Express.

The man at the front desk gave us our keys and told us that there was a pool out back. "It is unusually warm this year," he told us, "and some people still swim, but I wouldn't suggest it. The hot tub is very relaxing though." We thanked the man for his advice and went up to our room. It was a pretty good sized hotel room and we both flopped down on the white bed.

"I hate traveling," he mumbled face down in the bed. "It exhausts me."

"You should have let me drive then."

"I still would have been exhausted."

"Yeah I guess so," I smiled at him. "I'm going to go take a shower. We only have two hours until we are supposed to meet your family." I gently combed a curl off of his forehead. "Why don't you take a nap?"

He mumbled okay already half asleep. I smiled and then grabbed my stuff out of my bag, completely intending on taking a long-time in the shower, I wanted to be perfect for his family. I sighed as the water cascaded down my body enveloping me in its warmth. After just standing there for a few minutes I began washing my hair and then shaving and then washing my body. When I stepped out of the shower I felt refreshed and ready to face his family. I put my hair up in one towel and wrapped another one around my body. I walked out of the bathroom and pulled all of my clothed that were on hangers out and hung them in the closet followed by his clothes out of his bag. I then walked over to the bed and laughed at the sight that awaited me. He was spread out over most of the bed with his arm thrown over a pillow, which I could only assume was supposed to be me. With a smile on my face I walked over to the side of the bed that he was facing. "Will….." I said in a sing-songy tune, "Wiiiiiilllllllll." He groaned and scrunched his face before opening his eyes. "You have an hour and a half you had better go take a shower." He groaned in agreement and slowly pulled himself off the bed and into the bathroom. I laughed and went back to choosing my outfit for tonight. I settled for a dark purple shirt and black slacks. After getting dressed I knocked quietly on the door. I heard his laugh through the door before I heard him reply.

"Shelb, you don't have to knock, you can just come in. After all it's not like you haven't seen me naked before, right?" I blushed at my own words being thrown back at me.

"I'm going to plug in my curling iron. It's hot so don't touch it." I warned.

"Yes, ma'am," he stated back mockingly.

"Oh, shut up," I said smiling happy that he was engaging in our playful banter.

"Oh, your words wound me my dear!" he half- yelled.

"You'll get over it." And with that I walked out of the bathroom leaving the door wide open.

I went back into the bedroom and began drying my hair. About ten minutes later I saw movement from the general direction of the bathroom and turned to see Will standing there stark naked. My jaw dropped, yet again, as my eyes roamed up his delicious body. I glared at the smug smile on his face.

"Go put some clothes on!" I yelled at him in mock anger.

He laughed and yelled back that that's what I get for leaving the door open. I laughed and shook my head going back to the task at hand. When I had finished drying my hair, I laid the hair dryer down and started to brush out the tangles that the dryer had created. A hand suddenly wrapped around mine on the handle of the brush as another wrapped around my waist. "Can I brush your hair?" he asked into my ear, but the sound was not lustful, it was loving. Turning my head to look into his eyes I saw the love, but I also saw pain, sadness, and deep, deep sorrow. Furrowing my brow, I simply nodded yes. He linked his fingers with mine and pulled me over to the bed, telling me to sit. I did so and he crawled behind me. He gently ran the brush through my hair, stoking each place until my whole head had had equal treatment. "Terri never let me brush her hair," he whispered still caressing my hair with hand and brush. He then pulled my hair away from one side of my neck but he only placed one simple kiss to the curve of it before stating that I should go finish getting ready.

I got up and turned to him letting my hand cup the right side of his neck as I bent over to catch his eyes. "You are a great man, William Schuester, don't let anyone tell you different. You are a great man and I love you." I placed a kiss to his lips and walked into the bathroom to curl my hair.

* * *

**A/N: I know that I said this chapter will be the funeral. Well obviously it's not haha. I didn't realize how much stuff I wanted to go on and so, well it's going to be longer. But please don't be upset! They will get back to Lima and Rachel (and maybe some Finchel) will come back into the picture, I promise! **

**Lizzy**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

After I had finished curling my hair I reentered the bedroom to find Will exactly where I had left him.

"Will, honey, are you ok?"

He jumped up and turned to me, "Yeah! Just thinking! Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me get my purse!" I didn't fully believe that he was ok but decided not to push it. We walked downstairs and out to our rental car. Our drive to Chili's was silent both of us thinking of what was about to happen. As we parked he turned to me.

"Ready?"

"No," I laughed, "but I'm as ready as I'll ever be, so let's go." I made to move out of the car but he wouldn't let go of my hand.

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked concern written all over his face.

"I've never met any guy that I was serious about's parents before." I smiled shyly.

He laughed and kissed my nose. "Well don't worry."

We got out of the car and immediately after we met back up my hand was in his. We walked up to the hostess. "Um, we're here to meet a really big party."

The hostess looked down at her chart, "Well there is a party of 30 in the back room." I nearly choked, covering it up, albeit not so well, with a couple of coughs.

'Yeah, that's probably them," I looked with wide eyes to him and he only smiled nervously.

"Well one of them is bound to like me," I mumbled as the woman led us to the back. He only chuckled and kissed my temple.

As we walked into the room it went silent. Then there was a loud chorus of "Will!" 's and "It's been so long" 's and then, of course the inevitable "Who is that?" 's. I smiled meekly as Will ran a comforting thumb over the back of my hand. "Everyone, this is Shelby… Shelby this is everyone." I waved slightly, and it seemed like they all charged us all trying to get in line…. to meet _me_. at the end of the line were his parents. His mom was probably about 5 foot even with blonde hair and his dad was about six two so it was obvious where Will got his height from. "Mom! Dad!" he exclaimed as he wrapped them into a huge hug. But then he turned to his mom. He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "How are you doing mom?"

"Ok, how are you?"

"I'm doing ok too." He then reached back and grabbed my hand. "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Shelby." They turned to me and I stuck out my hand, much to my surprise his mother came towards me and wrapped me into a hug. It took me a second, but I returned the hug.

When she pulled back I shook his dad's hand. "It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Schuester."

"Oh please, call us Cara and Tom, dear."

"Yes ma'am." I smiled. We then went and sat down at the two empty chairs.

"Oh! Jenny, you had your baby!" Will exclaimed when he saw his cousin. "Can I hold her?" the girl nodded and handed the little bundle to Will. I knew I was gawking at him, but there was something about him with a baby that made me swoon.

"She's adorable," I told Jenny, and the girl smiled and said a meek thank you. Conversations went on around us but I couldn't take my eyes off of Will and that baby and I wished with all of my heart that I could give him that.

"Do you want to hold her?" he asked me and I nodded but turned to Jenny.

"Is it ok?"

The girl laughed, "Of course!"

Will gently handed the little girl to me. "Hey, sweetie," I cooed. The baby smiled at me. My heart ached slightly, she looked exactly like Rachel had. I pulled her closer into me. She kept smiling and I kept cooing. I stayed like that until the waiter came around to ask my order. After he walked away I turned to Jenny. "What's her name?" I asked casually.

"Rachel," Jenny replied. My eyes immediately filled up with tears. I passed her to Jenny and stood up. Shelby Corcoran does not cry, and she most definitely does not cry in front of people she doesn't know.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I excused and hastily walked towards the bathroom. As soon as I had entered the stall and locked it I doubled over. Why was I acting this way? I couldn't figure it out but the baby, the way she looked, and her name… oh her name! why did she have to be named Rachel? I immediately whipped out my phone and thanked God that I had been trained to control my voice. I hit her name.

One ring. Two rings. "Hello?"

"Hey, baby."

"Oh, hey, mom! How's everything going?" just to hear her voice was enough to calm me.

"It's going good."

"Are you ok mom?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just miss you." I laughed. "Sorry, is that weird?"

"No, mom, I miss you too. When are you guys coming home?"

"The funeral's on Friday. Our flight is on Sunday."

"So will you be at school on Monday?" her voice was hopeful.

"I don't know, sweetheart. It depends on how Will is feeling. He really needs me right now and I can't just leave him at home."

"I know, mom. I understand."

"Ok well I have to go, babe, I'm sorry."

"That's ok. Finn's coming over!" I could hear the smile on her face.

"Ok babe. Be careful!"

"Yes, mom," she laughed, "You too."

"Goodbye, Rachel."

"Bye, mom, love you!"

"Love you too Sweetheart."

I hung up feeling better. I checked my appearance in the mirror, not too bad, and walked back to the table.

"Are you ok?" Will whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I beamed at him.

Dinner passed by at an amazing speed. His family were quite possibly the nicest people I have ever met.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked stroking my arm.

"Of course I'm ok."

"Well the baby-"

I placed a kiss to his lips to silence him, "I was just missing Rachel, I called her, I'm fine now," and with that I rolled over pulling his arm to surround me and settling back into his body.

* * *

**A/N: So I don't really like the ending to this one, but I couldn't think of anything else. Please review and let me know what's going through your heads? Is it starting to be bad? I'm worried and would really like to hear some feedback. **

**Love y'all,**

**Lizzy**


	15. Chapter 15

_I placed a kiss to his lips to silence him, "I was just missing Rachel, I called her, I'm fine now," and with that I rolled over pulling his arm to surround me and settling back into his body._

* * *

He did not want to sleep though. Right when I was on the brink of it his lips started to nip at my neck.

"Stop it!" I hissed trying to get back to my blissful sleep. He did….. for two seconds. Then he started again. Slowly grazing his lips along the line of my neck.

"You were amazing tonight, with my family. They really loved you." he whispered against my skin.

"Thanks," I breathed, "but I really didn't do anything."

"Sure you did," I unconsciously moved my head allowing better access to _that_ spot. I groaned as he sucked on it, knowing full and well that I was not getting to sleep anytime soon. He then linked his lips with mine and our lips and tongues began to caress each other. Slowly we shifted and he was straddling me from above, once again attacking my neck. I was a goner by then, my body had turned to complete mush as he made me into a moaning mass.

"_Don't tell me not to live just sit and putter! _

_Like candy in the sun's a ball of butter!_

_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!"_

My phone rang from across the room. With one last kiss, I slipped out from under him and over to my phone.

"Please, I'm begging you to ignore it."

I laughed at his desperateness, "It's Rachel, and as much as I love you, I love her more." He smiled knowingly and threw himself back onto the bed but turned to watch me.

"Hello?" I laughed into the phone. The smile and color drained from my face and I knew something was not right, as I heard sniffled sobs from the other end of the phone and Finn's voice whispering 'it's going to be ok's. "Rachel?"

"They kicked me out," was the whispered reply.

"What?" I looked over at Will, whose face was drawn up in curiosity and worry.

"They found out about the pregnancy scare, a-and they were r-really m-mad. Then they caught Finn and I making out, I s-swear mom, that's all we were doing! They y-yelled at me that apparently I hadn't learned my lesson the first time and kicked me out! Now where am I supposed to go? Mommy I really need you to tell me what to do."

"I-I don't know," I sighed as I sunk into the chair behind me. "Did they let you get your stuff?"

"T-they said that they were going to be gone tomorrow from 12 until 4 and that's all the time I had to get my stuff."

"Oh, Rachel, honey," I whispered into the phone.

"M-mommy?"

"Yes?" I answered simply trying not to let my voice betray the tears streaming down my face at the heartache my baby was going through.

"C-can I live with you? I mean I know I have Finn, and I love you Finn," she told him, "but I just really want to, you know, finish high school before we move in together, you know?"

"Of course! Rachel, honey, I told you if you needed anything, _anything_, that you could come to me. What makes you think I would turn you away?"

"Dad and Daddy said the same thing," she whispered suddenly sobbing again.

"Rachel, baby, go to my house, you have a key, use it. Then go upstairs, take a shower, dry your hair and get dressed for bed, then crawl in bed and call me and we'll talk until you fall asleep, ok? I'm sorry but it's the best that I can do."

"C-can Finn-"

"Yes, sweetheart, Finn can stay over too."

"Thanks," she breathed into the phone.

"You're welcome, Rach. I love you."

"I love you too, mom. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone, turned around and just dissolved in tears as soon as I made eye-contact with him. He jumped out of bed and enveloped me in his arms.

"What happened?"

"Rachel's dads kicked her out."

"For what?!" he exclaimed pulling back from me to look me in the eye. I could see the pure rage in his eyes but also the love and worry he had for Rachel.

"They found out about the pregnancy scare, and then they walked in on them kissing," I began relaying the whole story to him, surprised he was getting anything from it through my sobs. "I feel ridiculous. My daughter is thirteen hundred miles away from me, hurting, and what do I do? I bawl my eyes out!" I screamed pushing away from him, extremely frustrated with myself.

"You're not ridiculous, you care about her. She's your daughter."

"I just- I don't know what to do!" I cried leaning my forehead back on his shoulder.

He loaded up his laptop and logged on to an airfare website. "Hey, Shelb. Look there are two eats on tomorrow's flight back home. We won't be toge-"

"No, Will."

"Shelby you have to go home-"

"I know, Will, and I am, but you have to stay here," he shook his head no and I grabbed his cheek, "You have to stay here and go to her funeral. I'm so sorry that I can't be here for you, but she _needs _me. I've only ever been there-"

"No, I need to be there for you. For her. For _both of you_."

"No you don't. If you don't go to your grandmother's funeral, you'll regret it and you'll resent me for it in the long run."

"No, I won't!"

"Just trust me. Ok? We can talk on the phone, I'll do anything. Just please stay here. If not for yourself, for your mom. She needs you."

"Can I at least drive you to the airport?"

I chuckled. "Yes."

He then pulled me into a big hug before buying my ticket. We settled back down in to bed, letting the darkness surround us as we awaited Rachel's call.

Finally, it rang. "Rachel?"

"Mom, we don't have to talk, just being there is enough."

"Ok, sweetheart. I'll be home tomorrow and we can talk then if you want."

"You're leaving Mr. Schue?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, and he's ok with it. You need me."

"But so does he."

"But you're my daughter."

"But you love him."

"And I love you."

"You really love me that much?" I could hear the tears welling up again.

"More. Now go to sleep." And she did.

* * *

**A/N: Shelby's going home to be with Rachel so there will be some girl time next chapter! Yay! Haha. Let me know what you think!**

**Lizzy**

**Please Review**


	16. Chapter 16

I awoke the next morning and readied myself to leave. At around ten a.m. Will and I were on the road to Houston. It was a silent ride until I reached over and turned the radio. The first few strums of the new song came on and I immediately got excited, "I love this song!" He laughed and turned it up louder.

"_It's been a long time since I came around_

_It's been a long time but I'm back in town._

_This time I'm not leavin' without you."_

Soon, Will chimed in and we sang the song incredibly loud and incredibly off-key. When it was finished I reached over and grabbed Will's hand placing a kiss to the back of it. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"I just don't want you to think that I don't love you. I mean I know I'm leaving and all, it's just… I haven't really been there for Rachel. Sometimes it was my fault and sometimes it wasn't, but she really needs me right now. I know you do too, though but ahhhhhh!" I growled into my hands.

"Hey, it's ok I understand," he stated rubbing my back with one hand. "I just wish you would let me be there for you guys."

"You have to be there for your family, Will." He slowly pulled the car over to the side of the road.

He unbuckled and turned completely towards me, "You guys are my family," I couldn't help the tears from falling down my face; I was already too emotional to start with. "You… you're my everything, and she's yours which makes me her protector too. Now that she doesn't have a father, I hope that you will let me at least try to be there for her. At least try to be a father to her for what childhood she has left. I know you're her mom and it's your job to protect her and you'll be scared that if we break up that I will just hurt her again, but I don't intend for us to break up. I intend for us to fight for this relationship, because you know what? We are great together! I won't let anyone hurt her I swear, and I swear I won't hurt her. Please, please just let me be there for her. For you. For both of you. Please let me help my family."

The tears were streaming freely and I lunged into his arms, kissing his neck softly as I buried my face in it.

"You have to stay for your mom. You should have seen the way her face lit up when she saw you. She needs you, at least for the funeral." I pulled back just enough to look him in the eye. "Stay for the funeral, be there for her like we would have if I could stay. And then when it's all done. Come home." Ilet my eyes convey the heaviness of that word to him. That my home was his if he chose to call it so. "To me. To Rachel. To us. Come home to us. Ok?" he merely nodded before brushing the hair away from my cheeks and attacking my lips with his.

"I wish I could make love to you before you go," he whispered into my ear. "Show you how much I am there for you. How much I love you."

I chuckled, "Me too." We then pulled apart and we continued our drive. "Hey,Will? Can we stop at the next gas station? I guess it's all this stress but I really have a craving for some chocolate."

He didn't even answer and pulled over to the next gas station. I walked in and immediately found the candy. It was like a glimpse of heaven. There were Reeses', and Twix, and Hershey's, and York patties, and MilkyWay's, and Snickers. I finally decided on a Twix, laughing inwardly as I thought of those ridiculous commercials they have on tv now about how the Right Twix is so much different than the Left Twix. After paying the cashier I sauntered back out to the car, quite ready to savor said chocolate. "All this drama is going to be the death of my figure," I grumbled as I bit into the chocolate bar.

"I'll still love you even when you're fat," he grinned cheesily. I only glared at him and continued eating the chocolate. "Can I have a bite?"

"No," I mumbled turning to face out the window, but I caught a glimpse of his puppy dog pout and I was a goner. "Fine." I lifted the bar to his mouth and he ate half of it! "Hey! I said you could have a _bite_ not half the freakin' thing!" I exclaimed though I knew my tone conveyed how not-angry I was. He leaned over and placed a kiss to _that _spot. "Watch the road," I grumbled sinking back into my seat.

Soon we were at the airport and at the point where he couldn't follow me anymore. I gave him a big hug. "It's ok to cry," I whispered in his ear.

"What?"

"At the funeral. It's ok to cry." He grimaced. "and if you need me I'm just a phone call away."

"Ok," he whispered brushing his lips against mine.

"I'll call when I get a chance. Be careful. I love you."

"Love you, too." With one last kiss I tore myself away from him and made my way to the plane.

A couple of hours later I was making the thirty minute drive to Lima. Finn had called me that morning to let me know not to worry, because the entire glee club had said that they would help move her stuff from her dads', excuse me, ex-dads' house. Thankful that the club had helped, I still felt bad that I wasn't there. When I drove into the drive way I immediately jumped out, grabbed my stuff and ran into the house.

Finn was standing there waiting for me. "She said she wanted to be alone, but I couldn't leave her by herself so she told me to just stay down here and tell you to go up whenever you got here. I think she's in the shower though. She's taken about fifty today. Only stopping to get her things and let the water heat back up. Miss Corcoran, I'm worried about her. Why won't she let me near her? I don't think I did anything wrong." The words all stumbled out of his mouth and I could see the desperation in his eyes.

"No, Finn, I don't think you did either, she just wants to be alone. She may not even want to see me."

"No, she wants to see you," he stated, seemingly trying to comfort me. "I'll just go. Have her call me if she starts feeling better. And let her know that she can call me anytime."

"I will. Bye, Finn." I stated shutting the door behind him.

"Mom?" I heard a meek voice from behind me. I turned around and saw her standing at the top of the stairs wrapped in a towel, shifting her weight from foot to foot and chewing on her lip trying not to cry. I quickly, but gracefully, took the steps two at a time and pulled my baby girl into me. "Why don't they love me anymore?" she begged for an answer and I wished with all my heart that I could tell her that they do, but I would not lie to her. Honestly, I didn't know how they could claim to love her and yet treat her in the way that they had.

"I don't know, sweetheart," I mumbled my tears seeping into her already wet dark brown hair as hers soaked through my shirt. After about a half an hour she shivered. "Hey, why don't you go put some clothes on and we'll go snuggle up on the couch and watch Funny Girl?" she sniffled a couple of times before nodding and pulling away.

Not long after we separated, we were curled up on the couch, her leaning into my side and my arm wrapped around her. We laughed when we spoke that one memorable line, "Hello Gorgeous," all together, her, Barbra, and me and I knew somewhere deep down in my heart that we would make it through this.

* * *

**A/N: So here we go! Rachel and Shelby! Not as much of them in this chapter as I anticipated but I am just addicted to writing Will and Shelby!** **I'm sorry! Anywho, next chapter should be mainly them with probably a phone call from Will. **


	17. Chapter 17

When the last note of "My Man" rang out I let a single tear fall down my cheek before realizing that Rachel was already asleep. Maneuvering myself so that I could lift her into my arms, I carried her to my room and laid her on my mysteriously messy bed. "Momma?" she mumbled.

"Shh. I'm right here," I whispered brushing the hair out of her face.

"Can you sleep with me?"

I chuckled, "Yes, we _are_ in my room."

She just sighed and buried her face deeper into the pillow and bringing the blanket up to her chin. I quickly turned and changed into my pajama pants and t-shirt. Kissing her forehead I moved over to Will's side of the bed, secretly happy that she had taken my side. As soon as I laid down she snuggled into my side. "Mmm, smells like, Will," she sighed and pulled me closer and falling back asleep. I smiled. Tomorrow I would have to ask her about what I had planned. This was her house now, too. Her home. I kissed her forehead and fell asleep praying that Will was ok by himself.

When I woke the next morning two chocolate brown eyes were staring straight into mine. I smiled as I stretched and mumbled a good morning. Cookies. That's the first thing that came to my mind that morning. Sweet, soft, gooey, chocolate chip cookies. Mmmmmmmm. I must have really moaned that as a very confused look came across my teenaged daughter's face. "I really want some cookies." She laughed at me.

"Do you want to make some? Isn't that like a Christmas tradition?" I was shocked.

"Y-yes but I thought-"

"If you celebrate Christmas, I will too. I don't necessarily have to believe in the original ideas of it, but I can still exchange gifts and sing Christmas carols and make Christmas cookies. I can't take the holiday away from you. And besides, it's Finn's favorite holiday, so I'll celebrate it when we get married, why not start now?" I smiled at her before pulling her into a hug.

"Let's get started!" I jumped from bed and brushed my teeth before going downstairs feeling like a kid on, well, Christmas.

She beamed as she followed me. "We have a lot to do! We have to buy gifts, well I already have yours. We have to make cookies. Get a tree." I pulled her into another big hug. "You have no idea how happy I am to finally be able to spend Christmas with you."

"You already have mine?"

I blushed slightly. "Well I have your Hanukkah presents."

"You got me Hanukkah presents?"

"Well, obviously. And if there is anything you're not comfortable with tell me and we won't do it."

She shook her head. "I want to do it all." She smiled. "Where do we start?"

"Cookies, of course!" she laughed and we began scrounging around the kitchen for the vegan items needed to make cookies. About an hour later the cookies were in the oven and we were covered in flour and sugar and well pretty much anything that goes into cookies. I picked up a pinch of flour. "Rachel," I laughed, "you have something right there." I flung the flour in her face smiling at her very diva like expression.

"Oh, yeah? Well you have something right, here!" she dumped the remainder of the flour in the bag onto my head. I can only imagine that my expression was the same as hers.

I blew out the breath that I was holding in and flour went flying everywhere much to our amusement. Just then my phone chimed signaling a text message. I quickly read it

_How is she? How are you?_

_Will_

"Ooh, who is it from? Your loverboy?" Rachel crooned. I laughed bringing her to me and made her take a picture with me. I sent it to him along with the message:

_Just fine. Making Christmas cookies. How are you?_

_Shelb_

"You guys are really close, aren't you? Like you really, really love each other."

"Yeah," I nodded, "Which is what I wanted to talk to you about what do you think of him?"

"I like him, of course. He's my teacher! I guess I kind of love him, though, cause he makes you so happy, and well he's kind of become part of our family. I almost called him dad once." She laughed it off but had no idea how much it meant to me. We continued cleaning the kitchen.

After a while, I spoke again, "So, I was wondering if-"

"Yes," she interrupted, "I'm surprised it took you this long with all the stuff you guys went through together before you were a couple, and even over the last week as a couple, you guys have been through hell and back. If you guys want to be able to sleep together all the time and jump each other whenever you want," (She ignored my shocked "Rachel!") "Then just make sure I'm not around and we'll be good."

I closed my eyes trying to believe what I had just heard come out of my sixteen year olds mouth. "Um, that's not why, well maybe the first one, but….. ok if I'm being honest the second one too but, uhhhh wow! This is awkward." She chuckled finishing up the last of the mess.

"We should go get dressed! Well, showered and dressed. We have to go get a Christmas tree!" she yelled running upstairs. I just shook my head and followed praying the cookies wouldn't burn before I got back.

That night we sat in front of the huge Christmas tree. It was completely undecorated because we had decided to wait for Will, we were even going to invite Finn.

"It's beautiful mom."

"Yeah, it is! And it's ours!"

"Have you asked him yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm going to wait until he gets home." I beamed at her. I knew exactly how I was going to do it too, and I was all ready. Now all I had to do was wait for him to get back.

It was an unspoken rule then that whenever he wasn't home, I suppressed a giggle at the thought of the word, that she would sleep with me and so we went to bed both of us dreaming of our new family.

**A/N: yay! Shelby/Rachel fluff! I love mommy/daughter stuff. I just wish that real mother/daughter relationships could be like this :/ just like I wish romantic relationships were like storybooks too. *sigh* but alas it does not work that way! **

**Ok so I know this is really bad and I've done it a couple times with you guys but I just want to make sure enough people read it before I post another chapter. So if I can get 3 reviews (equaling a grand total of 70! you guys are so awesome), I'll update! (Secretly I just can't wait to see what you guys think of the next chapter but shhhhh that's a secret!)**

**Until next time,**

**Lizzy **

**Please Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: As promissed after 3 reviews here is the next chapter.**

"Mom, can I go out with Finn today? I think I hurt his feelings the other day," she asked over breakfast the next day.

"Yeah, sure. And I'm sure he understands. I think he was just worried about you."

"I hope so." she ran upstairs to get ready, apparently he was going to be there in a hour.

I stayed downstairs munching on cookies and milk (I know the breakfast of champions right?) reading different peoples facebook statuses until I grew bored. Then I grabbed the newest book that I had begun and curled up on the couch. As soon as I had gotten comfortable the doorbell rang, "Figures," I mumbled and opened to door. Finn was standing there with a bouquet of roses. "Oh, Finn! They're lovely!" I took them from him and put them in a vase knowing full and well that Rachel doesn't know how to cut flowers. I then heard the distinct stumbling of my daughter running downstairs, and looked up just in time to see her jumping into his arms placing a long kiss to his lips. They broke away and stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before reconnecting their mouths and this time there was a little more than lips involved and I guessed that they had forgotten that I was there. When she moaned slightly my eyes shot wide open. "Ahem." I coughed looking down.

"Oh! Mom!" Rachel squeaked, blushing an impressive shade of red.

"Go," I laughed, "Have fun, but not too much fun!" I called after then as they left with hasty goodbyes.

I sighed noting that it was noon and I was still in my pajamas. I hauled myself upstairs and into the bathroom slowly stripping down and climbing into the shower. The warm water felt amazing against my skin. I closed my eyes relishing in the feel of it. I could almost feel Will's hands slide around my waist and suddenly wished he was there. Then it felt like lips were trailing across my skin and I opened my eyes. I looked down to see hands actually lying on my stomach. I jumped and spun around so fast it made my head spin. There he was, in all his naked glory, standing right before me. "Will?" I asked, not sure he wasn't a hallucination.

"Yes," he muttered slightly confused. His eyes grew dark then, when he looked over my body appreciatively. I did the same. Then it was like we were drawn to each other like two magnets. Kissing and touching and feeling as if we hadn't seen each other in years as opposed to days.

"How?" I muttered against his lips before he trailed them down my neck.

"Mom asked where you were at the funeral," he broke away looking at me in the eye, "She really liked you. I told her and she paid for my ticket back this morning. I told her no but she insisted and she's just as stubborn as you when she gets an idea into her head." He went back to kissing my neck. Suddenly he turned and switched the water off and grabbed a towel from the counter. He dried our bodies and started running it over my hair in an attempt to dry it but I couldn't hold it in any longer. I leaned forward and kissed that delicious spot on his neck that makes him moan. I gently nipped at his collarbone soothing the flesh with my tongue. He then pulled me away and carried me to the bed lying me down before climbing on top of me, kissing my neck, then he began traveling lower placing feather light kisses over my collar bone before pulling back to stare at me. I groaned at the immediate loss of warmth. But then he was back and attached to a certain spot. Nipping at the flesh and soothing it with his tongue, over and over again until I was sure that there would be a decent sized hickey there. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him fully, letting him know I couldn't take much more of this teasing. He broke away and kissed his spot a few more times before huskily whispering (more like growling), "Mine." Normally I would have objected to this kind of male-dominance-possesiveness thing but right then it just made me want him more. I was barely hanging on by a thread and he knew it. We then made love until we could barely move out of exhaustion. Pulling the covers over us just in case Rachel came home, I snuggled into his chest.

Placing a kiss to the hickey that I had given him, I softly whispered, "Mine."

I heard his soft whisper of, "Always," before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: This was kind of short and I'm not sure of its quality. I don't do smut. This is as close as I get sooooooooo…. Yeah. Haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know! Please don't be silent dear reader.**

**Thanks,**

**Lizzy**

**Please Review**


	19. Chapter 19

"Will!" I groaned as we crawled out of bed.

"Yes?" he smiled smugly, and I glared at him deciding that my delicate way of walking would stroke his ego enough, and that I didn't need to add to it with words. I quickly grabbed my phone sending Rachel a text.

_Will is home! Do you guys want to come home and decorate the tree?_

_Mom _

A few seconds later she responded,

_On our way_

_Rachel _

"Will! I need your help." He came towards me as if to pick me up. "I can still walk thank you! I need your help getting the Christmas stuff down."

He looked at me confusedly.

"Didn't you see the Christmas tree downstairs?"

"No, I kind of had a one-tracked mind when I came in."

"Well Rachel wants to have a big Christmas so her and Finn are coming home and we're going to decorate the tree together!" I beamed at him. "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"It sounds perfect," he whispered leaning in to capture my lips in a breath-taking kiss.

As soon as we got all the boxes down, Finn and Rachel walked through the door. "Ready?" Finn asked her and I knew that he was excited to share her first real Christmas with her. We all strung the lights around the tree and hung the ornaments. We got a little carried away with the tinsel and most of it ended up on us. After we cleaned up, we all squeezed onto the couch, Will on the far right then me the Rachel and finally Finn on the far left.

"It's beautiful," Rachel whispered and all three of us turned to look at her. When I saw the tears brimming in her eyes, I reached out and wrapped her in a hug the guys soon joining in until we were just a jumble of people. "How about some hot chocolate?" Rachel mumbled. Both guys yummed and we all extricated ourselves from the jumbled mess. "Mom and I will go make it." She pulled me up and dragged me to the kitchen. When we were in there she wrapped me in a hug. "It's perfect, " she whispered, "Our family is perfect." Then she pulled away and began boiling the water in the pot. Catching a glimpse at the clock she turned to me, "Mom, can Finn spend the night?" I wasn't sure if that was such a good idea and she seemed to notice. "It's already midnight," she reasoned.

"If his mom says it's ok."

"She already did." I glared at her slightly, but she reminded me so much of a younger me in that moment that I couldn't stay mad for long. When we took the hot chocolate back into the living room, Rachel smiled at Finn, "We have to go get the stuff out of the car, Finn." He got up and they walked outside, only to return with Finn's duffle bag and a bunch of presents. "We went Christmas shopping, and then to Finn's house to wrap them."

"Oh, yeah!" I exclaimed jumping up and going to retrieve the presents I had hidden in my closet. Soon all of them were under the tree and our family was settled back onto the couch quietly sipping our hot chocolate.

"We're going to go to bed now," she yawned taking all of our cups from us and taking them into the kitchen. "Goodnight, mom." She kissed my cheek. "Goodnight….. Will." she bent down and kissed his cheek. "Love you guys!" she laced her fingers with Finn's and they walked up the stairs whispering to each other.

I ran my arm through his and laid my head on his shoulder, just breathing in the scent of him. "I have something for you," I whispered in his ear, before going over to the Christmas tree. When I came back I sat on his lap and placed it into his hand. "Open it," I kissed his lips lingeringly.

He tore the red paper from the little box and glanced up at me before opening it. For a split second I was nervous. He opened the white box and inside lay a key on top of a notecard, when he picked up the key, it revealed the message on the note:

_You've made it impossible for me to sleep without you._

_Move in?_

He looked up at me with a look I couldn't discern and I panicked. "You don't have to if y-" he cut me off with a kiss.

Cupping my cheek in his hand he smiled up at me, though tears were forming in his eyes. "I would _love_ to move in with you but is it-"

"Already asked her, she said yes." He then wrapped his arms around me and sighed that he loved me into my hair.

"Want to go to bed? It is three."

"Yes but no monkey business, not with my daughter in the house. And besides," I started walking awkwardly again, no longer having to control it. He laughed and picked me up cradling me against him.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not!" I kissed him and nipped at his lip as he laid me back onto _our_ bed. "Or you better not be. 'Cause I'm not."

He groaned, "Shelby, you're going to be the death of me." he wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck placing a kiss to it. I sighed contentedly and curled further into his arms.

* * *

**A/N: I really like the chapter but that doesn't matter… what do you think?**

**Lizzy **

**Please Review**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So I know I missed my daily update and I'm sorry but this has been an overly stressful week and it's still Summer! But theatre starts in the summer and I really can't complain because it is, of course, my first true love. Hopefully this makes up for it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Now that being said, I give you… (drum roll please)….. Chapter 20 of ****You and I****.**

* * *

Sunday went by very quickly, we drove to Will's house (all four of us), packed up what he would need, for like ever and took it to my- scratch that, our house. He still had a lease on the other place and so we decided that we would leave some stuff there just in case, heaven forbid, we got into a really big fight.

Towards six that afternoon Finn announced that he had to go home, much to Rachel's dismay. After saying quick goobyes he left, leaving our little family. "So… What do you girls want for dinner?"

I looked over at Rachel a mysterious glint in my eye that only shone back at me in hers. "How about Jack's?" Will hung his head. He hated Jack's. I don't know why, I think their food is amazing, but he says their hamburgers are just too dry. Yes, I know what you're thinking, what kind of mother would take their vegetarian daughter to a burger house? Well apparently someone had forced her there once before we had even met and, according to Rachel, their veggie burgers are "to die for". Her words, not mine.

"Oh, come on, Will, it's our favorite," I whined grabbing on to his arm.

Much to my surprise my daughter walked around me to take a similar stance on his other arm, "Yeah, and in all fairness, you asked where _we_ wanted to go." She leaned her head on his shoulder, and so did I, both of us looking up at him and batting our eyelashes.

He sighed heavily and I knew we had won, "Fine," he mumbled. "Go get your shoes on."

"Thanks," we said in unison both reaching up to kiss his cheek. I guess in retrospect it was a little strange how similar we were in our actions, but hey, he caved, right? And besides I was really craving one of their burgers.

Within the next fifteen minutes we were all in the car, Will slightly moping as he drove the car towards his least favorite restaurant. We walked in, Rachel and I chatting about something that had happened earlier that day while Will got us a table. "I hate to interrupt you, Lucy and Ethel, but our table, and the waitress, is waiting," he joked. We merely laughed and followed.

"I'm Lucy right?" Rachel asked him but before he could answer I butted in.

"No, I'm Lucy."

"But Ethel is the older one," she stated with a glint in her eye.

"But Lucy has a child."

"But Lucy is the crazier one, and let's admit it mom, I'm crazier."

"Fine," I conceded. Will merely laughed at us while trying to hide said laughter behind his menu. "Don't laugh so hard baby, that makes you Fred." I kissed his cheek and patted his leg a little higher up than would be considered appropriate in front of my daughter, but she couldn't see anyway, so does it really matter? I heard a very, very faint but primal growl come from his throat and leaned closer into him, feigning interest in my menu.

"Well, darling, I seem to remember that Ethel was older than Fred, am I right?" he asked looking at Rachel who drew a confused face.

"No, I don't think so," she said as she pondered it.

"Well, I resent the implication!" I stated moving to sit by Rachel, suggestively glancing at him before leaning over my menu, giving him just enough of a view to drive him crazy. The waiter soon came to take our orders.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked politely. He took our orders and was off to the kitchen to fill them. Soon he was back and took our food orders. When he was finally gone, Rachel started rambling on about something that Artie told Brittney who told Santana who told Quinn who told Puck who told Finn who told Rachel, and pretty much that's all I got of the conversation. I reached out to get a sugar, allowing him another glance down my shirt as I did so. I don't know what got into me that night, but his pout earlier coupled with our playful teasing had really turned me on and I was definitely going to return the favor. I poured the sugar into my tea and stirred it with the tea spoon that the waiter had given me. When I was satisfied with the solution, I made eye contact with Will, and put the spoon in my mouth sucking on it a bit longer than was necessary and watching as he visibly gulped. I placed the spoon down on the table and turned to Rachel, "Well do Kurt and Mercedes know?" she then began into a spiel about why they didn't know what ever it was and why they couldn't know. She continued talking, blissfully unaware of the sexual tension rising between my boyfriend and I, wow that really does sound juvenile. Oh well!

Soon our food was brought to us and we all enjoyed it in silence. Unable to take the fact that I had not teased him in some way in the last fifteen minutes, I slid my foot over to his tapping it. If we weren't juvenile before, I think playing footsie demoted us to it. But that's the thing. He's just so playful and carefree it makes me _feel _ like a teenager again and I just can't help myself but to do all the things I dreamed of doing when I was a teenager had I ever gotten a boyfriend. Alas I never did, in my teen years, but now I can do all of that without the fear of being ridiculed. Gently his foot reached back over and tapped mine. Mine then stroked his before he did the same. I tapped his foot again and he looked up at me with that sexy stare but I did not feel the foot that I was expecting. Rachel, though, obviously did because she jumped a mile high. Will's face confirmed my suspicions when he turned bright red. "Sorry!" he exclaimed and I had to choke down a laugh.

"No that's ok," she smiled, "It was merely a tap and I probably had my foot in your way anyway. I was just surprised."

I had to stifle another laugh at this. At least he hadn't stroked her foot, that would have been horribly awkward. After another fifteen silent and uneventful minutes I slipped my foot out of my shoe and onto his knee gently gliding inward until-

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom," he jumped up sliding out of the booth and in the direction of said bathroom.

"What's wrong with him?" Rachel asked innocently and I wondered how she could be this oblivious, but I was also grateful for it. Suddenly, my phone beeped alerting me of a text message.

_Are you trying to kill me?_

_Will_

I laughed and sent back,

_Maybe but will you hurry up? I want to go home and got to bed ;)_

_Shelb_

I was not graced by another text message, only the return of a very anxious Will. "Are you girls ready to go?" he asked as he picked up the bill that had been laid down by the waiter during his absence. We quickly paid and made our way home. It seemed as if Will couldn't keep his hands off of me. He guided me with his hand on the small of my back, held my hand in the car, kissed my cheek at a red light. I decided then that maybe I had gone a little too far at the restaurant seeing as that we could do nothing to fulfill our mutual desire until after Rachel had gone to bed. Lucky for us, though, she went straight up after arriving and kissing us good night, something about needing to rest up for tomorrow. Crap, tomorrow was Monday, we really needed to get better at our timing, oh well a day full of tiredness was definitely worth it in my book. Immediately after we heard her door close he had me against the wall his mouth attached to my neck.

"Not here," I breathed pulling him up the stairs by the fingertips of his left hand. We quietly slipped into our room and I locked the door before letting him pull me to our bed. "We are going to have to be quiet," I warned as he began to unbutton my shirt.

"As I seem to recall, I'm not the one with the…. _loudness_ problem," he murmured against the skin of my chest as he continued kissing….. well eating it, is more like it. I smiled. He had made love to me before but something told me that tonight would be more like having sex rather than making love, and I was ok with that. I had never really experienced William Schuester at his most primal state and the thought thoroughly excited me.

Hours later we lay in each other's arms quietly talking and giggling. Yes William Schuester's sated laugh is more like a giggle, but in no way does it take away from his manliness, on the contrary, it actually kind of adds to it. I moved my head up and kissed right behind his ear. "Will?" I mumbled.

"Yes, sweetheart?" his hands resumed their previous up and down movement on my back and the arm I had thrown over his stomach.

"I thought about what you said before. Boyfriend and Girlfriend does kind of sound juvenile," We laughed.

"Do you want to call each other something else?" I heard the amusement in his voice, as he reached over and grabbed something out of the bedside drawer, I imagined it was his medicine. Shoot I had forgotten to take mine, oh well it was just a vitamin and I could wait until tomorrow to take it right? And I would be damned if I went crawling out of his embrace at that moment.

"No not really. I mean there's nothing that sounds better."

"How about partner?" he suggested and I scrunched my nose. Even though I was curled into his chest to where he could only see the back of my head he knew I didn't like it. "We could call each other our sweet hearts." I openly laughed at this. "Ooh, I've got it, how about I call you… my wife?" I froze. There was no laughter, no nose scrunching. I lifted my head off of his chest and looked him in the eye before looking at the gorgeous ring sitting in the box which was sitting on his chest.

"W-what?" I managed to stutter though my mouth had become incredible dry.

"Shelby Corcoran. Shelby. Shelb," he whispered gently brushing my hair behind my ear, "I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. Since I first heard you laugh. Since I first heard you sing. Since our first kiss, well make out session. Since our second first kiss. Since the first time I made love to you. Since you admitted that I was the first man who ever showered with you, the first man that you ever allowed the intimacy of bathing you. Since when you held me and let me cry into you. Since you dropped everything to go with me to the funeral. Since you were so worried that I would be hurt, but left anyways to be there for your daughter. I say all these since's because I love you more and more every day, with every little thing that you do. I want nothing more than to be there to love you even more every day for the rest of my life, the rest of _our_ life. So will you please, _please_ do me the honor of being my wife. Of being Mrs. Schuester. Or Mrs. Corcoran-Schuester. Or Mrs. Schuester-Corcoran. Or whatever the heck you want to be called," he cupped my face, brushing the tears away with the hand that wasn't resting on my lower back. "Even if you just keep your name entirely. I just want to be able to call you my wife. Mine. So, Shelb, what do ya say? Will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I believe I'm going to leave it there! Muwhahahahaha! Lol please let me know what you think…. I'll send you all virtual Christmas in July cookies!**

**Lizzy**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Last time in You and I...**

"_Shelby Corcoran. Shelby. Shelb," he whispered gently brushing my hair behind my ear, "I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. Since I first heard you laugh. Since I first heard you sing. Since our first kiss, well make out session. Since our second first kiss. Since the first time I made love to you. Since you admitted that I was the first man who ever showered with you, the first man that you ever allowed the intimacy of bathing you. Since when you held me and let me cry into you. Since you dropped everything to go with me to the funeral. Since you were so worried that I would be hurt, but left anyways to be there for your daughter. I say all these since's because I love you more and more every day, with every little thing that you do. I want nothing more than to be there to love you even more every day for the rest of my life, the rest of our life. So will you please, please do me the honor of being my wife. Of being Mrs. Schuester. Or Mrs. Corcoran-Schuester. Or Mrs. Schuester-Corcoran. Or whatever the heck you want to be called," he cupped my face, brushing the tears away with the hand that wasn't resting on my lower back. "Even if you just keep your name entirely. I just want to be able to call you my wife. Mine. So, Shelb, what do ya say? Will you marry me?"_

* * *

**And now today's chapter of You and I...**

"I- I don't know Will," the tears were streaming down my face now at a very rapid pace

"W-what?" at the tears in his eyes I crumbled. How could I do this to this man? How could I have made him fall in love with me? When you love someone you're supposed to do what's best for them, and being married to me is _not_ what is best for him.

I pulled away from him and crawled out of bed, pacing the floor. "I-I j-just can't do that to you, Will. I can't say yes, no matter how bad I wish I could."

"Why not?" his voice was cold as he sat up and stared at the bed blanket, anyone else would have thought that he was furious, but I knew he was trying not to break. I crawled onto the bed and sat in front of him, pulling his face up to look at me.

"Because, I can't give you what you need." It was barely above a whisper but the sound echoed through the room. He pushed me away and stood up turning his back to me.

"WHAT," his voice was harsh and the volume of it made me wince, "pray tell, can you 'not give me'?"

I just wanted to die right then. Hurting the one man who had tried to give me everything, was the hardest thing I had ever done. "A family," at first my voice was weak but all of a sudden it escalated to its full-blown volume, I was angry at him for making me spell it out for him, "I CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN WILL! AND DON'T LIE TO ME AND TELL ME THAT IT'S OK BECAUSE IT'S NOT! You want a family, you want children of your own but I can't give you that. After all the hell that Terri put you through, you deserve the one thing that will make you happy. I can't bring myself to take that away from you no matter how much you protest. You know you will begin to resent the fact that I can't give you children and then…. you'll leave me," the last three words were softer than a whisper and brought a new wave of tears to my eyes. He tried to come forward and comfort me but I just pushed passed him and put on some pajamas.

"Shelby, where are you going?"

"To sleep with ou- with my daughter," I choked before leaving the room, three paces away I turned around and walked back. "Don't leave. Sleep here, please. Unless you don't want to. You can stay here I just- I just need some space." And with that I entered into my daughter's room. Thank God she was still asleep, though I don't know how. I crawled under the covers and propped myself upon my elbow brushing the hair out of her face, and began tracing her face with my fingertips. "The worst thing I have ever done was give you up baby." I whispered though I knew she couldn't hear me. "Despite that, though, you are also the best thing that I have ever done," I leaned down and kissed her forehead. Her eyes then opened. Not fluttering open like she had been asleep but just opened, signaling that she had been faking. She shifted to where she was sitting up and pulled me to her hugging me as tightly as she could.

"Are you ok, momma?" she whispered into my hair.

"No," I cried as I laid my head to her lap and sobbed until there were no more tears left to cry. She mumbled soft assurances as she ran her fingers through my hair. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't be breaking down on you like this," I stammered as I tried to pull away from her. She was having nothing of it and pulled my head back into her lap.

"I love you. You don't have to have any pretenses with me. I know you're not perfect and yet, to me, you still are." She bent over and placed a kiss to my temple before shifting us to where we were both lying down facing each other. "Do you want to marry him?" she asked gently.

Tears were once again forming in my eyes as I nodded. She kissed my forehead before continuing. "Then why did you say no?"

I scoffed, "You didn't hear?"

"Yes, I did. But what are you _really _afraid of?" It's kind of scary how well she knows me.

"That he'll leave me because I can't give him children. That's what the doctor said."

"That he would leave you?"

I laughed at her confusion, "No, that I can't have any more children."

"You guys could always adopt."

"No. I-I couldn't do that. I don't know why but I j-just couldn't d-do that."

"Well maybe the doctor's wrong. They have so many treatments you can do to help."

"But that would just get both of our hopes up only to crush them."

"Maybe he just wants you momma. Maybe he just wants to know that you're his, that you won't leave him. Maybe he just wants to know that if you two get in a fight you will still share a bed. Maybe he just wants to know that you will love him for better for worse. For richer and for poorer."

"How did you get so smart?" I asked playfully.

"Oh I get it from people, mainly my mom, she's this great teacher with an _amazing_ voice."

I laughed, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, mom. You're welcome to stay here if you want, but I would go to him. Even if you don't accept right now, I think it would mean a lot to him that you came back."

I kissed her forehead, "You are the best daughter, ever. You know that?"

"I try," she laughed.

I walked back to the room, not quite sure of myself. He was still there and I breathed a sigh of relief. He was also still naked so I quickly shed my clothes before crawling back in bed. "Can we start this conversation over?" he was silent his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, jaw clenched. "I…. I don't know where to start. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I love you, too, more than you can possibly ever fathom…. I love your smile. I love the gleam in your eye when you are proud of our kids, they are our kids… every last glee clubber. I love how you were the only man I have ever taken a shower with. I know it sounds stupid but that was always a really intimate thing for me, because you see each other completely naked, without the lust glasses on. I mean sure there is always going to be _some_ lust every time I see you naked, but that was different. I love how our voices blend perfectly when we sing together. I love how you love my daughter as if she were your own. I love how you wanted to come back with me, to be here for both of us. But I also love how you stayed. I love how you accepted me, even after all of the horrible things I did to Rachel, you saw how she was willing to give me another chance and how I really wanted to make it work this time, and you gave me a second chance too. I love how you let me help with glee club. I love how it seems like we've been dating since the day I took that teaching job at McKinely. But most importantly? I love you, Will." sometime during my speech he had turned toward me. I leaned over him to get the box from the bedside drawer and almost dropped it as I felt his mouth place a kiss right above my belly button. I slid under the covers and looked him straight in the eye. "And I would also love, if you don't mind and aren't mad, if you would put this ring on my finger, because I am yours until the day I die." He beamed at me before taking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto my ring finger.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his body flush against mine. I could feel the excitement growing in both of us. "Babe," he whispered, "It's midnight. We should go to sleep."

"I know and we will, as soon as we're finished." I nipped at his lips and rolled over onto my back bringing him to rest above me. I heard _that_ growl again and threw my leg around his waist.

A while later he collapsed on top of me, and I sighed with content. His weight was delicious in its distribution over my body. He kissed my cheek before trying to roll off of me. I merely groaned and held tighter to him. "Shelby," he whispered into my ear, "I don't want to kill you." I grunted my disapproval. He laughed and moved off of me, but only half-way. I still lay on my back and he kept half of his body on mine, allowing one leg between mine and an arm wrapped securely over my stomach and around my waist. "Go to sleep," he whispered against the side of my head before kissing it.

"Only if you sing me a song."

"Fine….

_You're a falling star_

_You're the getaway car_

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far_

_You're a swimming pool on an August day _

_And you're the perfect thing to say._

_And you play it coy_

_But it's kinda cute _

_When you smile at me you know exactly what you do_

_Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true _

_Cause you can see it when I look at you_

_And in this crazy life_

_And through these crazy times _

_It's you, it's you_

_You make me sing_

_You're every line_

_You're everyone_

_You're everything."_

That was the last thing I heard before I fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know! By the way, the song is "Everything" by Michael Buble. It just seemed perfect for this chapter :). Oh! I don't own glee or "Everything"**

**Love,**

**Lizzy**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	22. Chapter 22

I woke with a start as I heard my daughter's scream. I quickly opened my eyes to realize that I was naked and snuggled up to my naked boyf- fiancé and my daughter was standing in the doorway with her hand over her eyes. "Oh my Oz!" she screamed, "I am officially scarred for life! All I wanted to do was come in and ask if you had anything you needed ironed, cause I'm a good daughter, and what thanks do I get? A mentally scarring image of my mother and her fiancé, who I might add is my teacher, both naked, and snuggling in bed! Ew!" she shuddered as she paced back and forth with her hand thrown dramatically over her face. "I'm just happy your hips are covered!" I was still in shock, this was not how I wanted to start the first day of the last week of school before Winter Break. She then stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. I shifted and looked up at him.

"Well, that was horribly awkward." He chuckled at my mortified expression.

"You know Rachel," he whispered into my hair, "she's a little over the top but she'll get over it."

"I hope so."

He kissed my head and then pulled me off the bed and into his embrace. "Well, for the record your naked body has ruined me for life, scarred if you will." I glared at him incredulously warning him to choose his words carefully. "Well, I can't exactly look at any other woman's naked body after seeing perfection," he said cheesily. I smacked his chest and walked into the bathroom. "Can I take a shower with you?"

"No," I deadpanned. As I got into the shower, I heard him enter the bathroom.

"Please," he whined.

I had finished bathing by the time I answered, "Ok, fine." I backed up to the wall with the water control as he looked at me predatorily. "Will?"

"Yeah," he had just stepped into the stream of water and was getting closer. I turned the water to cold and jumped out.

At his scream I yelled, "I think you need to cool down." He was out of the shower then and chasing me. Finally he caught me and threw me onto the bed climbing above me.

"Whatever will I do with you?" he asked as he pinned my hands above my head before leaning down and giving me a long and passionate kiss.

"I learned my lesson last time, so I'm not opening the door but you guys should know that we have like thirty minutes until we need to be at school." I jumped out from under him and ran to the closet to change into some clothes as he went to take his shower before getting dressed himself.

A few hours later will and I were sitting in the teacher's lounge eating lunch with Shannon and Emma. All of us were laughing and talking when Sue walked in. "Well, it looks like mop-head and ice queen made it official!" she went to grab my hand but I pulled it away. "I'm sure you will make beautiful children." I could feel Will tense next to me and laid my hand on his knee under the table.

"Leave, Sue,' he seethed.

"Well I just wanted to know if I could come invest in the company you're sure to start up. I mean if your children come out with hair like yours they'll have little elves making cookies in it in no time. With the excess of cookies you should sell them. That is if Ice Queen over here even lets you touch her." I glared at the woman. I wanted to tell her just how much I let him touch me but I wouldn't do that, mainly for Emma and Shannon's sake. I gently pulled his head to mine and kissed his lips soundly before turning to see Sue with that still smug smirk on her face. Emma and Shannon simply glanced between the three of us wondering what would happen next. "You call _that _a kiss?" she asked mockingly. I nodded. "Well then looks like that cookie company is never going to happen. Sorry, Will."

I stood up and walked behind Will's chair. "Yes, Sue, I do call _that_ a kiss," I gave his chair a hard yank and pulled him away from the table. "But I also call _this_ a kiss." I walked around his chair and threw my leg over his legs, effectively straddling his lap. I pushed my chest into his and covered his mouth with mine slipping my tongue as far down his throat as it would go. He groaned as his hands came to rest on my butt as he pulled me right on top of him to show how much I was affecting him. Taking the hint I crawled off of him and back into my seat taking in Sue's dumbfounded expression. "As ice queen I hearby announce you banished from this table." With nothing left to say she got up and walked out occasionally looking back at me with disbelief. I felt slightly embarrassed for Shannon and Emma who were both avoiding eye-contact with us. I looked over at Will to see that he had disbelief written all over his face too. "What? I had to prove to her that I can kiss." He just chuckled. The bell then rang and we all went off to our separate classes.

Later that afternoon, I was sitting in my office, when I heard someone in heels running down the hall. Curious, I got up and opened the door. I saw a crying Rachel fly down the hallway and into my office, I turned to face her but she seemed to be trying to hide behind me. "Mommy, hide me," she whispered as she clung to the back of my shirt.

"From who? " I asked as Leroy Berry ran into my office.

"Rachel?... oh Shelby!"

"Yeah… 'Shelby!' Who else do you think she would run too? What about you? What are you doing here?"

"We want Rachel to come back home. She's had her nice little vacation at your house but now it's time to go home." His voice was stern. I glared at him.

"Nice little vacation?" I spat. Rachel whimpered and held tighter to the back of my shirt. "Did you forget that this 'nice little vacation' started when you kicked her out and told her to get all of her stuff the next day?"

"We didn't mean that."

"You can't play with a young girl's emotions like that!"

"You can't keep her. You are not her legal parent!" he had a so-take-that look on his face.

"Actually, Mr. Berry I'm glad that you came by because I need you to sign this little piece of paper."

"What is it?"

"Oh, just a contract saying that you can't contact her unless she contacts you first until she's eighteen."

"You can't do that!"

"Oh contraire, I can. The police listened to Rachel's story, and after seeing that I am her birth mother they gave me this and said for me to ask you to sign it. They also said that if you refused they would pick you up and take you downtown to do so."

He grimaced. "This is ridiculous, Rachel! I am your father!"

"No you're not," she stated coming out from behind me but lacing her fingers with mine for moral support. "You nor Hiram Berry are my father. I have a father, yes, but he is neither of you."

"And who, may I ask, is this newfound father?" he spat.

"Will Schuester." I squeezed her hand, my heart swelling with pride

"Your choir teacher?" he was fuming.

"No," ok now I was confused. "My choir teacher is Mr. Schuester. My dad is William Schuester, my mother's fiancé."

"You think he wants either of you? That man is so flighty he'll probably leave within the year."

"Don't bet on it." A voice from the hallway stated as he walked into the room. "Are my girls ok?" he asked coming over to us.

"Yes, honey. We were just finishing up, I guess. Leroy, are you going to sign and get out or do I need to call my friends at the police station?"

The man grabbed the pen and signed it walking out in a huff. I turned to Rachel, "Are you ok?"

She nodded and turned to Will. 'You don't have to be my dad if you don't want to I was just trying to get to him."

"Well do you want me to?" she nodded. "Then I will." he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Are you really ok?"

"Yep! Now anyway!"

I laughed, "Ok good now get to class." I swatted at her rear as she headed out and she squealed.

"Mooooommmmmm."

"Go, Rachel." I laughed.

* * *

**A/N: sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo….. What did you think? I got like two or three requests done in one chapter woohoo! Now I need more requests to fill in the gaps between where I am and where I want to be haha. So get to reviewing…please?**

**Lizzy **

**Please Review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: So I know this is a bit odd and I don't know if I'm the only one who does it but sometimes I'm reading a story here on the fabulous fanfiction and I get struck by the inspiration fairy and I really really want to write a one-shot or something based off that story. I never do it because I never have the courage to ask the author and I don't want to ruin their vision. I would just like to say that if anyone would like to write something from mine feel free to ask! Haha I don't know maybe I'm the only one who ever feels that way but if I'm not and you want to do it for mine just contact me!**

**That being said, I don't own glee.**

* * *

I was slightly infatuated with the whole knight in shining armor coming in and saving my daughter and I thing, even though we would have been fine without him. Needless to say, we spent the rest of the hour in my office with the door locked.

"Wow! Ummmm…." He stuttered as I rebuttoned my shirt and began putting the items that were usually on my desk back on it.

"I really like the feeling of danger….. you know fear getting caught?" I laughed and he kissed my cheek. "Wait! Didn't you have a class?"

"Well, they were taking a test," I saw Rachel run this way and I asked the next door teacher to keep an eye on them. I said I didn't know how long I was going to be but it's been forty-five minutes so I had better get back." He pulled me to him and placed a very long kiss to my lips. "See you at glee."

Another forty-five minutes later I was walking towards the auditorium with all of my stuff. The kids weren't going to be there for thirty minutes, seeing as glee didn't start until thirty minutes after school, so I figured Will and I could get a make-out session in before. I giggled, since when did I become so obsessed with finding ways to get that man's lips on mine? As I walked into the auditorium I saw Will talking with a pretty blonde-headed girl. I smiled and continued walking towards him before I stopped in my tracks, finally able to hear what they were saying. The woman said the only thing that I could hear. "-love you, Will." then she leaned up and kissed him square on the mouth. My eyes quickly brimmed with tears and I dropped all of my stuff, save for my purse and ran from the auditorium.

I heard Kurt yell my name before I heard Rachel's worried "Mom?"s. I couldn't stop running though, which is pretty impressive considering my six inch heels. I jumped into my car and drove home. One look in the mirror showed that Rachel was close behind in her own car. I tore my shoes off and ran up the stairs but one look at our bed and I was crying even worse so I ran and threw myself on Rachel's bed, knowing that she wouldn't mind. I curled under the covers and tried to make the tears subside as I waited for her inevitable entrance. Sure enough, she entered sitting the gold star cup full of diet coke on her bedside table before taking her shoes off and sliding in beside me. She brushed my hair away from my face and kissed my cheek. "What's wrong momma?" I just sobbed harder and she pulled me to rest my head on her chest. She softly ran her hand down my back and kissed the back of my head as she waited for me to tell her what happened.

"It happened again," I whispered.

"What? No! Mr. Schue wouldn't cheat on you!" I knew that she would know what I was talking about and smiled slightly as I curled farther into her. "Well what happened?"

"I walked in the girl said 'I love you' kissed him and I ran out. The rest you know." Suddenly we heard the door open and then slam shut before heavy footsteps were hear running up the stairs.

"Shelby, Oh baby, what's wrong? Kurt came and found me and said that you were crying wh-"

"You know damn well what happened!" I shouted jumping up from the bed and staring him in the eye.

"Well would you care to enlighten me as to what it is I apparently forgot?"

"You kissed her!" I shouted pushing him away from me.

"What are you talkin- oh."

"Yeah, oh!" I mocked. "So what? You propose to me but on the other hand you have someone else on the side? What the heck? Aren't I enough for you?"

"God, Shelby, that wasn't what you think it was," he ran his hand through his hair before finally seeing Rachel. "Rach, honey can you please go downstairs?"

"No," she stated defiantly as she stood from the bed and laced her fingers with mine. "She's my mom! I'm the one who's going to be picking up the pieces so I deserve to know what's going on so as not to have to ask her!"

"Rachel, I'm not going to hurt her-"

"Too late," she mumbled.

"I won't hurt her and I'm going to fix what's going on right now, but this would be a lot easier if it was just your mom and I."

She looked at me and I nodded. She kissed my cheek and glared at him before walking out and closing the door. "Downstairs, Rach," I called and heard her sigh and walk down the steps.

He reached for my hand but I pulled it away. "Can we sit?" he asked hesitantly and I obliged. "Listen, Shelb, I love you, so much, there is no one who I want to be with besides you, ok?" he reached to wipe a tear from my face. I turned away from him and he dropped his hand sighing.

"Who is she?" I squeaked angered at myself for not being able to control my voice.

"She's my ex-girlfriend. Ex, Shelby. We dated shortly after my divorce, when Emma was with Ken. She was really into the relationship, I just wasn't. When she told me that she loved me, I knew I had to break up with her because I knew that I didn't feel the same. She was heartbroken, but oddly I felt relieved. That was right before I started kind of dating Emma and before we made out that one time. Remember that?" I nodded and he continued. "Well I was waiting in the auditorium. After I got your text, I practically sprinted to the auditorium. Well when I got there, she was sitting there waiting for me. We talked and she asked why the club wasn't in there yet. I told her that they had a thirty minute break and she asked if she could stay to talk. I said that you were coming, well I said that 'my fiance' was coming. She made some joke about never thinking that I would ever get married again. She just stopped laughing all of a sudden, turned to me, said 'I still love you, Will,' and kissed me. I pushed her off of me and told her that I was in love with you. That I had never loved her and that I had never loved anyone as much as you. She scoffed and asked if I loved you as much as I had loved Terri and I told her more," he whipped the traitorous tears from my eyes and kissed my forehead. "I do Shelby, I love you more than words could ever say, you have to know that."

"I do," I whispered finally leaning into his touch. "I love you too."

"I know," I sat straight at his cocky smile. "Well first off you gave me a chance to explain myself, so you trusted that I wasn't cheating on you somewhere deep down. And," he pulled my hand up and kissed right next to my ring. "You didn't throw this at me."

"Well maybe I just think it's pretty," I stated pulling my hand back and admiring it. He moved to where he was leaning against the headboard and pulled me to rest on his chest.

"You know," he began as he played with the ring on my finger. "This ring was my mother's." I looked up at him and smiled but then it quickly changed.

"So it was Terri's too?"

"Nope. It's only been mom's and yours." At my confused expression he continued. "Well, I loved Terri, yes, but I would have never given her something so special. Besides my mom is still alive and fully intended on keeping it until she died. That is, until she met you."

"What?"

"I told you before that she really liked you. At the funeral she told me that she knew you were the one for me. She never really liked Terri." I laughed. "Anyway, she said she knew you were the one and she said she wanted you to have something from her. She told me to propose to you with this ring. She said that if you didn't like it then she would pay for the new one but that she wanted to do something because-" he paused and I urged him on. "Because she saw how happy you made me, and how happy you are with me."

"It's beautiful," I smiled up at him. I snuggled deeper into his chest and sighed. "I'm going to sleep."

"Ok," he stated as he began to rub my back and hum a soft yet unrecognizable tune.

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think? Next chapter will be a bit different because it won't be from Shelby's point of view, well all of it won't be. I wanted to add a Will/Rachel moment without her and it is important that she not be there for it. **

**Lizzy **

**Please Review**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I wont be at home tomorrow so decided to go ahead and post this! Hope you enjoy! I really want your impact on this one guys! Don't be shy!**

Will came down about an hour and a half later. "You're mom's asleep," he smiled and I glared at him. "What's wrong?" I raised my eyebrow at him and he explained the whole story and what went on upstairs.

"Ok," I sighed. "I'm sorry for acting that way. Look you know I love you like a father, but you have to know that she," I pointed upstairs, "comes first. I love her so much and no one, and I mean no one is going to hurt her, that woman has lived through enough pain to last seven people's lifetimes and even that would be too much for one person. She is the strongest person that I have ever met in my life. I can't believe though that you of all people wouldn't have been more careful. I mean you know that happened before and she wouldn't take it lightly."

"What happened before?"

I covered my mouth in shock, "You don't know? Well I won't tell you, it's not my place."

"Rachel, please. I'm going to be her husband."

"She'll tell you when she wants to."

"Do you really believe that? You know your mother, she won't she's going to keep it to herself until it almost kills her." He was right and I realized that the only reason why she had told me was because I had specifically asked if she had ever been cheated on before.

"I don't know, Will. She told me in confidence. I mean she never actually said don't tell anyone but I don't want to hurt her you know?"

"Please Rachel? Listen to me," I looked up at him and saw all of the pain that was in his eyes but also the immense love. "Your mother, she's broken. Like you said she has been through too much pain to be healthy. She's not going to tell me because she has this twisted view that if she tries to get help then she's being a burden. I'm not asking you to tell me everything, just help me understand today."

I sighed and looked down at the counter, knowing he was right. "When she was fifteen she fell in love with her best friend. They had known each other and been best friends since kindergarten but she had only just developed actual feelings for the guy. His name was Jacob. Well Jacob started to like her too. They beat around the bush for the longest time for fear of losing their friendship but finally, in the middle of their sophomore year, they began dating. She was head over heels in love with him. She said they were inseparable. The end of her junior year they were at her house, alone. Mom never talks about her family but I don't think they were home very often, and anything that she does say has resentment in it. Those stories are completely her own to tell you. Anyway, she and Jacob were at her house all alone. He began kissing her neck and she thought that he was just playing around and giggled and playfully pushed him away. He was serious though. She had no idea what to do. She didn't want to anger him so she let him continue. She was sitting, or well lying, on the couch without a shirt but the rest of her clothes on. She finally got up the courage to push him away. He asked what was the matter with her and she tearfully explained that she had no idea what to do, her mom had never told her and apparently kids didn't talk about it amongst themselves back then. He smiled and said that it was alright, he would teach her. She was so scared, she didn't know what she was supposed to say so she said ok. He walked her up to her room and had his way with her. He just used her!" I slammed my fist on the table angered that anyone would have the gall to take my mother for granted and take, literally take her innocence. After a few seconds, I continued though through gritted teeth. "She said he started off gentle but it really hurt. She said that he said she was taking too long to adjust and he continued on with what he was doing," tears were in my eyes as I imagined the pain she must have been through. "She screamed though not for reasons that you're supposed to scream during sex. She said that it was the most painful thing, besides giving birth, that she has ever done. And when he finally finished he just stood up and got dressed, laughing at her for crying. 'You're so stupid' he said 'it's only sex. Why can't you be like other girls our age?' with that he left." I slammed my fist on the counter again and looked down trying to hide the tears of anger welling up in my eyes. I looked up and saw the rage in his eyes too. "He left her Will, left her crying in her own blood and his- well you know. She tried to talk to her mother about it but she just told her that's what she gets for having sex at a young age! That's just not right! The night I lost my virginity I came home and she held me while I cried," at his even more enraged eyes I quickly added, "Not that Finn did anything wrong, it's just I felt so weird and I just needed her to hold me and tell me it was going to be alright. And I wanted it! I wanted to give Finn my virginity! That ba- pervert took it away from her. I can only imagine her need for her mother then, and the woman just turned her away. Anyway, the next day at school he acted like nothing had happened. He was still lovey dovey with her and she went along with it. They dated for almost another year when she went to his house and found him making out with a shirtless cheerleader. She broke up with him and he told everyone how many times they had done it. The school turned against her. It's stupid you know? He did it too and yet she was called the whore! Her high school career was ruined, all because of one stupid boy. The worst part is that they were best friends before the whole thing." I reached over and placed my hand over his, "So now do you understand why she was so upset?"

"Yeah. Oh God, Rach. I didn't know that it was so bad."

"There are some worse stories but like I said, those are her stories to tell you. I will not repeat them without her permission. Like I said before, she comes first." I could tell he wanted me to tell him but he could tell I would most definitely would not. We were silent for a long while and I began cooking dinner, vegan pancakes and eggs and sausage for mom and Will. I may hate meat but I would kill for my mom so what's a few eggs and sausage? It is her favorite meal, and if it makes her feel better, then I'll do it. Suddenly we heard shuffling and a very sleepy Shelby Corcoran walked into the kitchen and you could definitely tell that she was just waking up. Will was over to her in two quick steps and had her engulfed in his arms. He kept pressing kisses to her head until she looked up at him.

"Geeze, Will. I already forgave you," she laughed.

He kept one arm around her and cupped her cheek with the other hand. She grabbed a hold of his wrist and smiled up at him. "I know I just really love you," he whispered and kissed her. I took that as my cue to turn around.

While I flipped the sausage over, two arms wrapped around my stomach and my mother's soft voice rang in my ear, "You told him about Jacob didn't you?"

I whipped around in her arms and was relieved to not see hurt in her eyes. "I'm so sorry mom. I didn't mean to- well I just-" I hung my head. "I just told him because I thought it would help him understand and be more careful with you. Please don't be mad. I didn't mean to hurt you." her arms tightened around my middle and I looked up at her face.

"I'm not mad sweetheart," she kissed my cheek, "I'm kind of glad that you did. Now I don't have to." She hugged me tight. "Ooh sausage. Smells yummy." I grinned as she leaned over the stove to sniff the food better. All of a sudden she put her hand on her mouth and ran to the bathroom. I followed after her forcing Will to stay with the cooking food. When we reached the bathroom she began throwing up and I held her hair back. When she finished she slumped against the wall and I got a wet washcloth to wash her face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled, "Now let's go eat, I'm really craving that sausage."

"You just threw up!" I exclaimed.

"I know, it's weird isn't it? But I feel fine now, and I really want some of that sausage." I grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the bathroom.

"Stay right here," she mumbled ok but didn't look happy with being cooped up. I went and checked that Will was still in the kitchen before returning and shutting the door.

"Mom, I know this is a hard question, but are you pregnant?"

**A/N: and with that note, I bid adieu. Goodnight to all. See you Friday! Please let me know what you think.**

**Lizzy**


	25. Chapter 25

"Am I what?" I asked a bit stunned that she would ask me such a thing. She hastily opened the door and ushered me upstairs and into my bedroom.

"I'll be right back," she stated before stepping out the door. She walked back in five minutes later and told me that she had told Will she needed to talk to me alone. "Mom, I know this is hard but is there any possible way that you could be?" she sat beside me on the bed. "When was your last period?"

"Rachel," I gasped trying to hold back the tears. She _knew_ that I couldn't get pregnant. She knew that!

"Momma," she cradled my face in her hands. "Don't cry. It's just I had mine last week. We are always on the same week. And you always forget to get enough tampons for school. You always ask for one of mine. Always. And what about these cravings? You've been having strange cravings. And wanting to eat immediately after you throw up? That is not normal." She was right. About everything. I leaned forward and placed my face in her neck and sobbed.

"What am I going to do? What if he doesn't want kids? Oh Rachel we've only dated for like a week and I'm already knocked up!"

"We don't know that you are. How about we go down to the pharmacy and get a couple of tests. Then we'll do them and if they say positive, we'll go to the doctor. And he's your fiancé and he loves you he's not going to leave you." I cried for a bit longer and we decided it would be best to go and get some dinner before heading to the pharmacy.

Conversation at the table was awkward so we mostly remained silent. Will kept sending me funny looks but every time I caught his eye he only smiled and continued eating. "Thank you both. Breakfast for dinner's my favorite."

They both smiled at me. "It was Rachel's idea."

"But you helped," I smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

"This is true," he kissed me again this time even longer.

"While I am happy that you guys made up, my mind keeps flashing to this morning. Gross!" she squealed as I kissed him harder before pulling away.

"That's what you get for the other day with Finn."

"Funny, I was under the impression that this morning made up for that." We both crumpled into a fit of laughter. While it was not as funny as all that we were just happy that the tension broke.

"Honey, why don't you go get ready to go and Will and I will clean the kitchen."

"Go?" he asked.

"Yes, Rachel and I have to go to the store."

"Tonight? I can go for you, if you want."

"No we need feminine products and such," I stated putting on my best poker face. It wasn't_ really_ lying was it?

"Oh," he hesitated, "I c-can still go."

I laughed, "No honey, it's ok. Go, Rach."

She ran up the stairs and we set to work finishing up the kitchen. When we finished I ran upstairs to fix my hair and makeup.

"Honeycouldyoujust go out and start the car so it can warm up?" I called from upstairs.

He did so and soon Rachel and I were out the door.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked her nervously when we were almost to the pharmacy.

"Well we are going to buy five tests, and a box of tampons to take home, then we are going to go to the bathroom in the back and do the tests so that way if they are positive we can make a phone call on the way home, and Will won't find them."

"I feel weird hiding this from him," I stated simply.

"Well then don't. He's the father right?"

"Well if I am pregnant then yes."

"Ok then, tell him. If it's positive."

We pulled up to the pharmacy and I got an aching feeling in my stomach. I grabbed her hand for moral support and we walked in and straight to the test isle. We got the five tests and tampons and walked to the cashier. "I hope you have the result that you are looking for," the cashier smiled and we started towards the bathroom. When we had activated all five tests we set the timer and waited for them to be finished.

I paced back and forth. "This is the longest five minutes of my life!" I sighed over dramatically and she laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you are so funny when you're over-dramatic. You remind me a lot of myself." I smiled and the timer went off.

We both looked over to where the tests were resting. "Do you want me to look first?" she asked and I nodded my head.

"No wait! Let's do it together." I grabbed her hand and we walked to the counter. Positive. Positive. Positive. Positive. Positive. I was in shock. All five stated that I was, in fact, pregnant.

"Momma?" she asked placing a hand on my shoulder. I turned quickly in her arms and cried briefly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Happy. Scared. Excited. Terrified."

"Well let's make the phone call." We quickly called my ob/gyn and made an appointment for the next morning. We placed all five sticks in the bag and walked out to the car. "Do you want me to drive?"

I silently handed her the keys and climbed into the passenger seat. I pulled out one of the sticks and stared at the little plus sign the entire way home. As we walked up the stairs to the house, she told me let her go first. As soon as she opened the door Will rushed to us. "Is everything ok?"

"Mom's just a little in shock."

"Why?..." he then recognized the stick in my hand. "Shelby, are you?"

"According to this… yes," I whispered.

"Really?" he asked dumbfounded.

I looked up at him and smiled, "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. Do you want to go with me?"

"Do I- Shelby that is the most ridiculous question you have ever asked me!" he scooped me up and swung me around before settling back onto the ground and kissing me senseless.

"I hate to interrupt this little love-fest but I'm going to bed," she walked over and kissed my cheek before hugging my neck, "I'm going too, whether you like it or not."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." We all then decided to go to bed dreaming of the possible new addition to our family.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it :) please let me know what you think? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Haha let me know and I will gladly answer.**

**Lizzy **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	26. Chapter 26

**a/n: thank you for all of the reviews! I love you guys sooooo much.**

* * *

When we got up the next morning there was a sense of apprehension in the air. Will and I took our usual morning shower together, though this time it was not erotic at all. We bathed ourselves, got out and went about our business.

When all three of us sat down for breakfast, not one of us spoke a word. Will and I called in to say that we would be in during second period and I did the same for Rachel saying that it was a family emergency, I mean it sort of was, wasn't it?

Like the rest of the morning, the ride to the doctor was silent. I signed in and we sat in the waiting room. They sat on either side of me and both had their fingers laced with mine for moral support.

"Shelby Corcoran?" a small nurse called and we all remained linked as we walked to the room. When the nurse had gotten the necessary information and left, Will turned to Rachel.

"Can you please give us a minute?" he asked politely and the girl stepped out. When the door shut he cupped my face in his hands and the tears fell down my face.

"Will, I'm so scared," I breathed.

"I know, baby, I know you are," he kissed my forehead. "Listen to me," the force in his tone made me look into his eyes, "baby or no baby, I still love you, with everything that I am." I nodded and he kissed my lips. There was a knock at the door. "Rach, you can come back in."

"Well that's nice but my name isn't Rach," the doctor said as she walked into the room, "We are going to take you down the hall Miss Corcoran, run some tests and bring you back."

"Ok," I nodded before squeezing Will's hand one last time and giving Rachel, who had come in with the doctor, a hug. Walking down the hallway seemed to take an eternity. I peed into the cup like they told me to do and they took seven tubes of blood before sending me back to the room in which my daughter and fiancé were pacing the room. "Results in thirty minutes," I whispered before sitting back down on the table.

There was a knock on the door thirty minutes later. The doctor walked in with a smile on her face. "We have a miracle. You weren't supposed to be able to, but Shelby, you're pregnant!" I lept off the table giving Rachel a hug before launching myself into Will's arms. Not caring that my daughter, or the doctor was in the room I peppered his face with kisses mumbling 'thank you' over and over again. Finally I gave him a long and deep kiss which was interrupted by the clearing of two throats.

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled, turning red. The doctor then explained that she wanted to keep me on observation for the entire pregnancy due to the fact that I was not supposed to be able to have a baby. She decided that she wanted to see me every week at the least and I agreed, only wanting the best for our unborn child. She then left telling us that we were free to go when we were ready. Rachel and Will both engulfed me in a big hug before we started on our way to school. After signing Rachel in, Will and I walked hand in hand down the hallway. We were almost to my classroom when he pulled me into a closet. He pushed me up against the wall and claimed me as his, right there in the janitor's closet.

"Thank you so much," he whispered against my collar bone, "you already made me a dad with Rachel, but now you're making me a daddy with our own baby." He smiled and kissed my lips. He placed his hand on my stomach and laughed heartily, "I'm going to be a daddy!"

"Yes, but let's not announce it to the world just yet. I want to wait at least past the first tri-mester just in case."

"Ok," he whispered claiming my lips again, "I love you."

"I love you too, Will."

* * *

**A/N: I know this is really short but I wanted it to stop right where it is! Hope you liked let me know!**

**Lizzy**

**Please Review **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: thank you so much to all of my lovely reviewers, readers, followers and favoriters haha. I love you all.**

**I don't own glee :(**

* * *

Will and I awoke and climbed out of bed heading towards the bathroom and laughing at nothing in particular. Walking into the bathroom, Will kissed my cheek and told me he had to go get something from downstairs. When asked if he wanted me to go with him, he stated that it was fine and for me to start the water. I did so and began to take off my pajamas. Before I could step into the shower though an excruciating pain shot through my stomach. I stopped to catch my breath, but another pain shot through my entire body. Doubling over in pain I saw the blood pooling at my feet. "NO!" I screamed right before another pain ten times worse than the one before hit. I crashed into the ground but had no time to register the pain from the fall as another pain coursed through my body followed shortly by another and then another. I screamed in agony over the pain and what I knew was happening. I heard footsteps running up the stairs and the door flew open.

"Shelby!" Will screamed as I tossed and turned trying to get the pain to subside. I knew I was rolling in my own blood, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Will ran out and I could hear him calling 9-1-1 in the other room frantically. He then ran back downstairs supposedly to unlock the door. When he returned to me he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap.

"No! You're going to get blood all over you!" I cried but clung to his shirt knowing that he wouldn't let me go.

"Shhhhh, baby, it's ok. Shhhhhhh."

"No Will! it most definitely is AHHHHH!" I threw my head back and screamed bloody murder. Curling back into his arms I felt the tears stream down my face. "Why can't I do this? Why can't I have a baby? Why must my body treat me like this?" I looked into Will's eyes but only saw sympathy.

"I don't know, baby," he kissed my forehead as another pain shot through my body. I heard the paramedics running up the stairs but I couldn't bring myself to care that I was lying naked covered in my own blood. I just wanted my baby back. I wanted to have a baby.

"I'm so sorry Will. I'm so sorry," I cried as the paramedics took me to the ambulance. "I'm so sorry."

I immediately shot up. It took me a second to realize my surroundings. I was in our office. I looked down at myself I was clean, if not a bit wrinkly. I sighed in relief and shrunk back into my chair. _It was just a dream_, I sighed. _More like a nightmare_. I tried to regain my composure but before I knew it tears were streaming down my face. _It could happen._ I shook my head against the though. _No, I won't let it! I am going to have this baby! _Frustrated, I calmed myself down, cleaned myself up and walked to glee.

The next couple of days passed by fairly quickly and without any more nightmares, though I had to make a conscious effort not to think about it during the day. Finally Friday night arrived, and with it Winter Break. Will and I sat snuggled up on the couch with Rachel watching Jim Carrey's How the Grinch Stole Christmas. I hadn't told them about the nightmare but they knew something was off. I marveled at how, in just a couple of days, our tree's present population had grown tenfold. When two o'clock in the morning rolled around we all drug ourselves to bed, ready for a nice, long, and relaxing break. That, however was not happening.

Eight- twenty five had me running to the front door. Will had asked if I wanted him to go but I simply stated that whoever was here wanted to see me, and if they were going to wake me up at such an un-Godly hour then they were going to get what they were going to get. So I shrugged into his shirt from the day before, buttoned it up and ran out to the door. I immediately regretted my state of undress as I opened the door.

"Uh…. Hi…mom…" she looked me up and down with the same disdain and disappointment that she always did, and I felt ashamed, like I always did.

"Hello Shelby. I haven't heard from you in nearly five years and thought I would drop by and see how you were doing."

"With a suitcase?" I asked trying to control the anger threatening to drip from my voice.

"Yes, well I didn't want you to be lonely on the Holidays it's not as if you have anyone else to share it with."

She pushed past me and waited in the foyer for me to shut the door. "Did it ever occur to you, mother, that maybe I do have people to spend it with?"

"Who's at the door, Shell?" just then Will decided that it would be a good idea to come out of our bedroom dressed only in his slacks from the day before.

"Still being a slut I see," I heard her mumble and I hung my head trying to hide the tears forming.

To add to the look of shock on my mother's face, "Hey mom, can I borrow your straightener?" Rachel called walking out of her room, "Mine's…." She noticed the woman standing next to me, "broken." My mother looked from me to Rachel to Will and then back and forth from Rachel to me a couple of times.

"M-mom," I cleared my throat. "This is Will, my fiancé, and this," I walked over to Rachel placing my arm around her waist, "is Rachel, my daughter."

The look of shock on both of their faces was almost identical. "Adopted?" my mother managed to ask.

"No," I looked defiantly into her eyes. I was not, am not, ashamed of my daughter. My mother may have been able to make me ashamed of anything else but she was not going to make me ashamed of her. Sure, the situation left more to be desired but she grew up well and was with me now. She's one hundred percent me, only nicer, and I couldn't be prouder. "Rachel, Will, this is my mother." Rachel's eyes flared with anger. She was the only person that I had ever told about her and it made me feel good that my daughter wanted to stick up for me but I only held her tighter against me to let her know that I needed her with me.

"Well I'm going to take my things to my room," she sighed trying to get away for a moment. She tried pushing past me but I stopped her with a hand to her shoulder.

"You don't have a room, mother."

"Sure I do."

"That's Rachel's room now." We slightly glared at each other for a moment before Will stepped in.

"Look, Shell, I'll go pack a bag and stay at my house tonight and you and Rachel can stay in your room and your mother can stay in Rachel's room." Neither one of us took our gazes away from each other, both determined to win.

"Well that sounds perfect," she smiled snidely. Why did this woman even want to stay in our house? It's painfully obvious that she hates me.

"No, this is your house too, Will, your home. She isn't going to kick you out."

"Shell, can I talk to you for a minute?" the tenderness in his voice made both my mother and I look at him. "Please."

"Fine," I huffed before turning to Rachel. "Yes, baby," I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "you can use my straightener. It's already plugged up in _our _bathroom." I lied letting her know to follow us into our room and emphasizing _our_ to irk my mother.

"Hardly appropriate letting your daughter go in your room after-"

"Mother!" I yelled, ready to charge, but both Rachel and Will grabbed my wrists and pulled me into the bedroom. After he shut the door Rachel went into the bathroom and he pulled me into his chest. "Why does she hate me so much?" I mumbled into his bare chest.

"I don't know, babe. I don't know," he whispered placing soft kisses into my hair.

"How can she make me feel ashamed of things that I'm not ashamed of?"

"Like what?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Us," I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "I swear it was only a second and I'm really not, it's jus-" he cut me off with a searing kiss.

"I know you aren't babe," he whispered his eyes slightly dark.

"Are you ashamed of me?" came a small voice from the door to the bathroom.

"Oh, Honey," I engulfed her into my arms, placing many kisses into her hair, "No, I most certainly am not! You are the only thing that she will never make me ashamed of, you and," I took her hand and placed it on my belly, "your little brother or sister." She beamed up at me. "Please don't ever think that I'm ashamed of you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." I kissed her forehead and pulled her tighter into my chest. Will's arms then slid around us and I snuggled into him happy to have the support of my family. I bent lower and whispered into her ear, "I saw that look in your eye, and while I love that you want to stick up for me, it with only make it worse."

"But-"

"No but's young lady," I bopped her on the nose and we laughed.

"Now Shell about-"

"No, Will this is your house too, I won't let her-" he placed a finger on my lips.

"Shell, it's probably just going to be a day or two."

I scoffed, "You don't know my mother."

"Well then just let her stay a day or two, and then I'll say 'oh my apartment house is being fumigated I have to come home'." Rachel had gone back to the bathroom and I smiled brightly up at him. "What?"

"You called this your home."

"Well it's where you and Rachel are."

"Ugh, we're being incredibly cheesy," I stuck my tongue out at him and he grabbed it between his teeth and pulled me in for a mind-blowing kiss. "Ooh I quite like that. But with my mother in the other room?"

"Like you care," he laughed.

"You're right. I only wish you would stay so she could walk in on us-"

"Ew! I can still hear you, and that statement you were about to finish brings back horrible memories."

"Sorry, baby," I laughed. I really didn't want my mother to walk in on us, but the prospect of seeing her horrified face made me smile. "Hey babe, are you and Finn still going out."

"Yeah, unless you don't want me too, I would understand if you want me to stay," she poked her head out of the bathroom.

"No, go ahead, I'll make Will stay," I smiled evilly up at him. "I should probably change."

"No, mom, put those on. That would kill her," I looked to where she was pointing and saw Will's boxers.

"I'm not sure how I feel about you coming up with that idea," I eyed her suspiciously, but she pulled her head back into the bathroom and shut the door.

"I don't know if you should provoke her, Shell." He stated pushing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"She deserves it! She was and is a total b- Well she just deserves it." No matter how much I disliked her I still refused to call her that.

"Fine, it's whatever to me. I love it when you wear my clothes," he growled, hands reaching down to grab my butt and pull me closer to him.

"I may not care about my mother, but I do care about my daughter in the other room." He laughed and I grabbed his boxers pulling them on and rolling them up to where you could just barely see them under the hem of the shirt. I walked to the mirror and smiled ruefully. "There, if she's so determined that I'm a slut, then she'll get one." Two arms wrapped around me from behind and lips brushed the shell of my ear. I closed my eyes and leaned back into him refusing to let the tears fall.

"I wish you would tell me what happened," I opened my eyes and looked into his eyes.

"Soon, but not now," I answered truthfully. "Now, let's go before she goes through all of my things." linking my fingers with his I dragged him behind me, not caring if he was still shirtless. Truth be told, my man is sexy, and I was going to flaunt that in my mother's face.

* * *

**A/N: so I really really like this! Haha, tell me what you think I would really like to know.**

**Lizzy**

**Please Review**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I would like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story! I love that you guys took the time to write a review and I do not thank you guys enough! So apparently you guys liked the last chapter (I think it got the most reviews per chapter) I hope this one lives up to your expectations!**

* * *

When we walked into the kitchen my mother was making breakfast. Silently I began making Rachel's special pancakes.

"Is what I'm making not good enough?" she snapped.

"No, mom, it's great, thank you. it's just, Rachel is Vegan so I'm making her some pancakes her way, so we're all eating the same thing."

"I don't see why she can't eat what we're all eating," she muttered but I let it slide, thankful that she hadn't asked about how Rachel…. well came to be, yet. "Why don't you get him something to drink? Geeze Shelby I thought I taught you better."

"I can get my own drink thank you, Mrs. Corcoran," Will answered sweetly, "like Shelby said this is my home too, she doesn't have to treat me like I'm a guest."

My mother cackled, "I wasn't telling her to serve you because you are a guest, judging by her attire you are not, I was just stating that I brought her up knowing a woman's place and that is to serve her husband, or in this case fiancé. Apparently she forgot that lesson." I winced, how could I forget? That lesson was taught quite brutally. I began whisking the batter harder.

"Well in any case, I wouldn't allow her to wait on me hand and foot. Shelby and I are partners, equal partners, and I am perfectly capable to take care of myself." Was it possible to love this man even more?

"But-"

"Can we just drop it mom, please?" she huffed and went about her business. Will walked up behind me placing a hand on the small of my back and kissing my temple.

"Thank you," he breathed into my ear and I shuddered under his touch.

"Hey mom, can I talk to you?" Rachel asked as she bounded down the stairs.

"Sure," I followed her into the living room, thankful for the interuption.

"Finn's truck broke down and Kurt is using his car to go to work. I have no way to get to Finn's house, can you drive me?"

"No, I can't leave Will alone with her, he can take you," I sighed.

"But do _you _really want to be alone with her by yourself?"

"No, but you need a ride."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I moaned, "but you owe me."

"I'll do your nails tonight," she smiled at me.

Squinting my eyes as if thinking it over, I asked, "Mani _and _pedi?"

She sighed, "If I must."

"You must," I nodded slipping my arm through hers and dragging her to the kitchen, "Cause I made you breakfast too!" I pecked her cheek and walked to sit next to Will.

"But mooooooommmmm, isn't that your job?" she joked but obviously my mother found no humor in it.

"Rachel Corcoran! You will treat your mother with respect! If you insist on being picky you may make your own food, your mother does not _have _to do anything for yo-" Noticing my daughter's look of shame I broke, no one, not even my mother messes with my baby.

"Mother! First of all, she is _my _daughter, you cannot lecture her. Second, she is not _picky,_ she is Vegan. Third, her name is Rachel _Berry_."

"You let your daughter walk all over you? This is not how I-"

"Brought me up, I know. Apparently I do a lot of things that you taught me not to do when I was little. But if you insist on waking me up and disturbing my family, pushing yourself into our home and staying, then stop trying to change me and it. As I remember you saying many times when I was little, this is my house and under my roof we go by my rules." She seemed shocked at my stand and I continued, "Now may we please eat our breakfast? I'm starving." She sat down and we all ate our food. When we finished I told Will to take Rachel to Finn's.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked worriedly into my ear.

"I'll be fine, just hurry up. Now go get dressed." As he walked up the stairs I swatted his butt and he turned quickly to get me back but I ran into the kitchen, he followed me though, and swept me into his arms kissing my neck in a way that tickled tremendously, before he turned me around and kissed me deeply. As he left he swatted me back and I merely giggled.

"Shelby Corcoran! Did you even realize that your child and mother are in the room?" she scolded. Dear lord that seems like that's all she does.

"I don't mind," Rachel piped up, "I think it's tremendously cute." I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"Yeah, she thinks it's cute. It's not like we were making out or anything." My mother hmphed and I knew that I had not heard the last of it. "So, Rach, what are you and Finn doing?"

"Uh, I think we're just going to make cookies and snuggle up on the couch, watch a movie or two… you know the usual."

"Ooh, sounds fun. Well text Will or me when you're ready to come home and we'll come get you."

"When do you want me home by?"

"At least six."

"Yes ma'am." I smiled and kissed her forehead pulling her into a bear hug.

"You know you are just too cute for words, you know that?"

"Mom, I think you're a little biased, and you're kind of squishing me."

"Oh, sorry!" I said releasing her. I don't know what it was, but something about my mom being there made me really clingy with Rachel. Maybe it's that I wished that my mother would have loved me and have been as affectionate with me as I am with her.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled, "Oh hear comes Chauffer Daddy." He beamed at the name.

"Yep here I am, ready to go?"

"Yes," she kissed my cheek and walked out the door, "Bye momma."

"Bye, baby," Will then wrapped one arm around me, threading the other hand through my hair and kissed my lips sweetly. "Bye, baby," I sighed as I pulled away.

"Bye, momma," he winked and was out the door. I hoped that my mother didn't make the connection but smiled at his joke.

"You call both your daughter and your fiancé baby?"

"Yes mother, I do. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go take a shower."

"Aren't you worried about Rachel?" she asked.

"Why would I be?"

"Well, it sounds like she'll be at her boyfriend's house with him, all alone." She widened her eyes to make her point and I laughed.

"Mother, she is nearly seventeen, she's old enough to make her own decisions. Well about what you're implying, anyway."

"What if they…. You know have sex?" she asked, clearly she thought I was dumb.

"Then they have sex. Finn is a really sweet guy, I wouldn't let them be together if I didn't think so. Besides she knows how to take care of herself, and she knows what can happen if she doesn't. _And_ she knows that I'm here for her, if she needs me."

"Like mother like daughter," she snorted.

"What," I seethed, "is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're teaching your daughter to be a whore like you."

"Excuse me?" I walked straight up to her and glared down into her face. "I have put up with you calling me a whore and a slut but you WILL NOT call my daughter that. She is the farthest thing from a slut. She has only had sex with one man, and that man loves her with absolutely every drop of blood in his oversized body. And she is head over heels in love with him. So no _my_ daughter is not a slut. And you know what? I **HELD** HER THE NIGHT SHE LOST HER VIRGINITY! Unlike some people."

"Why should I have? It would've only sent you the message that I thought it was ok."

"No, not if you would have told me that you didn't think it was! But I _needed_ you!" I yelled. "I needed my mommy to hold me! It was that night that I realized I never had a mommy, only a mother, and maybe, and that's a strong maybe, a mom sometimes." The tears in her eyes may have softened me but they did not break my heart like they should have. "I needed you and you weren't there. But no matter how long I've had her, I _am_ a mommy to Rachel, and I always _will _be. Whether it be a broken heart, a bad audition, or just a stressful day, my arms are wide open, waiting for my baby to run into them and cry into my chest. And ever since we found each other, she has been there for me. To hold _me _when I needed it. That may not be a part of the 'traditional' mother-daughter relationship, but I like to think that it makes ours stronger. And right now," I stopped to will the tears away, "that is all I have to say to you mother. I am going to take my shower." With that, I practically sprinted up the stairs and into the shower. When the water began washing over me I let the tears fall, determined to stay there until either they were all gone or Will came and got in with me. Sure enough, five minutes later, I was crying into his chest as his fingers ran through my hair in the way that he knows comforts and makes me weak at the knees. I clung to him as I sobbed into his chest, years of pent up emotions coming out in one fail swoop. Before I knew it, his comforting fingers were massaging in the shampoo and then the conditioner.

He kissed my head. "Hey baby, let me bathe you," he whispered after many failed attempts at pulling me from him. Finally I let go and he ran the washcloth over my shaking body.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I don't know what's gotten into me over the past few weeks. I **don't** cry."

"Hey," he stated softly brushing my hair off my face, "don't worry about it. I love you whether you are over emotional or not. So don't feel bed for crying, because I'm here to hold you and make you feel better when you do. You do the same for me. And if I'm not here for some rare reason, like tonight, you have Rachel. She loves you just as much if not more, though I don't see how that's possible, than I do. Don't be afraid to let her hold you too."

"I'm not," I whispered into his chest.

"She's crying you know?"

My head immediately shot back and my eyes connected with his. "Rachel? Why?"

"No, not Rachel. Your mother."

"Oh," I nuzzled my forehead back into his neck.

"Now I can understand if you want her to go home. I don't know what went on while I was gone and all but I think that, if you want, you should at least let her stay overnight. She's in no condition to be driving, and no matter how much resentment you have towards her, I know you wouldn't want her to get in an accident."

"You're right. As always." He chuckled and I reveled in the feeling of his chest rumbling beneath me.

"Now, let's go spend some time with her. I doubt anything will be started with me there." He turned off the water and began getting out of the shower.

"Will?" I pulled on his wrist bringing him back to me. I pulled his head down and conquered his mouth with my tongue. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Didya like it? please let me know!**

**Lizzy**

**Please Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: usually I have an author's note at the end but I didn't want to ruin what I felt was a perfect close to this chapter by a note from me so I'll do my begging here. haha**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Lizzy**

**Please Review**

* * *

"Mom?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. She was currently standing with her back facing towards me. "How about we start this day over?" I closed my fingers around Will's tighter.

"Ok," she mumbled, "that sounds good but I think I'm going to go take a shower right now." She tried to brush past me but I stopped her. She looked up at me and I could tell that she had been crying. Dropping Will's hand I wrapped my arms around her.

"Hi, mom."

"Hi, Shelby." with that she was up the stairs.

Linking my fingers with his I led him to the couch and snuggled up to him. "I am going to tell you, but not when she's here," I answered his unasked question while fiddling with a button on his shirt. "It's kinda spooky how well we know each other isn't it?" he laughed and nodded. My fingers swirled around the button, but I twisted it too tight and it popped off. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"That's ok," he smiled down at me.

"Here take off your shirt," I stated walking over to the hutch sitting in the corner of the room. When I returned to the couch I sat on the opposite end and began sewing the button back onto the shirt.

"I didn't know you could sew," he stated picking up my feet and massaging them. There was something so intimate about the gesture that it took me off guard for a couple of seconds.

"Yep," I smiled, "how else could I have made Rachel's Gaga costume last year."

"I suppose that's true." When I had finished I held it up to him. "Magnificent! Best button sewing I've seen in a long time!" he praised and I laughed. There was a moment of still and quiet before I was leaning against the arm of the couch with him hovering over me. He gently bent down and bit my bottom lip, soothing it with a kiss. "Thank you."

"I am the one that broke it. Now put your shirt on before my mother comes back down."

"Yes ma'am," he saluted.

We then curled back up on the couch and admired our Christmas tree until my mother came down and sat in the chair opposite us. "We need to talk," she stated matter-of-factly. I stiffened and sat up.

"About?"

"Rachel."

I sighed, "Mom, I am doing the best I can. We," I motioned between Will and I, "are doing the best we can. Rachel is a really good kid. I don't ever have to punish her for anything." I bent forward and knocked on the wooden coffee table. What can I say? Us theatre people are superstitious.

"That's not what I'm talking about. Where did she come from?"

I sighed again, this was inevitable I guess. "Well, um about seventeen years ago, I really needed money-"

"You were a prostitute?" she cut in.

"No! Just listen ok?" she nodded. "I saw an ad in the paper, two men wanted a baby and I could give it to them. It was a lot of money and I didn't think that it would bother me to give my child away. So I mothered their baby. I got attached though I sang to her and talked to her. I loved her and I wanted her but I had signed a contract before I got pregnant that I would let them have the baby as soon as she or he was born." Will wrapped his arm around me. "She was born and they took her. I couldn't even hold her and I couldn't make contact with her until she was 18. I went into a severe depression. Then about a year ago it became too much, I _needed_ her. So I got her to find me. She did and we had a rough patch at the beginning but we soon became really close and convinced her father's to let her come over every once in a while. Then she and her fathers got into a disagreement last week and they kicked her out. Now she lives with me. Permanently, or at least until graduation a year and a half from now."

"Oh." Was all she could mutter.

"Yeah and that was a particularly dark period in my life, so I would like it if we could not discuss it any further."

"Of course," she nodded. We sat in silence for a little while before Will turned on the TV and we all settled in to watch a couple of movies. Before we knew it, it was six and Rachel was calling to be picked up. We all had dinner and Will decided it was time for him to leave.

"I'll walk you out!" I shouted grabbing my coat and following him out into the cold winter's night. I kissed him on the mouth, "I'll miss you tonight."

"I will more," he rubbed his nose against mine.

"This is true, at least I have Rachel to snuggle up with. You'd better not have anyone to snuggle with." I pointed a finger at him and glared slightly.

"Well I have this fiancé," he wrapped his arms around my waist, "and she's pretty hot. She's a cuddler."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, she likes to snuggle up onto my chest. She also likes it when I cuddle up behind her."

I gasped playfully, "Will Schuester! You spoon?"

"Yeah, but only with her. She also likes it when I play with her hair. She likes to act all tough but she's really just a softy. She loves the little things in life and that's just one of the many things I love about her."

"Sounds like you love her a lot," I smiled.

"I do," with that he captured my lips in the wrestling match of the century.

"I love you too," I sighed pulling away. "Text me when you get home, so I know you're safe."

"Ok," he whispered getting on his knees and opening my jacket a bit. "Bye baby." He kissed my stomach and stood back up. "Bye mommy." I smiled and kissed him one last time before running up the stairs to the door. He waited until I had gotten inside before he left.

Walking into the living room with my phone wrapped tightly in my hand, I took in the sight before me. My mother was sitting in the same chair that she had been in earlier and Rachel was sitting on the couch. Though they were far apart, they were both laughing and seemingly enjoying the movie. Suddenly, Rachel caught wind of my presence. "Hey mom! Come watch the movie with us!" I smiled and walked over to the couch spreading out on it and laying my head in Rachel's lap. She absentmindedly stroked her fingers through my hair and I dozed off at the contact. Two hours later I awoke to a different movie playing on the screen, but just as I realized that it was a different movie, the credits started rolling. "Mom, I think I'm going to go up to your room and start winding down for bed."

"Ok, baby. I'll be up in a second." She smiled and walked up the stairs.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked only slightly frustrated.

"Call her baby?"

"Um… Well honestly, I don't know," I laughed and ran my hand through my hair. "I just always have, well since we met, I guess."

"Does she mind?"

I had never wondered that before. "You know, I never asked. I mean she doesn't seem to but you never know. I'll have to ask her. Well I think I'm going to turn in. Night mom." I stated and walked up the stairs.

When I entered my room Rachel was sitting on the bed nail polish in hand. "I promised you a mani-pedi." She smiled.

"I thought you were tired." I accused.

"Nah, I just wanted to spend time with you. Now get your butt over here." I smiled and rolled up my yoga pants.

I watched her as she concentrated heavily on painting my toenails just right. "Hey, Rach?"

"Mhmm?"

"Do you mind that I call you baby, and sweetheart, and sweetie, and stuff like that?" she stopped and looked at me quizzically.

"Why would I?"

"I don't know I just never asked. I just assumed that you wouldn't mind because that's what I wanted my mother to do when I was your age. Look Rach, I'm trying to be the best mom that I can be. I'm trying to be the person that deserves the mommy that you use when you really need help or are really upset. I'm sorry I mess up sometimes." My gaze shifted from her eyes to my lap.

"You are the best mom, mommy," she leaned forward and kissed my forehead before resuming her concentration on my feet. When she began on my hands we resumed our usual banter and laughed hysterically many times. Not wanting our good time to end I asked if she wanted me to do her nails to which she replied, "This was your payment for me leaving."

"Do you want me to though?"

"Yes," she smiled shyly and I took the nail polish from her. "This ok?" I asked holding it up and she nodded. I started with her hands and we continued our talk. When I had finished both her hands and feet I bent down and placed a kiss to each of her feet.

"What did you do that for?" she asked with only genuine curiosity in her voice.

I looked up at her with tears in my eyes but quickly pushed them away. "Nothing, I'm just really happy and grateful that I have you in my life."

Later as we lay snuggled up and trying to go to sleep, Rachel curled into my chest and uttered the most beautiful four words that I have ever heard, words that I thought I would never hear, and never wanted to stop hearing,

"I love you, mommy."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long school just got started and my AP US history is kicking my butt! So I won't be able to post every day but I promise to update when I can. I hope you'll stick with me.**

The next morning I was practically bursting with excitement to see Will. As I heard his car pull into the driveway I literally jumped out of my seat at the kitchen bar and ran out the door. He had just barely gotten out of the car when I wrapped my arms and legs around his body and kissed him deeply. "She called me mommy!" I exclaimed quietly so she wouldn't hear, even though she was inside. I let my bare feet drop into the snow as he lowered me to the ground.

"I thought she already called you that," he laughed his arms still wrapped around me.

"Well she did but that was out of desperation. This was a real genuine mommy!" he smiled and I leaned up to kiss him again. As I pulled away I shivered and he finally realized that I was only in my yoga pants and a tank top.

"Shelby Corcoran-Schuester! It is below freezing and you are wearing _that_ out here?" in one swoop he picked me off my feet, cradling me against his chest, and carried me inside.

"Dad!" Rachel exclaimed as she ran to meet us in foyer. She gave him a hug as he smiled gushily at his new name.

"Hey Rach!" he smiled kissing her head and I just had to smile myself. "How was your night?"

"It was great! We watched movies and then mom and I went upstairs and painted each other's nails and talked for a long time."

"Sounds fun. I'm going to go get my bag in from the car." He smiled and turned out the door and I went to change out of my clothes that had been wet by the snow. Stepping into our bedroom I realized that I had no more pajama pants, had it really been that long since I had done laundry? I quickly switched to plunder his drawers for some attire. Settling for a pair of baggy sweatpants, I pulled them on and rolled them until they sat rather low on my hips, showing just a sliver of my midriff. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and began to turn around to go back downstairs when I heard a suitcase drop just inside the door. Turning completely I saw a slack-jawed Will standing in our doorway.

"Does it really look that bad?" I asked feigning ignorance, biting my lip and looking down at myself. I knew he was rendered speechless, and it was probably really vain to practically beg for a compliment but I really just wanted to see what he would say.

"N-n-n-no you l-look g-gorgeous!" he stated as he approached me, a predatory look in his eye as he bent to whisper huskily and breathily into my ear, "Simply breath-taking." He then placed a solitary kiss to _that _spot and walked out the door, me following like a lost puppy behind him. When I caught up with him I slid my fingers through his and kissed his shoulder as we walked down the stairs.

"Well what are we going to do today?" mother asked as she finished cleaning up the breakfast mess.

"Finn and I are going Christmas shopping!"

"I thought you already did it all," I stated looking at her confusedly.

"We did but we wanted to start a tradition where we go to the mall or store and each of us picks out a pair of pajamas for the other to buy. That way, even though we aren't technically together on Christmas morning, we are. Does that make sense?"

"It's beautiful," I smiled.

"I'd imagine that it will take a long time, with the last minute shoppers and such."

"Yeah. Will and I still have some stuff we need to get. Mom if you want to go with us you can."

"No, I'm leaving tomorrow so I will take this opportunity to pack." Not willing to invite her to stay longer, like what she was angling for, I simply nodded my head.

"Well off to the showers then I guess," I stated getting up and starting to walk away, but I stopped when I realized that Will's fingers were slowly slipping out of mine. I turned and looked at him raising a brow, fully aware that my mother's eyes were on me.

"Shell?" he whispered. I only tightened my grip and pulled him upstairs mumbling something about him putting the extra conditioner up too high in the cabinet.

When we got into the room, I stormed into the bathroom. "Geeze, Will! I just wanted to take a shower! Go back downstairs if you want! I just thought maybe we could spend some alone time. Like _alone_ time. But whatever!"

"No….. Shell… It's not like that I just…"

"You just what? Didn't want to shock my mother? Because I can guarantee that Rachel knows we shower together. And before you ask no, I didn't tell her, she just figured it out on her own. But honestly! My mother could give a rip what I do. She already thinks that I'm a slut! I'm not! Just because I love you and I love the sacredness of our morning shower's together does not make me a slut! Just because I happen to be madly in love with my coworker who just so happens to be my fiancé and my daughter's teacher does not make me a slut. The fact that you are so hot and damn sexy that it makes me want to make love to you and have you ravish my body all night long does not make me a slut! And the fact that I let Rachel make her own decisions on what she and her boyfriend do does not make me a bad mother, and most definitely does not make her a SLUT!" I was in hysterics by then and was pacing back and forth trying to control the monsoon of emotions flooding over my baby. "And the fact that I'm carrying a man's baby out of wedlock does not make me a slut," my voice had reduced from its former volume to just above a whisper, "Oh God! It does doesn't it?" I crumpled to the floor, years of my mother's words hitting me full force. Maybe I am a slut.

"Oh shhhhh," he whispered into my ear, pulling me into his lap, my safe haven. "You are not a slut. I don't ever want to hear that out of your mouth again. You are not! You are a classy, elegant woman."

"I'm a mess," I stated moving so my legs were wrapped around his hips, my arms around his torso, and my face buried into his neck.

"A loveable one. Yes, you do make mistakes, I'm not going to lie to you, but you are also the kindest, sweetest, most loveable person that I know." He kissed my cheek as best as he could in our position. "Hey, I can't help it that you're the sexiest woman that I have ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes on, that every time I see you I just want to rip your clothes off and have my wicked way and make passionate yet sweet love to you, no matter where we are. Does that make me a slut?" I shook my head no and he pulled me away from him laying me on the floor next to him, lifting up my shirt and sliding his hand over where our baby was forming inside of my body. "And this, this baby, is the testament of our love, sweetheart. He….. or she is a miracle." He bent down and kissed my belly before nuzzling his head down on top of it. I raked my fingers through his hair smiling down at him. "Our miracle."

After a few minutes of lying there we got up and I resumed my journey to the bathroom, quickly noticing that he wasn't following. "Are you coming?" I smiled. He shook his head and my face fell.

"I think I need to go talk to your mother."

I gasped, "No! Will! She's leaving tomorrow, just let it go. Come on, come help me." I smiled wickedly at him but he wasn't moving.

"But she has hurt you."

"Always my dear," I stated ruefully as I walked back to him and cupped his cheek. "But like I said she's leaving tomorrow and Christmas is in two days, so just let it go. Besides I really want you to come help me," he then followed me.

An hour later all four of us sat in the living room waiting for Finn to come and pick Rachel up. As soon as he did, Will and I left. After almost five hours of shopping we stopped at the music store for one last gift, to each other. Picking out the music that we wanted we left and talked the entire way home about how we were going to get all of the gifts past Rachel. Finally we decided that we would send her to her room before bringing them all in. Then we would retreat to our room, wrap them and place them under the tree so she couldn't peek. I know what you're thinking, _I thought you already got her presents_, and that's true, but these were from _us_.

Our cheerful mood was instantly ruined as we heard a slap from within the door followed by my mother's voice, "Don't you dare speak to me in that way!" busting through the door I saw what I had feared before my eyes. My daughter, caressing her cheek as tears formed in her eyes.

Neither woman had noticed our entrance and I heard Rachel's rebuttal. "I can speak to you however I want," she seethed, "You will not call my mama a whore!" I saw my mother rear back to slap her again and barely registered Rachel's wince before I was in between her and the hand. My mother's hand smacked my cheek with a resounding crack which tossed my head to the side. I lifted my eyes, dark and fierce, to my mother's. "What are you doing?" my voice was dangerously low as I reached behind me without looking to hug my daughter, who was cowering behind me, closer to my back.

"I stepped out to get some things, and when I returned she was making out with her boyfriend on the couch. I was chastising her and she back talked so I took necessary actions."

"Necessary ac-"

"GET OUT!" Will roared coming out of his shock at the scene. All of us turned to him. "First you come into _our_ house uninvited, I might add, then you make my wife feel like crap!"

"She's not your wife!" my mother glared.

"She will be, and as far as I'm concerned she already is!" My mind flashed back to him chastising me this morning, Shelby Corcoran-Schuester, he had said. "Now shut up and listen!" he got close to her but not close enough to touch her, and I took the distraction to bring Rachel around and into my chest. "First you come into our house, and make my _wife_ feel like crap! You make her think that's she's a slut for everything that she does! You make her feel like a bad mother!" Rachel gasped and looked up at me but I couldn't take my eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of me. "You make her feel bad for being with me! You make her relive both of the darkest periods of her life! You make her feel as if she's a piece of trash that I'm just going to throw away! She never told me that but I could see it in her eyes. You know what? She does care! She does care what you say about her and the fact that you can't accept who she is, kills her. She wants you to be her mother, for Pete's sake! She wants you to hold her! She wants you to kiss her head, to call her names like "baby" and "sweetheart". She wants those things, but you refuse to give them to her! Shelby is the strongest woman that I have ever had the fortune to meet. She tries to love every person with all her heart, and what does she get in return? Her own mother hates her! Like I said before, she is the strongest woman I have ever met, but underneath that strength, she is also the most broken woman I have ever met. She is affectionately starved, and she is afraid out of her mind to love, because she's scared they'll leave her. You know what? Though she would never admit it, I think she's a little afraid of how much she loves Rachel, because she's scared that even she'll leave her. And I know she feels horrible about that, but she doesn't let that stop her from loving that girl with all of her heart and soul. She shouldn't feel bad either one because Rachel loves her just as much and two because it's not her fault! It's yours. Now I don't know what happened when she was younger but I have a feeling that that," he motioned to where we were standing, " happened a lot. What irks me the most though, is that you have the audacity to slap our daughter! A slap is _never_ acceptable. A spanking maybe, but only on certain cases, and that was definitely not one of them! Also, what gave you the thought that you had the right to punish our daughter? Huh? Because until yesterday, you had no idea that she even existed. I leave you with these last words though," he got close to her face, his eyes turning into slits, it was frightening, even to me. "Shelby has only known her daughter for about a year and yet she is twenty times the mother, no wait I take that back you are a mother, but Shelby is ten times the mom you have ever been. She deserves to be a mommy, and I'm proud to say that I am the one who gets to share the experience with her… twice. I am so honored that I am the father of her baby, but even more, I am so proud that she is the mother of my child. Now…. GET OUT!"

**A/N: So what did you think? Was it too sappy? I hope not! Please let me know what you think!**

**Lizzy**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Sorry guys! Like I said school has been hectic and while I wish that I could just put off school and write, I can't. not if I want to get into NYU anyway. Oh well! Here is my next installment.**

**Do not own Glee!**

* * *

Clinging to my daughter I watched as my mother walked up the stairs, back down and out with her suitcase. As soon as she was out Will slammed the door and came to wrap his arms around the two of us. I'm not sure when or how it happened but Rachel ended up the one holding me, helping my tears to subside. Both of them kissed the opposite sides of my head and I had never felt so loved in all of my life.

Finally when I felt that I had cried long enough I pulled away from them. "Are you ok?" Rachel asked brushing her fingers over my face.

"Yes," I whispered, "Just tired. Let's go to bed." they agreed and soon Will was wrapping his arm around my waist as he tried to mold his body to the back of mine before trying to go to sleep. He placed a kiss to my ear and I whispered, "You were right."

"What?" he asked.

"You were right. She did hit me." his arm grew tighter around me. "But it was for stupid things like breaking a glass. Forgetting to not sit at the table before the men do. Forgetting to wait on my boyfriend hand and foot. Not cleaning the dishes well enough." I stopped not sure I wanted to tell him the other thing that she had done. Tears streamed down my face at the mere thought and I took a shaky breath before continuing. "And she killed my baby." He took a shocked gasp.

"What?"

"That t-time w-withh J-J-Jacob, I got pregnant. But that 'was wrong' and 'whorish' because I 'knew what I was doing!'" I shouted. "She took me to this clinic and they 'took care of it for me'. They murdered my baby!"

"Oh God Shelby!" he turned me over and cradled my head against his chest.

"It hurt so bad Will," I mumbled into his shirt.

"Did she at least have the decency to comfort you after that? If you even wanted her to."

"I didn't want it at first, not like she offered though. Then the emotional part of me went into shock and I just wanted to be physically comforted I tried sneaking into her bed, dad was away on a trip, she told me to go back to my bed. I cried and told her it hurt and I just wanted her to hold me and tell me everything was going to be ok. She asked what was the point, it wasn't going to be. She said that was my punishment."

"To kill your baby and make you suffer?"

"In her way she was saving face."

"How did you give Rachel away, then, after that?"

"I didn't think it was going to be as hard the second time, but it was worse." He held me for a while and I cried. I cried for my lost baby, I cried for the relationship I never had with my aborted baby, and I cried for all of the time I missed with Rachel. Suddenly my maternal instincts kicked in and I just wanted her, my baby. "I'm going to sleep with Rachel. I love you and I need you but right now, I need her."

He nodded, "You don't have to explain yourself." He smiled and kissed my forehead. Sneaking down the hallway, I crept into my daughter's room, seeing her reading her book through the cracked door I watched her. She was so much like me, or how I used to be, before the world got a hold of me.

I wanted to rush into the room and hold her, yelling at the world that it couldn't mess with her. "Haven't I suffered enough for the both of us?" I whispered and continued to watch her. Ten minutes later she turned off her light and lay down.

"Are you going to come in or just stare at me all night like a stalker?" I laughed and crossed the room climbing into her bed and lying on the opposite side from her. After a moment of separation we moved close to each other at the same time, lacing our fingers together simultaneously. "Is it weird that we are this close so fast? I mean I feel like I've known you my entire life." I brought her hand to my lips.

"I've always been there. You would be surprised." Thinking about the mysterious message I had just given her, she closed her eyes drifting off into a blissful sleep. Brushing my free hand across her face I peppered kisses to her face and fell asleep with her softly whispering, "If only you knew."

_Little six-year-old Rachel Berry was playing with her imaginary friend on the playground at school as the rest of her class played on without her. Dancing on the makeshift concrete basketball court little Rachel twirled and danced as she sang, "Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?" as she twirled the little girl missed a step and fell to the ground scrapping her knees. Suddenly her substitute teacher for the day was at her side, "Rachel, baby, are you ok?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine," she mumbled, her pride a little wounded._

"_Come on let's go to the nurse and get some medicine on it so it won't get infected." The sub quickly stood up and offered Rachel her hand. The little girl took it and walked into the building with the woman. Rachel couldn't remember her name, but she thought that she was very beautiful. She had long black hair and looked to be in her mid-twenties. She laughed at the thought that one of her 'friends' in another class had told her that she was mean. Rachel was pretty sure that this woman was the nicest woman on the earth. Rachel's hand tightened around the woman's at the thought. Walking into the nurse's office, they realized that the nurse was working with a kid and had two in line. "Um, she just scraped her knee; can I borrow your first aid kit? I can do it." the nurse looked at her wearily before agreeing and telling her it was in the back near the second bed. As the sub went to detach the first aid kit from the wall, Rachel tried to climb up onto the table, to no avail. Chuckling, the teacher lifted Rachel onto the table and rubbed the Neosporin and a Band-Aid on both knees. "Have your parents kiss it for you to make it better when you get home," the sub smiled but something in it suggested to Rachel that it was strained._

_Rachel looked down at her interlaced fingers, "They wouldn't do that."_

"_Why not?" the substitute asked, knitting her brows while trying to suppress her anger._

"_They just don't do stuff like that." The girl looked at the woman, "That's what mommies do. I don't have a mommy. I think that's why my boo boos take forever to heal!" the girl obviously believed in this fact with much fervor._

"_I could kiss them for you if you want me to," the woman suggested, trying not to seem too eager to do "what mommies do". "I mean I don't have to, I just though since you had no one to do it. I want your boo boo to get better."_

"_I'd like that a lot," the girl smiled. The sub, crouched down and placed a kiss to each of the girl's boo-boos, lingering on the last one before pulling away but she didn't look at the girl and stayed in her crouched position trying to gain her composure. "It's already feeling better!" she squealed._

"_Really?" the sub mumbled while trying to sound enthusiastic to mask her tears, but the girl didn't fall for it. Placing a hand on the older woman's cheek, she lifted her face to see her. _

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_It's just I have a little girl, who would be about your age but I don't know her. I just wish I could kiss her boo-boos."_

"_Did she die?" the girl asked looking direly serious._

"_No, I just can't see her for a really long time." _

"_Oh. Do you miss her?"_

"_A lot. I wish every day that I could be her mommy, but she doesn't even know I exist."_

"_Well, I think you would make a great mommy!" the girl kissed the older woman's head and they walked to the classroom, where the other teaches had returned the other students. Both the girl and the woman prayed that Shelby would sub this class again._

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please let me know!**

**Until next time,**

**Lizzy**

**Please Review **


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning I woke up before Rachel and slipped back into Will and my room. Sliding into bed I realized that he was actually awake. "Morning beautiful," he whispered running his thumb across my bottom lip before kissing me.

"Should I tell her?" I asked pleadingly, we were never a couple of unnecessary small talk, trusting his decision one-hundred percent. At his questioning look I continued, "About all of the times that I was there when she was growing up?"

"I don't know, do you want to?"

"Ugh!" I yelled throwing my face into the pillow. "I don't know what I want." He ran his hand over the back of my head until I looked up at him. "What do I do?"

"It's your relationship, but if it were me, I'd wait until she starts asking questions or needs to hear it. It will mean more to her then."

"You're right," I smiled at him and his short intake of breath nearly caught me off guard.

"Of course I am!"

"Yep," I straddled his hips and ran my hand over his chest before lowering my face and sliding my tongue into his mouth, allowing my hair to act as a curtain surrounding us. Whispering into his ear, "My _husband,_ the relationship guru," I felt his entire body tighten beneath me and within seconds he was hovering above me, his hands everywhere as his lips attacked every inch of skin that was revealed by my pajamas.

"I love you," he growled.

Hours later the doorbell rang signifying the arrival of Finn for our family Christmas Eve dinner. "Hey Finn!" I exclaimed wrapping my arms around the boy who is making my daughter so happy.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Corcoran!" he smiled handing me a bouquet of white roses and keeping the red ones in his hands. "Those are for you. Rachel told me you are allergic to poinsettias so I just got you guys roses."

"Thank you, Finn. Rachel will be right down." He began to look nervous.

"Miss Corcoran, can I talk to you?"

I knit my eyebrows in confusion and he led me into the kitchen constantly checking over his shoulder to see if Rachel was there. "I have to say this fast because I don't want her to know that I told you but I thought you should know. Rachel is worried that you won't love her as much as you do now when the baby comes. She's scared that, because of the fact that you'll have a family complete with mom dad and baby, that you won't need her anymore. That you won't want her." I shook my head furiously.

"No, Finn, that's not true. Why would she think that?"

He rubbed the back of his head not sure if he should continue. Giving him the momma bear look made him decide pretty quickly that telling me would be to his best advantage. "Because she feels like you're going to resent the little things that you missed with her. She doesn't. She absolutely loves the relationship that you guys have. You seriously are her best friend, and yet so much more than that. I'm pretty sure if you wanted her to break up with me she would in a heartbeat-"

"No, Finn, she loves you."

"I know," he smiled, "But she loves you more. So much more. I have to admit, I'm kind of jealous of how much she craves being around you. I know she loves me, and she wants to be with me. I guess what I'm saying is that I think that she wants to spend as much time with you before the baby gets here, because she's scared that you'll be taking care of him or her and realize that you didn't have that with her and then you'll just leave again, or exclude her or something. I probably shouldn't have told you but you're the only one who can fix the way she's feeling. So please, for me, will you try to fix it?"

"Of course! But it's not for you," we both laughed and Rachel came bounding down the stairs completely unaware of the depth of the previous conversation.

"Hey Finn!" she stated jumping into his arms and kissing his cheek. "Mom wasn't verbally abusing you was she?"

"I resent that!" I called and she laughed heartily before winking at me.

"I love Christmas!" she shouted and began telling Finn the story of our day of Christmas cookies and other traditions.

As they made their way into the dining room, I allowed my mind to wander off to my previous conversation with Finn. How could Rachel think I would just throw her aside? And just because we had "missed out on some stuff" even after the great relationship that we have? I finally made my decision. I was going to tell her….. tomorrow at Christmas, and I knew just the way to tell her. I pranced up the stairs and into our room. As I walked in I saw a half dressed Will standing in front of our closet trying to choose what to wear. "Hiya sexy," I growled placing a soft kiss to his bare shoulder blade causing him to shiver and a self-satisfied grin to come to my face. I walked over to my bedside table and took out an old and very worn notebook. Smiling slightly I wrapped it and lay it on my bed. "I'm going to tell her. I'd like to do it tomorrow, but the way I want to do it, I have to take her somewhere. Tomorrow's Christmas and I understand if you want us to stay here to you know be a family and all bu-" What was with this man and cutting me off with kisses? Not that I mind it at all.

"That's fine, hopefully I'll need the time to catch up on some sleep that I'm going to be losing tonight."

"Fat chance," I laughed and he began getting dressed as I left the wrapped package on the bed and went back downstairs to finish setting the table.

Midnight that night saw Finn leaving and Rachel going up to her room for bed, anxiously excited just like any kid would be for the first Christmas that they would remember. "Are we going to go to bed?" he asked with hopeful eyes but I shook my head no.

"Go stoke the fire I'll be right back."

Five minutes later I came back with warm cookies and a single cup of milk. Sitting down beside him on the couch I snuggled into his side as his arm mad its way around my waist.

"What's this?" he asked taking a bite of his cookie.

"Practice."

"For what?"

"Being Santa." He smiled and kissed me fully.

"I think you're right."

I didn't let him keep me up late that night.

"Mommmmmmm!" Rachel screamed the next morning running into our room and jumping on the bed.

"What's wrong?" I shouted shooting up out of bed.

"Nothing, silly. It's Christmas!" I laughed and shook my head disbelievingly.

"It sure is," I kissed her head and Will's lips mumbling "Merry Christmas." I took Rachel's hand and we walked down the stairs to the living room. She sat us down and brought us our coffee just the way we liked it before separating all of the Christmas presents by person and giving each pile to the people it belonged to. After all of our presents were unwrapped, paper was picked up and we had looked through all of the pictures that I had taken this morning, I turned to Rachel, "Baby, go get dressed I have one more present for you but we have to go somewhere first." Her face lit up and she ran up the stairs to get ready. Seeing my nervousness, Will took my hand and led me to our room urging me to get dressed.

"It'll be fine, " he whispered kissing my lips twenty minutes later as Rachel drug me out the door.

"Bye, honey! See you later."

**A/N: So next chapter will be all about what happened at their destination. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would love to hear your comments.**

**Also, in the next chapter there will be many, or should be, many flashbacks. I need help though coming up with some so if you have any ideas as to where Shelby could have showed up randomly in her life let me know! Please!**

**Lizzy**

**Please Review**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks to MK who helped to come up with part of this. I wanted them to be at the park but couldn't figure out why there would be a memory of her being there. So thanks for the memory! Haha.**

**I would also like to say thanks to TheAsianWhoIsAFanzel, sillystarshine, and .408 who have all reviewed nearly every chapter! I love you guys so much and if there is someone else who I forgot to mention please let me know! Anywho I love all of you guys who take the time to review or even just read because it brings me joy to see that people like it enough to keep reading it.**

**Now that i'm done blubbering... onward to the story!**

* * *

We drove in the direction of her old house but she didn't mention anything and her trust in me made my heart swell with pride. For nearly the hundredth time I reached down and made sure that the package was in my purse.

"Ok mom, I tried to be good, but it's killing me. Where are going?"

"You'll see," I stated tauntingly as we neared our destination, the park. When we pulled up and into a parking spot she eyed me suspiciously.

"Mom, it's like twenty degrees outside." My heart sank.

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't mind but I guess I should have asked first," I put the car in reverse but she placed her hand over mine.

"It's fine with me but I know that you try to stay as warm as you possibly can all of the time."

"I really want to swing," I commented lamely.

She laughed, "Ok? Then let's go swing." I turned off the car and we walked to the swings. I let her sit down first as I sat down my bag.

I stepped behind her and asked in the same hopeful voice as I had all of those years ago, "Need a push?"

_The seven year old whipped around to see the person who the voice had come from. Taking in the woman, the little girl decided that she meant no harm and really just wanted to help her. "Sure," came her small voice. It was summer and the warm wind whipped past the little girl's face as she was pushed higher and higher by the strange woman who looked oddly familiar. When the girl had reached her maximum height the woman sat in the swing next to her and watched as the little girl giggled for over thirty minutes going back and forth and back and forth. When she was done going so high she drug her feet and brought herself to a gentle rocking motion as she tried to quell her tears._

"_What's wrong sweetheart?" the woman asked getting up, stopping the girl's swing and bending down to see her face._

"_I ran away from home and I have nowhere to go," the girl's sobs got more frequent._

"_Why did you run away from home?" the woman asked trying not to get mad at the little girl's father's for not having found her and for even letting her go in the first place._

"_Because my daddies are too hard."_

"_I'm sorry, baby, I don't understand," Shelby brushed her daughter's hair out of her face._

"_They push too hard. It's do this and do that. Ballet. Vocal classes. Acting classes. I want to be on Broadway so that's not a big deal. The big deal is that they are never happy with what I did. They always tell me what to fix and never what I did right," Rachel stated through tears. The woman looked like she wanted to give her a hug and so Rachel flung herself at the woman, nearly knocking her over. Rachel curled into the woman's arms comforted almost as much, if not more than, she ever had been in either of her daddies' arms. This made her cry harder as she wished that this woman, by some miracle in Heaven, could be her mother._

_Shelby on the other hand was trying not to ball herself. One from the immense pain she was feeling at seeing her daughter in such pain. Two from the anger that the Berry men couldn't be a little encouraging and still hadn't found her. And three from the joy that she felt in finally being able to hold __**her**__ baby. Her sweet precious little girl, even if she wasn't a baby. "Have you ever tried telling them how you feel?"_

_Sniffle sniffle, "No."_

"_Well why not?"_

"_I don't want to be mean."_

_Shelby tried not to giggle at that. "Well honey I think that they would much rather you tell them how you feel, than you running away."_

"_I guess so," the girl mumbled into the woman's shirt as she tried to breathe in the woman's scent completely. The smell was the best smell that she had ever smelt, and for some reason it reminded her of home, of safety. "So do I have to go home?"_

"_I think you should."_

"_But can I live with you? You're nice and I like you a lot."_

_Shelby wanted to throw up at the tidal wave of emotion going through her body. "Honey you don't know me." and in goes the suicidal knife to the chest._

"_But I don't know my mommy and I'm going to live with her one day. I just know it. Can't you pretend to be my mommy?"_

"_No, baby, I can't I'm sorry. I would get in a lot of trouble."_

"_Oh." She buried her head into the woman's chest and took one long breath before getting out of the woman's arms. "I'm ready then, I guess. Will you walk me home though? I'm kind of scared to do it alone again."_

"_I'll walk you to the end of the street and then watch you walk the rest of the way, is that good?"_

"_Yes ma'am." _

"_Ok, let's go then." Shelby started walking to the park exit but Rachel yelled for her to wait._

_The girl returned from behind the slide with a suitcase that had a piece of paper that stated 'New York' glued to the front of it. Trying not to laugh, Shelby once again resumed her walk but this time dragging the suitcase behind her. A couple steps into their silent walk a little hand slipped into Shelby's and she nearly shouted for joy. When they reached the end of the street Rachel began to sniffle. Kneeling down Shelby took the girls waist in her hands and made her look at her. "Now what's wrong?" she asked gently._

"_I don't want to say goodbye to you. I told you I like you. You seem to like me. Not many people like me. They say I'm an annoying over achiever."_

"_Well don't listen to them honey," __**God Shelby have one chance to be your daughter's mom and you blow it**__, "They are just jealous."_

"_Really?" she sniffled._

"_Yes really. You are a very talented young girl and they just want to be like you. Don't let them get you down. Show them that you are going to do your best. Then do it, make it and they'll wish that they had been nice to you now."_

"_Will I ever see you again?" she asked throwing her arms around the woman's neck._

"_Probably not. I don't want to lie to you and say yes. But know that I'm right here," she pointed to the little girl's heart, "because now that I've met you, I'll never forget you, and you kinda won my heart kid."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes really."_

"_Can I have a hug and kiss goodbye then?" the little girl asked looking at her feet. She had always wanted her mother to kiss her and right now this is the closest a woman has ever been to being a mom._

"_Sure," the woman leaned forward and kissed the girl's cheeks and forehead and wrapped her into a tight mama bear hug. "Goodbye, Rachel."_

"_Bye," the little girl whispered into the woman's neck as she clung to the her. Finally pulling away, Rachel took her suitcase and walked off back to her house._

Rachel's head whipped around and she looked at me….. shocked. "Mom? That was you?" I nodded softly and tears began to stream down her face. "I just wanted to show you how I was always there for you baby. I didn't mean to upset you." **There I went again! Screwing everything up… again. **

"No…. no I love it! That you were there. Were you….." she stumbled off of her sentence obviously not wanting to ask too many questions….. as if she could.

"Yes," I whispered walking to my bag that was sitting in the snow and pulling out the package. I handed it to her as I sat in the swing next to her, watching her intently. "Are you going to open it?" I asked softly. She gingerly began taking the paper off until she held the worn notebook in her hand.

"What is it?" she asked never taking her eyes off of the cover.

"My Rachel notebook. All of the times I saw you. All of the time I talked to you, how I avoided you remembering you had seen me before. Songs I wrote you. Poems. Letters. Dreams I had about you both daytime and nighttime. And just other thoughts I had about you."

"It seems worn," she stated carefully shifting it in her hands.

"Yes, I read every entry in there about a hundred times."

"Really?"

I simply nodded my head. "I wrote most of our encounters in first person story version so that I could read it as if it was a daydream."

"Did it work?"

"It didn't need to. Those days constantly played over and over again in my mind."

"Oh," she looked back down at the book. When she went to open it I placed my hand over hers.

"This is my story of how I got to you. There are some entries that you may not be able to read yet. I thought it was time for you to know that I was there; you don't have to read it until you are ready. Whenever you are, though, I'm here to answer any questions you may have. I'll do whatever to make you understand anything that is in that book, when you're ready, so take your time." She grabbed my hand and laced our fingers.

"I'm ready, momma. Now can we go home so that I can get in my pajamas and we can snuggle on the couch by the fire and read this together?" I looked at the teenager sitting next to me and my heart swelled with so much love I almost had to turn away. How could I be so lucky that my daughter would give me another chance?

"Sure," I whispered and we walked back to the car to start our journey home.

* * *

**A/N: I really reeeeeeeeaaaaaaalllllllllyyy yyyy want to know what you guys think about this chapter. Next chapter is going to be entries from the book mainly so if anyone has an idea , feel free to share.**

**Lizzy**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N sorry if you guys got an emailsaying there was a new chapter but didnt get to read it. I took it off because there were too many errors and I didnt want too many people to read it before I could fix it! Sorry about that. Anywho here it is!**

When we arrived at home there was a note from Will stating that he had gone out to do something and he would be back later. Thinking it only slightly suspicious I blew it off and watched as she walked up the stairs. When she disappeared i followed but went into my room. After I changed I opened my door and nearly jumped out of my skin to see her waiting for me clutching the notebook to her chest. When we were settled on the couch I kissed her forehead as best as I could with her leaning against me. "There is some really deep stuff in there Rachel, I'm warning you. Just please don't think of me any differently."

"I won't." She opened the cover and turned to the first page.

The first page was the bracelet that was printed by mistake that I had drug out of the trashcan shamelessly. Written on it was her normal information and, of course, the mistake they made on her name "Rachel Barbra Corcoran." I tried to contain my tears as the memories flooded back. The nurse had mistakenly printed it and began bringing her to me but then a doctor whispered into her ear to reprint it and take Rachel away. I screamed for my baby but the nurse walked away with tears in her eyes. Later, when the men had taken Rachel home they finally let me get out of bed and I ran over to the trashcan and grabbed the bracelet not caring that there were nurses in the room. I then ran to the bathroom and washed it off. That is when I decided to keep this notebook.

"I can't tell you that story... not yet," I whispered and she nodded her head turning the page to a journal entry that I had begun.

* * *

_If I could have kept my baby, if I could have made them change their mind, made them realize that she needs me, I would have been a great mom. I would have been an amazing mommy. but I never got that chance, never got to hold my baby, to kiss her head, to nurse her. I will never get to hold her and keep her safe from the monsters under her bed. She'll never crawl in my bed at night just to be near me. I never got to do any of that and never will. Sometimes I wonder if she ever misses me, how could she? She's a baby! I wonder though if she ever will. No, she probably won't. She has her fathers and they love her. She'll never want the woman who gave her up. This thought depresses me to no end. I'm in such a dark place right now and the only light that could possibly brighten it is being held by one of her fathers right now._

* * *

Her tearstains mixed with mine as she flipped the page to another journal entry. On the next page, mixed with the dried tears, were dried drops of blood.

* * *

_I know it's wrong. Well isn't it?... You're a stupid journal! How would you know? God now all of my thoughts are just coming out. I feel pain, I do. It hurts, but it also relieves. As the blood runs down my stomach, I feel a sense of release. I can get away from the pain of losing her. Of the fear of her never wanting me, of her never understanding._

* * *

Looking up at me with tear filled eyes Rachel flipped the page.

* * *

_I saw her today! She is the most gorgeous baby in the entire world! She has hair just like mine and eyes just like mine! I knew she had to be mine! I guess it doesn't make any sense, another form of self-harm i inflict upon myself, since I sought help for the cutting. I mean how can I ever have a chance to meet her if I kill myself? Since I decided to stay in Lima and go to the community college I needed a job. Not that I needed the money, just that I need something to occupy my time. I started working at the daycare center down the road. I had begged for them to let me work in the three month olds (that's how old Rachel would have been a week ago). For some strange yet wonderful miracle they let me do it, and guess who was there? Rachel! I got to hold her in my arms! The woman who works with me, Evangaline, she was holding Rachel because when I heard Hiram and Leroy coming I didn't want to ruin it, I was going to get to see my baby! My precious little girl. They came and dropped her off and as soon as they left I ran for the screaming baby, not being able to take my baby's sorrow for one second longer. Taking her from Eva I wrapped the little girl in my arms with her head resting over my heart and two seconds later, she settled down. "She must like you," Eva had said going to take care of the only other baby that we have. I held her in my arms for so long and fought the tears of pure joy. When I took her into the other room to change her diaper, she screamed at the loss of contact with me and I nearly shouted for joy. When I picked her up again, I cradled her in my arms and she grabbed my chest. Immediately she tried suckling onto me through my shirt and I fought the urge to feed her right then. Deciding that it would not be a good thing for Eva to walk in on us with my breast in this baby's, who to her knowledge I didn't even know, mouth. I walked out and told her that I was taking her for a walk. It wasn't completely a lie. We did walk, we just only walked to a room on the other side of the building, it was empty so I went in and closed the door locking it gently. "Hey baby," I cooed as she remained trying to drink form my clothed breast. Almost as if knowing that she was there I could feel the milk well up in my chest. As I settled in the rocking chair, I balanced her on my lap and undid my shirt and pulled half of my bra down. Pulling her against my chest she immediately began to feed and it was the most amazing feeling that I have ever felt. Feeling wanted….. needed for something so important to the sustaining of a young girl's life. She smiled up at me, her small hand resting against my breast as she ate greedily. Yeah that isn't the only time that is going to happen. When she was done, I fixed my clothes and burped her before rocking her into a peaceful sleep. Walking back to the room I gave a fake sigh of relief when walking in as if I had been having a rough time with her to which Eva just laughed. "It gets better I promise," she whispered, but how could it? When Leroy and Hiram came to pick her up that day I made sure to be gone somewhere else. It hurt to not be able to kiss her goodbye right before she left but hey! At least I have tomorrow right?_

* * *

She looked up at me with a undecernable look. "Is that weird?" I asked softly.

"Kind of."

"Oh," I whispered looking down at the hand that wasn't connected to the arm draped around her.

Her fingers slid between mine and I looked at her, confused. "But it's also really sweet." I smiled and she turned back to the book. Just then Will came into the door.

"Phew it's cold out there!" he shivered as he took off his coat and hung it up. I got up from the couch to walk over to him. Lifting up on my tip toes, I kissed his lips sweetly wrapping my arms and the blanket wrapped around me, around him. "I'm going to go make dinner, you girls carry on." And with that he was out of the room.

"You used to cut?" her voice was soft but her words cut into me just as the blade had many years ago.

"Sweetie, I told you that some of it was very dark," I whispered walking over to pull her into my lap and into a hug. "But I got help please don't be mad. I was just so upset and one day I just couldn't take it anymore. That was the only way out I thought, to kill myself slowly. But I got better I swear." Tears were welling up in my eyes. I knew she wouldnt understand. How could she?

"Can I see?" she asked scooting out of my lap just enougt to give me space to show her. I lifted up my shirt and showed her the tiny scars on my ribcage.

"It was the only place no one would see," I whispered. she reached out and I tried not to flinch as her fingers came in contact with my skin.

"Didn't anyone ever ask? I mean when you slept with them."

I shook my head, "Only Will."

"Did you tell him?"

"He's read that entire thing."

**A/N: So I hope this wasn't too strange. Personally I think that breastfeeding is a very integral part of motherhood and I think that it's sad Shelby never got that. Let me know what you think! **

**Lizzy**

**Please review**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Ok so just a warning it gets a little vulgar… not that much just a teensy bit… but I would say it if placed in her situation which is why I wrote it haha.**

* * *

After eating dinner we walked back into the living room and snuggled back onto the couch, Will telling us to take our time because he was going to bed. He walked around the couch and covered us up before kissing Rachel's head, bending over and kissing our three week old baby in my tummy and then placed a lingering kiss to my lips. Silently he retreated up the stairs.

"I don't know if we should read it all tonight, maybe we can finish tomorrow," I suggested as I ran my fingers through her hair soothingly seeing how exhausted she was.

She shook her head and opened the book to where we had left off.

_You are never going to guess what! Right now, as I am writing this, I have my baby in my arms. No, I wasn't stupid enough to take my notebook to work; she is actually at my house! At around six thirty the lady who runs the place came by and asked if one of us would take her home. She said that her father's had called and there had been an emergency at work and they were going to be there for a very long time and that they would pick her up tomorrow, of course I jumped at the chance and soon was carrying my baby home, where she belongs. When we walked into my apartment she began to cry. I quickly discovered that she had a dirty diaper, a very dirty diaper. After that she began suckling and I fed her before laying her on the bed surrounded by pillows so I could get ready for bed. When I walked back over to her she was playing with her hands and I couldn't resist taking a picture, or a million. Then I proceeded to take a couple hundred more, some of her and some of both of us. When she began rubbing her eyes, I got up to write this so I wouldn't forget a second of it. Now I'm going to go snuggle into bed with my baby and sing her to sleep. Good night journal!_

I turned away knowing the next entry by heart.

_They took her! Those bastards took her again! They found out that I worked there today! I guess it's my own damn fault. I was walking back from feeding her, smiling giddily down at the bundle in my arms when I ran into a fuming Hiram and Leroy Berry. "And what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Leroy had shouted at me scaring Rachel, who cuddled further into me. I switched her to where she was lying vertically against my body so I could have a free hand if I needed one and she buried her face in my neck. I fought the urge to giggle as her breath tickled my neck. "Give us back our daughter!" he boomed but I made no move to hand over the girl who was now clinging to me as she whimpered and buried her hand in my hair. "Now Shelby!" _

"_She's my daughter too you know," I seethed not wanting to shout._

"_You signed away those rights."_

"_Just because I was a stupid twenty year old, who might I remind you, you took advantage of, doesn't mean that I didn't carry her in my body for nine month. It doesn't mean that I don't miss her! It doesn't mean that my boobs don't swell up with milk anyway just for her. You know what? That's something only a mother can do!" I got a little too forceful and Rachel began to cry. I simply shifted her ear to over my heart and shushed her until she calmed down. "And that's another thing! She lived with my heartbeat in her ear for nine months. Mine not yours! __**My **__heartbeat soothes her! What about all of the other things that only a mother can do? Huh? Have you ever thought of that? What about telling her about why she has blood coming out of her vagina? Wanna explain that one dad? Or how about why when she sees a boy she gets all weak at the knees? How about when she asks you where babies come from? What about when she asks you about sex directly? She's going to have to learn from her friends at school isn't she? What about when she loses her virginity, huh? Oh I know she's only a baby and I don't necessarily want to talk about that either, but really! She needs a mommy! She __**needs me**__!" I clutched the sleeping baby to my chest. "She needs me," I traced a finger over her cheek, "and I need her."_

"_I'm sorry Shelby." he went to grab her but I turned away sharply._

"_NO!" I screamed._

"_Shelby," he whispered my name but then grew angry, "She's our baby, now give her to me."_

"_She's mine too dammit!" I yelled tears streaming down my face. Hiram came up behind me and grabbed me around the waist while Leroy pried her from my arms. "No!" I screamed trying futilely to get out of his grasp. "My baby!" all of the other teachers had come out of their rooms to see the commotion and looked on with pitying stares. "My baby!" Rachel screamed and reached (as good as a three month old can) out to me. "Mommy loves you baby!" I screamed praying that she would somehow remember, though I knew it was impossible. "Mommy loves you!" As soon as Leroy was out the door Hiram tightened his grip._

"_Don't you dare come near our baby again!" he released me and I crumpled to the floor in a pile of tears. The tears still haven't stopped. I don't think they ever will._

"Mommy," she whispered as she cuddled further into me. "I had no idea." I gave her a sad smile and she flipped the page. The date on the page was nearly five years after the last entry.

_I had muffins with moms with my baby today! Well she didn't know I was her mom but we did have a connection. I was subbing today and I had no idea that she was going to be in my class but she was. Then when all of the moms showed up I saw that she had no one, well of course she didn't. I went and sat next to her. "Hey sweetie," I stated brushing the hair that was acting like a curtain for her face as she hung her head, behind her ear._

"_Hey." Her voice was so soft._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I don't have a mommy."_

"_You don't?" I had to pretend to not know of course._

"_Nope."_

"_Well do you want me to be your honorary mommy for the day?"_

"_Would you?" she squealed and I laughed. The look of pure joy laced with hope took me by surprise._

"_Of course! Who wouldn't want to be your mommy?"_

_Her bright smile fell and I wondered what I had said wrong. "My mommy," she sniffled hanging her head._

"_Oh baby," I whispered pulling her into my arms. "I'm sure your mommy loves you." she cuddled into my chest and shook her head no._

"_Dad and Daddy told me that she didn't want me and that's why she gave me away." Anger flared up within me, suddenly replaced by deep and utter heartbreak._

"_Well, if I may say so, I think that they are wrong."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because I'm a woman, and I know that I would miss my baby. Rachie, you never know, something could have happened to make her stay away, ok? I don't think any mommy could stay away from their baby on purpose."_

"_I guess," she whispered and I held her as she finished crying and had one of the other moms watch the class as I went to help her clean up."_

"_Your mommy loves you very much, Rachel." I told her as we walked into the bathroom. _

_**I love you so much baby…**_

* * *

**A/N: so what do you think? Haha ok so I was thinking of doing two or three more chapters of the book. Should I? Or is it getting too boring? Please let me know!**

**Lizzy**

**Please Review**


	36. Chapter 36

She closed the book and laid it on the coffee table before snuggling back into me, resting her head over my heart as she had so many years ago. "I'm so sorry, mommy," she whispered.

"For what?" I asked tightening my hold on her.

"All the crap you've been through for the last sixteen years, it's all my fault and I'm sorry." I felt her tears hit my chest and I wanted to cry too.

"Hey baby," I lifted her face to look at me and kissed her forehead. "I'd do it all over again if it meant I got to hold you like this right now. Yeah, I admit, I wish I could've been there for the last sixteen years, and when you read more, you will see that I sort of was, but right now, holding you is the single most important thing to me. You're _my_ girl, and I love you. Even though we've had our ups and our downs in this relationship, there is nothing we can do about it. Besides I think our relationship is closer because of it. I mean, if things hadn't been the way they were, would you let me crawl into bed with you just to snuggle with you or hold you whenever I just felt like it?" she chuckled.

"Honestly? No, probably not."

"Would you be willing to talk about _our_ sex lives?" I asked emphasizing the our.

"Definitely not."

"So see? Not only bad things have come out of the hand that was dealt to us." She smiled and buried her face back into my chest as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I love you, mama."

"I love you too, baby." We sat in silence for a good twenty minutes just holding one another.

"Hey mom? I think I'm ready for bed." I laughed and we went upstairs. "Go sleep with him," Rachel stated sensing my internal debate. She kissed my cheek, whispered goodnight and slipped into her room.

Opening and shutting our door quietly I made my way to our bed and curled into Will's body, seeking the warmth and comfort it could always bring. "Hey babe," he mumbled groggily, "How'd it go?"

"Well we haven't finished yet but pretty good so far."

"Good," he mumbled sloppily placing a kiss to my forehead as he wrapped his arm around me. Sighing I allowed his soft heartbeat to serenade me to sleep.

When I woke up the next day, I had the worst crick in my neck. As I tried to turn my head to look at Will, who was spooned behind me, a sharp pain coursed through my neck causing me to whimper. Suddenly Will was awake. "Babe, are you ok?"

"Yeah I just have a crick in my neck, I'm going to go stand under the water in the shower to see if it will ease up. Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I whispered carefully blowing him a kiss.

The shower did nothing. As I tried to move my head to dry my hair tears streamed down my face.

"Will?" I whimpered as I poked his bicep. "Will?" Squinting up to look at me he raised his eyebrows as if to ask what I needed. "I'm sorry I woke you up….. again, but can you please fix this?" I pouted pointing to my neck.

"Sure honey," he yawned as he sat up motioning for me to sit in between his legs. I did so clutching the towel tight around me. His fingers slowly began to knead out the spot and soon I could move it painlessly.

"Oh God," I moaned as he continued. Sighing when he was completely done with the spot I whispered, "Thank you, Will."

"Anytime if you promise to make that noise again," he joked but I could hear the seriousness behind his laughter.

"Your turn," I stated turning around.

"What?"

"Lie down," I stated as I got up and pulled on one of his t-shirts and a pair of panties. He did as I stated and I straddled his hips and sat on his butt as I began to knead his tense muscles. Suddenly a wicked grin spread across my face and I stopped momentarily to take the shirt I had on, off. He grunted his disapproval but kept his eyes closed and I resumed the massage. After a decent amount of time had passed since I had taken the shirt off, I began to rake my nails over his back causing him to moan my name in the sexiest way. I began in the middle of his back and raked outwards until I was clawing his sides. Slowly I leaned forward and kissed his shoulder blade before laying my bare torso against his bare back, resting my head between his shoulder blades. I could feel that he was getting ready to move and I clenched his hips between my legs. "Shhh," I breathed against his skin, satisfied with the shudder I felt beneath me. "I'm comfortable, don't move…. Unless I'm squishing you, oh I'm so sorry." I went to move but his hand on my thigh stopped me.

"You are not squishing me, Shelby. You weigh practically nothing." I scoffed and the next thing I knew he was hovering over me as I was being pinned to the mattress, one of his hands holding both of mine above my head and his legs clamped tightly to my hips. "Why did you laugh?" his eyes searched my soul and I knew there was no use lying.

"Because," I looked down. **God, I'm so worthless. First I can't trust him! Then I can't even believe in myself! Why would he even want me? All I am is a bunch of work! I'm too broken. He deserves better! **My inner monologue is interrupted by his lips brushing against mine.

"Why?"

"It's stupid." I prayed he would take it but he made no move, trying to show me that he wasn't going to until he got the truth. "It's just… I mean ugh! I know I'm not fat, but I'm not skinny either! I hardly weigh nothing." He kissed my lips.

"No, you aren't skin and bones but you know what? That isn't sexy. You are the _epitome_ of sexy." He bent down and grazed his lips ever so slightly across my neck. As he moved across my collarbone my fingers itched to run through his hair but he still had my hands wrapped in his one. "Shelby," he growled my name.

His voice aroused me to the point of only being able to manage a feeble, "Yes?"

"I'm going to let go of your wrists but don't move." He chuckled at my crestfallen face. "This is about you. You can't touch me or I will go too fast and won't do it right."

"But it's always about me. We never do anything for just you." I whined.

"We'll do that some other time but right now, it's about you."

At that moment I just wanted to kiss him senseless but mumbled a, "Not if I can help it." to which he chuckled before replying,

"I will tie you to this bed if I have to babe." I smiled and he let go of my hands and I reveled in the feel of his body above me and his hands and lips worshiping every curve crease and crevice on my body. Yeah he was definitely going to get this treatment. He deserves to feel this amazing sense of love, intimacy and desire that he gives me every time we make love.

* * *

**A/N: Was it too much? Next chapter will be more Rachel and Shelby but I had to get some Shell in and this kind of wrote itself.**

**Here's the deal. I don't really like adding two chapters a day because I feel like people don't get enough time to read, process and appreciate one chapter before I'm shoving another one in their face. Although I really do want to update again today. So if I get enough reviews I will try my hardest to update again today. **

**Lizzy**

**Please Review**


	37. Chapter 37

Stretching as I extricated myself from Will's arms I took a quick shower and wandered downstairs to find my daughter immersed in my notebook. "Hey, sweetheart," I kissed her temple and sat beside her looking deep into her tear filled eyes. "Why didn't you wake me up? I would've come down to read more with you whenever you wanted." She sniffled again. "Hey, come here." I pulled her into me and rocked her gently. "Hey baby, what's wrong?" I asked placing several kisses to the top of her head as her arms wound around me.

"You wanted me… you really wanted me."

"Yes I did, sweetheart. I thought you already knew that."

"I did, but I never realized that you were there. All of the time. You were there." I smiled and held her closer.

"Mom? Can you please tell me one of the stories? I want to hear them from you, if that's ok. In your voice." I kissed her once again before settling back into the couch.

"I'll tell you all of them if that would make you happy."

"The dance recital one. Can you tell me the dance recital one?"

"Ok. Well I had this friend, her name was Christine, and she owned this dance studio, actually the same dance studio I attended when I was in school."

"Wait Madame Christine?" Rachel asked pulling away to look me in the eye.

"Yes," I whispered. "She was like a mom to me, and she made time out of every week to go get coffee or dinner or something with me. One day she showed up to our dinner nearly an hour late. I was getting ready to leave when she walked in the door she apologized for being late and offered to make me dinner at her house. I accepted and we drove our separate cars to her house.

* * *

"_Now, why exactly were you late?" Shelby asked eying her former teacher suspiciously._

"_I have this new student. She is absolutely brilliant! She has such natural talent for being only eight years old. She's determined too. You know? She reminds me a lot of you. Looks like you too. Almost exactly like you did at her age." The blood coursing through Shelby's veins ran cold. _

"_What's her name?" she barely managed._

"_Uh…. Rachel… Rachel Berry."_

_Tears immediately began filling Shelby's eyes as Christine rambled on, her back facing Shelby as she busily cooked on. "She's beautiful too, inside and out. She's bound and determined to make it on Broadway, something about making her mother proud only she doesn't know her mother, you see she has two gay dads. But other than that, she's almost exactly like you. Exactly. I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say __**you**__ were her mother." Christine turned to face Shelby expecting a laugh, but instead got the vision of a broken Shelby Corcoran, something few people rarely, if ever, saw. _

"_What is it Shelby?" Christine asked placing the food in the oven so she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore._

"_Shheeee…. Shee is," Shelby stuttered as she sobbed into her hands._

"_She is what?" Christine asked placing a hand on the younger woman's shoulder._

"_She is my d-d-d-daughter." The older woman gasped and pulled Shelby into her arms. Shelby then proceeded to tell her everything trusting the older woman to both keep her secret and be on her side._

"_Those bastards!" Christine yelled and Shelby was rather taken aback. That was the closest Madame had ever come to cussing, at least around Shelby._

* * *

"She was the first person I ever told about you," I stated running my hand through her hair, "other than my therapist. She was also the first person I told about Jacob and my mother."

"W-what did she do?" Rachel asked meekly.

"Held me all night as I cried and listened as I poured my heart out to her. That's what I needed. That's what she gave."

"She's where you learned to be such a great mom," she snuggled into me. Suddenly she shot up.

"Wait! You taught in my dance class!" I smiled. "What happened? Why did you quit?"

"Your dads found out."

"Oh."

* * *

_Leroy and Hiram Berry stormed into the dance studio alone one day two hours before their daughter was supposed to go to class. "I demand to see both Madame Christine and Miss Corcoran!" Leroy bellowed at the receptionist. _

"_I'm sorry sir they are teaching a class."_

"_NOW!" he yelled._

"_What is all of this ruckus?" The older woman asked as she walked out of the dance room._

"_Hey is everything ok? I heard yelling a-" Shelby stopped midsentence as her eyes met with first Hiram's and then Leroy's._

"_I demand to know what this tramp is doing teaching our daughter!" he asked Madame Christine as he pointed a disgusted finger at Shelby._

"_First off, I do not appreciate you calling Miss Corcoran a tramp. She is like a daughter to me and I take personal offense at any rude remarks sent towards her." Christine's voice was calm and Shelby's rage was instantly softened by her words, no one had ever stood up for her before. "Second, let us take this to my office." The four people made their way into a small yet spacious office space. "Now what is going on?" she asked when everyone was seated._

"_This….. pardon me, but this tramp is not allowed within twenty feet of our daughter, so why is she teaching her class?"_

"_Mr. Berry may I remind you that the woman who you so obscenely refer to as a 'tramp' is your daughter's mother? Furthermore, __**I**__ teach the class, she assists. I can personally inform you that no misbehavior has occurred between Miss Corcoran and Miss Berry."_

"_Our contract says that her being is the same room is misbehavior. We will be taking our business elsewhere." With that both men stood up and started for the door._

"_Wait!" Shelby called. "This is the best dance school in Lima. It's what's best for Rachel and her dreams. I'll go."_

"_Shelby," Christine gasped._

"_I'm sorry Madame but I have to do what's best for my daughter. __**You**__ are what's best for her. I will finish this class and go." The men seemed satisfied and walked out haughtily._

_Christine placed a hand on Shelby's cheek. "You're good for her too."_

* * *

"We all missed you so much," Rachel stated as she sat cross-legged on the couch cushion next to me, listening intently to my story.

"Do you remember the recital?" I asked hoping that she did.

"Yeah you came and bought us all a rose. I was last and you had accidentally bought too many and gave me an extra one. I had two. Everyone said it was because you like me better. I tried to tell them it was just an accident."

"I wasn't an accident," I stated simply combing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Wait! So you bought sixty five red roses just so you could give me a rose….. two roses."

"It was the first dance recital I knew about." She launched herself into my arms and kissed my cheek over and over again. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Were there any other times after that?"

"Well there was one more because your dads found out about the dance recital and threatened to take you to the other side of the country. I couldn't let them take you away. Away from your friends, your home, and further away from me."

"The how did you see me again?" she asked confused.

"You came to me actually. At Madame Christine's funeral, remember? I was sobbing and you came and rocked me. When I asked where your fathers were you stated at work and I began crying again. You held me and rocked me and I clung to you. I hated how it had happened but I cherished being held by and holding you."

"You seemed so lonely, so sad," she whispered.

"I was."

"Do you want to know what my favorite memory of us is though?" she asked smiling at me.

"What?" I asked genuinely curious.

"The night you held me….. when I lost my virginity."

**A/N: And that is the end of that….. chapter anyway**

* * *

**. I hope you liked it. Please review! I'll send you a virtual version of the cake I'm baking. Haha but really PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEE review.**

**Lizzy**

**Please Review**


	38. Chapter 38

"Do you want to know what my favorite memory of us is though?" she asked smiling at me.

"What?" I asked genuinely curious.

"The night you held me….. when I lost my virginity." She stated looking down slightly as if she wasn't sure how I would react to this newfound knowledge.

"That's one of my favorites too," I whispered pulling her into my arms.

_I was just settling in bed to watch a movie when I heard my doorbell ring. I walked to the door and opened it, only to have my daughter fly into my arms crying; needless to say I was confused. "Rachel?" I asked suddenly realizing we were standing with the door wide open. I shuffled her inside and closed the door, locking it for good measure, not sure how long she would stay._

"_C-can I sleep here tonight?" she whispered into my neck as her fingers played with my hair._

"_Uh…. Sure sweetheart, but what's wrong?" _

"_I don't want to talk about it right now."_

_Realizing that she would in fact tell me when she was ready, I let it go. When her tears had subsided I ventured into conversation. "Well I was just about to go to bed; um do you want me to stay up with you? We can watch a movie or something." _

"_No, I don't want to be a bother, besides I'm going to go to bed too," she sighed but didn't let go of me. Finally she pulled away and kissed my cheek. "Night mom." She walked up the stairs, clutching her stomach and walking strangely, and into her room shutting the door behind her._

_**Odd**__, I thought as I walked back into my room and, turning off the tv, I climbed into bed. When I was almost asleep I heard a sniffle from my doorway, I jumped up only to realize that it was Rachel._

"_I'm sorry I woke you," she whispered and turned around to walk off._

"_Baby, stop!" my tone came out a little more desperate than I had hoped but it served its purpose as she turned around. "What did you need?" I asked from my seat on my bed, slightly frightened that if I stood she would back away from me. She was acting…. Odd. _

"_Can I sleep with you?" she whispered and I smiled._

"_Baby you don't even have to ask." I pulled the covers down on the other side of the bed and she lay down. I kissed her forehead and tucked her in as best as I could as tiny tears slipped down her cheeks. Remembering the promise I made to myself earlier to let her come to me in her own time, I didn't mention it, only wiped her tears away and kissed her cheeks. "Hey, I mean it," I lifted her chin and forced her to look at me, "anytime. You don't have to ask or wake me up. You can wake me up if you need to, I swear I don't mind at all. Ok?" she nodded. "I'm here for you, if you ever need to talk or just someone to cuddle up to, ok?" once again she nodded and more tears streamed down her cheeks. Brushing them away and placing another kiss to both of her cheeks. I smiled, "No more of that crying." She laughed and I laid down, my back facing her. After five minutes I felt her little body curl into my back, clutching my tank top. Turning around I pulled her into my arms, resting her head on my chest and kissing her head over and over again as I ran my fingers through her hair. After a while her tears subsided but her breathing told me she was awake. "I swore to myself I wouldn't ask anything, but I can't help it. Are you ok baby? Do you want to talk?"_

"_Yes, I do!" she sobbed into my chest. I wrapped my arms tighter around her. "But I can't you'll hate me!" _

"_Not possible," I stated as simply as if I was telling her that Elphaba is green. It's a fact._

"_You'll be disappointed in me," she whispered._

"_I'll be even more disappointed if you don't tell me. Baby, I love you," I kissed her head and pulled her impossibly tighter to me. "Nothing is going to change that. Maybe you'll be surprised, maybe I won't even be disappointed." _

"_But what if you are?" she asked wrapping her arms tighter around my waist._

"_Well I won't kick you out if that's what you mean."_

"_Finn and I did it."_

"_Did what?" I asked not wanting to assume what I was assuming. _

"_We had sex," her voice was so small I barely heard it. _

"_Oh baby," I sighed and pulled away from her but only so I could slide down the bed to where I was face to face with her. I brushed the hair out of her face. "I'm not mad at you, and I'm not disappointed in you. I wish you would have waited, but in all actuality, it's your body, your choice. Are __**you **__ok?" I asked her, still caressing her cheek. She nodded slightly then shook her head slightly only to nod again._

"_Sweetheart which is it?" her eyes opened and met with mine and I could see it. She was as confused about it as I was._

"_I don't know, mommy." that was all it took for me to bring her back into my arms._

"_Do you love him?" she nodded vigorously. "Did you want to do it?" once again she nodded. "Did he force you to? Like threaten to break up with you if you didn't." _

"_No! Finn wouldn't do that!" she looked up at me with horrified eyes and I smiled._

"_Do you regret it?" I asked growing more somber but keeping eye contact with her. _

"_No, I don't think so. I mean I don't regret doing it with him. I wish we would have waited until we could have slept together afterwards, but honestly I don't regret actually doing it. I mean he was so gentle, so caring. He was all 'this is about you' and I was like 'us' but he said 'more importantly you'. I'm pretty sure he was more focused on pleasuring me than himself, which is weird and I'm grossing you out aren't I?" I squeezed my arms slightly, smiling._

"_No, well a little bit honestly, but you need to get it off your chest and I would much rather you tell me than one of your friends and run the risk of them telling everyone and you being hurt. So go on, if you want I mean."_

"_Well it's just that I think he feels really bad about the whole Santana thing. That he wasn't a virgin too. But I've already forgiven him for that. Sure it hurt for a little while, but I'm over it. Honestly had I been ready, I would have done it with Jesse." I inwardly cringed. "I love him so much mom," she whispered leaning her head against my collarbone. _

"_That's good baby," I ran my fingers through her hair trying to figure out how to ask the next question I had. "Rachel?"_

"_Yes mom, we used protection." I heaved a sigh of relief to which she laughed._

"_Hey it's a valid question!" I defended._

"_I know, just thanks."_

_My brow furrowed in confusion. "For what?"_

"_For caring, for letting me stay over, for holding me, for asking if I was ok before asking if we used protection, and for loving me."_

_Tears began spilling out of my eyes as I whispered a "You're welcome," into her hair as I kissed her head for what seemed like the millionth time that night. _

"_Love you momma, good night."_

"_Love you baby, sweet dreams."_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Umm I wanted to make a confusion that was brought up in one of your reviews clear. This is a family fic, Rachel-Shelby-Will centered with an emphasis on Shelby (obviously). While the story states Shelby C. and Will S. right now I am focusing on getting the mother daughter relationship where I want it before adding Daddy Will and baby Shell. So it is still a Shell fic, it's just focused on Shelby and Rachel for the moment.**

**Please review!**

**Lizzy**

**Please Review**


	39. Chapter 39

Humming as I folded our clothes I smiled as two arms wound their way around my waist and two lips found their way to my neck. Tilting my head back slightly I smiled. "I know it's stupid but it's beautiful isn't it?" I asked as a ran my fingers along his arms at my stomach.

"What?" he asked rather confused because my gaze was fixed on our pile of clothes lying on the bed. "Oh these?" he asked provocatively as he slipped only one arm from around my waist and slipped a finger through the leg hole of a pair of my panties. "Yes they are beautiful, but in a different way. In a sexy way," he growled into my neck.

"No Will!" I laughed as I pulled out of his arms. "The pile of our clothes…. Together, in a pile, because they were washed together." He pulled a face that was unreadable, even to my trained eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered looking down at my fingers which held a pair of his boxers half-folded, "Was that too cheesy? Too weird?"

"No," he whispered grabbing my waist in between his fingers and pulling me close, nibbling on my ear until he drew a sigh from my lips.

"Will," I mumbled remembering that our daughter was still in the house. She and I had snuggled and talked on the couch for a couple of more hours before Will had emerged with a sleepy grin. I silently chided myself for being proud to have put it there. Soon after we had started our day, which of course led to Rachel's inevitable plans. I swear that girl is always going. Presently she was getting ready to go to some pre-new year's eve party that the glee was throwing together along with a couple of other people outside of the club. Sure enough as soon as he pulled away from my ear Rachel came bounding down the stairs. "Hey babe, you ready to go?"

"Yep!" she stated winding her fingers through mine as she pulled me into the kitchen while she got a water bottle out of the fridge. "Finn's on his way."

"Ok. Now remember no drinking. No drugs. And no public sex or make out sessions. I swear Rachel if I get a call about public indecency from a police officer or anyone for that matter, you will regret it." I gave her my best Coach Corcoran look and she cowered slightly. There was a honk outside and I swept forward, kissing her cheek as I pushed her toward the door. "Have fun!" I stated as I swatted her butt.

"Yeah, threaten me within an inch of my life and then tell me 'Have fun!'" she mumbled.

"I heard that! Be back by one, I love you!"

"Love you too mom!" she then climbed into Finn's truck and they were off. Shutting the door, I locked it and turned leaning on it as I stared heavily into Will's eyes, him returning the intensity. Suddenly, I pounced, leaping into his arms as my legs wound around his waist causing him to fall back into the wall. Using my position to my advantage I maneuvered my tongue deeper into his mouth causing him to groan as the hands he had on my butt tightened. Tonight was going to be his payback, I had already decided it.

"Bedroom now," I growled into his ear as I bit down on it and he moved quickly. When we were there he tried to lay me down but I stood up and smiled evilly at him. He then went to undo my shirt but I pulled his hands away and put them to his side. Placing a single finger to his chest I pushed him back onto the bed and climbed over him placing long wet kisses to his throat as I felt it vibrate under my lips from his groans. Once again he tried to undo my shirt but I grabbed his hands and pulled them over his head. Unlike him, though, I had to use both hands to keep his up so I lowered my lips down to within a fraction of an inch from his. "No sir, no touching," I breathed, "Tonight's about you."

Hours later we lay in a mess of sheets and limbs and smiled goofily at each other. "You're amazing," he whispered as he cupped my cheek and kissed my lips softer than he ever had before.

I didn't know how to respond to that. My normal 'Thanks' wouldn't work in this situation. All of the other times men were just stating a simple fact, there was no emotion behind it other than hope for another go around. This though was special. He meant it and every word that had gone unsaid. He really thought that I was amazing! In bed _**and**_ otherwise.

"Not as good as you," I whispered. It was true. No man had been able to….. pleasure (for lack of a better word) me as much as he did…. and still does. He merely chuckled and kissed my lips as he ran his fingers through my hair and brought my lips closer to him.

"God I love you, " he mumbled as he rolled me over onto my back and started assaulting my neck. I know it was supposed to be his night, but I couldn't think straight with him doing that to me. What woman could? As it turned out I didn't have to stop him though because the doorbell rang through the house.

Knitting my brows in confusion, I lept from under Will and grabbed a robe before heading downstairs. I heard some high-pitched giggling as I reached the door and my confusion worsened. As I opened the door the sight before me made my jaw drop. A very terrified looking Finn, a very rightly so terrified Finn stood supporting a very drunk, very **very** drunk Rachel Berry.

"Heeeeeyyyyyy Momma!" she squealed as she pushed off of Finn only to fall towards me. The alcohol in her system made her exceptionally unaware of how much trouble she was in. "I love you so much!" she laughed as she wound her arms around me and nuzzled her face into my neck. I wanted to push her away. She was in trouble dammit! But I couldn't, I mean was it really bad for me to humor her and then let her pay for her actions later?

"I love you too." I glared at Finn who seemed to squirm under my gaze. "Care to explain?" I spat and he had no choice. I stood in the door frame, my daughter playing with my necklace like a fascinated child as she clung to me while her boyfriend stood in the below freezing weather trying to search for an answer to my question.

"Explain what?" Will asked as he came out of our bedroom in boxers and a t-shirt.

"Daddy!" Rachel shouted but remained in my arms. Will momentarily beamed before noticing her slur, my angry expression, and Finn's now even more terrified eyes.

"Why our daughter is morbidly drunk," I seethed answering his question as I saw the anger flare up in his eyes.

"Well….. uh….. you see… the party….. and uh….. Someone brought alcohol and someone dared Rachel to take a shot. She said that she had promised you she wouldn't but then they called her a chicken and you know she won't stand for that. Then she felt so bad for betraying you. I went to go get her a glass of water. I came back and Q-Someone else had convinced her that she wouldn't feel so guilty if she drank more. So she did. And well the rest is history."

"And you didn't try to stop her?" I seethed as I ran my fingers through her hair amazingly gentle for how angry I was, but at that moment I wasn't angry at her but at Finn. Poor boy.

"No ma'am…. I mean yes ma'am….. I mean I _tried _to stop her but she kept going…. And going. I have been trying for the last hour and a half to get her home, but you know Rachel."

"Can we have ice cream, mommy?" Rachel asked giving me the puppy dog eyes that I had invented. Suddenly her expression changed and she pulled out of my arms and raced down the hallway, her hand clamped over her mouth.

"I think you had better leave before I kill you." I glared at him before running after her hearing Will add a,

"Or before I do."

Entering the bathroom, my heart broke at seeing my daughter puke her guts out over the toilet. I pulled her hair out of her face as she continued. When she finally slunk back, I released her hair and searched for a hair tie and washcloth. Quickly finding them I pulled her hair back up and wiped her face down with the rag. Ten seconds later, though she was once again throwing up. How much had she drank? Rubbing her back soothingly I got her a glass of water and when she had finished, handed it to her. After a drink or two she climbed over to me and into my lap, resuming her game with my necklace. Suddenly she giggled.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I didn't want to say so in front of Finn or Will because I didn't want to embarrass you but you…" she giggled again, "you smell like sex." Suddenly she burst out into full blown cackling.

"Yeah well you smell like alcohol," I deadpanned and as soon as it had begun, her laughing stopped and turned into tears.

"I'm so sorry, momma. Please don't kick me out. Please don't make me sleep in my car. I like it and all but I don't want to sleep in it again. Please I'm so sorry. I'm sooooo sorry. I'm so sorry. So sorry." she mumbled into my chest and I just had to comfort her in any way possible.

"I'm not going to kick you out sweetheart," I cooed.

"So you aren't mad?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, I am mad but I still love you baby. And I'm not so much mad as I am disappointed."

"You still love me?" her eyes and voice pleaded for it to be the truth.

"Of course I still love you baby. You're my daughter." She snuggled back into my chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I forgive you, but you still have a punishment. I'm not sure what it is but I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Ok," she sniffled. "Mom? I'm sorry I said you smell like sex." I chuckled.

"That's ok. I know I do, you weren't supposed to be home for another two hours."

"Oh." Soon she was out cold and I carried her to her room and laid her in bed. I changed her clothes so she wouldn't have to sleep in her nasty party clothes and tucked her in nice and tight. She was in for a world of pain when she woke up in the morning and I sort of felt sorry for her, but she only did it to herself. Still I had been in this situation many a times but this was different. This was my daughter. Sending out a mass text message I hoped to put the fear of God into all twelve of the glee members.

_Auditorium. Tomorrow. Ten A.M. sharp. _

_You had better be there or so help me…._

_-Coach Corcoran_

After eleven responsive "Yes ma'am"'s I crawled into bed and snuggled up to Will. They only _**thought**_ I was hard before. For the next week they are going to hate me. Day one of operation punishment: Hell Week.

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think? I tried to make it as long as possible for you guys! Sorry it took so long to update, I've had a really bad week :( oh well, this made it better….. but you know what will make it even more better? A review from you! so please review!**

**Lizzy**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	40. Chapter 40

"Wake up, Rachel," I stated as I walked into her room tossing a pair of workout clothes onto her bed.

"Mom!" she groaned.

"Don't mom me Rachel. We have to be at the school in an hour and you need to eat breakfast."

"Even the mere mention of food makes me sick. I'm not eating, so can I please get fifteen more minutes of sleep?... Wait! It's winter break! And New Year's Eve! Why are we going to school?" she asked rubbing her temples.

"Well you guys already enjoyed your New Year's Eve. Not in an appropriate fashion I might add, so as punishment Will and I have dubbed this week Glee Hell Week. Get dressed and be downstairs in five minutes." Remembering something as I began walking down the steps, I walked back into her room my hand extended, "Phone."

"What? Mom, no."

"Rachel you know the rules now come on."

"I can't believe this!" she groaned as she threw the phone in my hand.

"Well believe it," I countered walking down the stairs.

"So how'd it go?" he asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Just swimmingly!" he scoffed and placed a cup of coffee in front of me as he kissed my temple. "Thanks," I mumbled. "You know? I'm afraid she's going to hate me most of all."

"Why's that?"

"Because, I've never had to punish her before, and now all of this!" He laughed and I smacked his chest. "It's not funny."

An hour later, Will and I stood at the director's table as all of the students filed in one by one, each wearing comfy clothes and huge dark sunglasses.

When they were all seated we walked up on the stage and I paced back and forth. "So you all decided that it would be fun to break the law last night? At a school based function?" I had my arms crossed against my chest as I chided them grinning almost evilly as I thought of what was to come. "We trusted you. You said that you could be responsible and hold a party that was decent, without alcohol, and Mr. Schuester and I decided that we would let you have it by yourselves. He didn't want to but I convinced him that it was ok, that we could trust you. Apparently we can't." I watched all of their heads hang. "Now I hope that you all are ready for the worst week of your life. But hey I can promise today will be the worst. Not because of my doing but of yours. Now get up!" they all did so slowly. "Get into two lines and stretch, I'd suggest your doing it because if you don't, it will only hurt worse. You have five minutes." Everyone did so except for Puck. "Follow me," I stated as I walked out of the auditorium and out of the school to the track.

"Are you really going to make us run?" someone whined.

"Yes, two laps get going." Slowly they started. "Get going!" I shouted causing them all to wince and go a tad faster. When their two laps were done I shouted, "Ok! First song for regionals! Run through it!" many groans erupted, "NOW!" they began and someone in the back ground hit a wrong note in the first chorus. "Another lap! Go!" When they got back I explained, "Anyone misses a note or a step you get another lap. Start over!" they almost made it through the whole song when Finn tripped and fell. "Another lap!" the next time Kurt missed a note, to everyone's surprise, including my own. "Go!" Finally after six mess-ups and three hours, they finished it. "Great job, everyone! Go get a drink of water and be back in the auditorium in five minutes.

"Second number go!" I shouted when they were all on stage. When someone messed up this time it was fifty sit-ups.

For the third number it was ten pushups.

Many many hours and many sets of sit-ups and pushups later Will, Rachel, and I arrived at home. "Go take a shower please Rachel and then come down for dinner."

"Whatever," she huffed as she walked up the stairs.

"Excuse me?" I asked her my eyes narrowing slightly.

"I said whatever," she growled and I walked over to her looming over her.

"I think you may want to try that again," I growled equally.

"I think that I don't!"

"Go to your room!" I roared.

"I thought I was supposed to take a shower!"

"ROOM! NOW!" she looked slightly frightened and ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

Sighing I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the bar. I laughed noncomitly at the shock written all over his face. "What was that about?" he asked still clearly shocked.

"I guess she's just pissed off at me for making her work with a hangover. Make no mistake, I'm not making excuses for her, there is no excuse for that, but that's probably _why_."

"What are you going to do?"

I buried my face in my hands and sighed, "I don't know! I've never had to do this before. Hell I wasn't even allowed to be a _parent _until just a couple days ago! She's only been mine, _really _and _truly _mine for a couple of days and she's already drinking and talking back to me. I try to be the mom she needs me to be but I can't let her hate me Will! I just can't! Everything that I am says to whip her into shape like I would any kid, but that's just it! She isn't just any kid. She's _my_ kid, Will. And I only have her for so long." Tears began streaming down my face and I felt his arms pulling me into his chest. I felt so weak, so not myself and yet he loved me all the same. He made me feel strong again with his touch and his kisses to the top of my head.

"Let me talk to her," he breathed into my hair.

"No, Will, I need to talk to her. She yelled at me. I'm the one who needs to deal with her." I pulled back and looked him in the face but kept my arms wrapped around him.

"Ok," he whispered cupping my cheek. "Then let me talk to her first, I'll tell her to go take her shower and then you'll have enough time to get together what you are going to say and do. Then when she is dressed and all, you can go in there and talk to her then bring her down for dinner. Hey I'm supposed to be her dad now right? Let me try and at least help you parent her now."

"Ok," I whispered and he started to pull away from me. "But first," I grabbed his wrists and pulled them around me eagerly searching for his mouth with my own. After a while we pulled away and he smiled goofily at me.

"What was that for?" he breathed, his gentle breath brushing over my lips as his forehead rested on mine.

"Just thanks, for being there for me no matter how screwed up I am or things are… just thanks."

"No problem," his lips brushed over mine. He laughed at the small whimper that involuntarily fell from my lips as he pulled away and went up the stairs.

I silently prayed that I had done the right thing by letting him go up before me.

* * *

**A/N: So I am totally blown away by the response I got from the last chapter. 15 Reviews! You guys are sooooooo awesome! Thank you sooooooo so so much! I hope you guys liked this one just as much!**

**Please continue your lovely reviewing! You have no idea how happy it makes me!**

**Lizzy**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Rachel's POV**

My bedroom door opened and I turned, ready for my mother to begin yelling at me but that didn't happen. It wasn't her. It was Will who stood in my doorway looking baffled. "Rach," he began as he sat in my desk chair and rolled it over to my bed. "What's going on? This isn't like you."

The tears immediately welled up in my eyes. "I-I don't know. Really, I don't. I was just….. so mad at her. I know that doesn't excuse it but still. I just… She's never punished me before and now all of this? I mean it's a lot for my first punishment. And honestly I have a hard time taking it from her. I mean the stuff at school, I understand and have no problem taking that, but all of the rest I just….. I cant. I love her, she's my mom and I know that and all-"

"Rachel, your mother barely punished you. All she did was take away your phone-"

"Well she was going to do more,"

"Maybe, but Rachel what you did was wrong… really wrong you deserved more. And I highly doubt that she would have added anything before you back talked like that. Rachel, I know you love your mom, and she knows it too, but she is having a hard time believing that it will stay that way. She is terrified to wake up one day and find you gone because you've given up on her. She sometimes stays up all night in here, in your room just watching you sleep, once again afraid you'll leave and she'll never have the chance to again. She loves you more than life itself and she can't stand the thought of losing you. I made the mistake once of not believing that she was as into the relationship as you were but now I see that cold exterior she has around everyone but us, is just to mask the fact that she just cares too much. " The tears were coming down my face like waterfalls now. How could I make her feel this way? All I've been is caught up in myself….. _my_ doubts about this relationship. I never stopped to think about hers. "Now, go take your shower and come downstairs for dinner with a better attitude and if she gives you a punishment for what you just did, take it like a woman. Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir," I mumbled as we both stood. "Hey Will?" he stopped walking towards the door and looked back at me. "I really do think of you as a father. And thank you so much for caring for my mom, she needs someone other than me to look after her." He smiled and I hugged him tightly as he kissed the top of my head.

"Now go," he laughed as he began down the stairs to my mother, whose shadow I could see pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

**A/N: ok so this is REALLY short but I will try my best and get the next chapter up tomorrow. I just really wanted to update and I didn't want to mix Shelby and Rachel's thoughts in the same chapter as it confuses me when I read.**

**Oh! BTW if you are a Taydina (The beautiful Idina Menzel and her GORGEOUS husband Taye Diggs) fan or even just an Idina fan, please go and read my new story "In this Together" it's a RENTfic (ahhh .408 please don't kill me haha just kidding) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go read it and tell me what you think.**

**But since you're here please leave me your thoughts on this chapter, though it's only a filler so you don't miss out on what went on during Rachel and Will's conversation.**

**Lizzy**


	42. Chapter 42

I paced back and forth in the kitchen as I waited for Will to finish his talk with Rachel. Suddenly two arms found their way around my waist and two lips found their way to my neck. "How'd it go?" I asked nervously not even turning to look into his face.

"It went fine."

"What did you say?"

"That's between us." I sighed and turned around in his arms giving him my best Coach Corcoran intimidating stare. "I didn't say anything bad. She's going to take her shower and then come down here for dinner."

"I ordered pizza. I don't really feel like cooking." I stated as I fumbled with a button on his shirt.

"Great then we have more time to talk about her punishment." I looked at him in shock. I didn't know that he cared so much that he would help. I thought he was just going to let me figure it out for myself. "First off for drinking, what are you thinking?"

"Well it is her first time so not too harsh. I did explicitly tell her no though. So I was thinking that she would be grounded for a week and have to help me clean the attic and basement next weekend." He made a face. "What?"

"Don't you think you're going a bit easy on her?"

"Well I mean she won't have her phone which is like her life and she has to live through Glee Hell Week." I stated matter of factly.

"This is true," he smirked. "Speaking of that you killed those kids today," he lowered his voice, "good job. I think they will think twice about doing it again." He kissed my nose and I giggled slightly. "Now for back talking?"

"I don't know."

"How about for this week no tv or computer, then you extend the original grounding for two weeks?"

I nodded my head and kissed his lips sweetly, "What would I do without you? You're going to make a great daddy, Will." he bent down and kissed my stomach.

"Did you hear that baby? Your mommy said I'm going to be a great daddy!" I chuckled and of course the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of dinner.

Dinner was silent, and Rachel seemed distant though I just passed it off as residual anger and let it slide. At least she wasn't back-talking or being rude. "Rach go get ready for bed and when I come up to kiss you goodnight we will talk."

"Yes ma'am," she mumbled and did as I said.

Twenty minutes later I was knocking on her door and opening it. I walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it as I looked down at her (she had already laid down).

"Will and I have decided your punishment. First off this week you will be grounded with no phone, no tv, no computer and of course no going out and then this weekend you will help me clean the attic, then next week you are still grounded and have to stay home but you may have your phone you may watch tv and you may get on the computer. This week, all except for the tv and computer rules, is for drinking and the rest is for back-talking. Honey, I understand that you were mad at me but that was no way to act. Do you understand that?" she nodded her head. "And you know better than to drink, Rachel." She nodded her head again. "Well that's all I have to say. Goodnight baby," I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I love you." as soon as I had turned out the lights she called my name.

"Mom?" she jumped up and ran to give me a hug. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. What's done is done. You'll serve your punishment, there is no need to beat yourself up about it."

"Ok. Night mom."

"Goodnight honey."

Dragging my overtired body into our room I smiled pleadingly at Will. "What do you want?" he laughed.

I climbed up onto the bed and pouted my lips, "Will you give me a massage?"

"Will it hurt the baby?"

I laughed, "No. I'm like all of one month pregnant you can't hurt the baby by giving me a massage. So please?" I pouted.

"Fine. Lay down." Stepping off of the bed I slipped my clothes off of my body. Will sat with his mouth agape as I slid off my panties and bra before lying on the bed in front of him. I buried my face into the pillow that he had claimed and breathed in his scent.

"Are you going to do something or just sit there all night?" I asked not even opening an eye.

"You're naked."

"Yes, I am. It's not like you haven't see me before. I just want to be able to _**feel**_ the massage and I can so much better this way." He leaned down and placed a kiss to my spine before his hands worked their magic. I didn't even try to contain the involuntary groans emanating from my throat knowing full and well how much of a tease I was being.

"Shelby I swear if you don't stop I am going to jump you." I knew he was joking but something in the primal tone of his voice made my body shiver and gave me the courage to make my next move.

I flipped over, looked straight into his eyes and whispered, "Do it." in what I hope was a sexy tone, but I'm sure it just sounded desperate. He did not need to be told twice.

A while later as we lay in bed him stroking my arm he whispered into my ear, "When do you want to get married Shell?"

"When our baby is a year old." He looked taken aback by my quick response. "What? I've been thinking about it and, if it's ok with you, I think that is the best time to do it. I mean think about it. We have the baby and we can't have sex for like two months. Then when we can the baby will find some way to interrupt. So by the time he or she is one, they'll be old enough to stay with Rachel for a weekend I'm sure she'll take them, and we'll be so horny we won't have to go anywhere really big. We can just go to Chicago or something."

He chuckled and kissed my head. "You think of everything."

"I'd like to think so."

"Well it sounds like a plan."

I lifted my head off his chest and looked him straight in the eye. "So it's ok?"

"Of course," he smiled and kissed my lips sweetly.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long. **

**So this story is coming to an end :(. I really have nowhere to go with it and it's kind of run its course don't you think? Anyway I should finish this by the end of the week. **

**Never fret dear reader! There are more stories that I have begun and will then be able to focus on. Here are a few of which I think I am going to continue.**

**A Family- This is Rachel/Shelby/Mystery character (read to find out) central and is already posted. Please go read and review this story!**

**Best Prom Ever- Shelby/Jesse central. Please give it a try I worked really hard on this one and would love it if some of you lovely dears would go and read and review it. (If you don't read any others please read this one)**

**Kiss Me- Another Shelby/Jesse fic. Please read and review.**

**Broken- Shelby has always been a part of Rachel's life in this one. One night her baby girl shows up on her doorstep hurt and broken. What happened to her? Read and find out! (If you really liked the Rachel/Shelby dynamic in You and I, then you will really like this one!)**

**I am also thinking of starting a story that is AU where Rachel is in Foster Care and just so happens to go to Carmel where she auditions for VA. This will be drama filled and just a little angsty but I have it mostly planned out if anyone is interested.**

**Also I am open to any ideas that you all may have because…. Well you guys are the ones reading it haha so let me know!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and any comments questions or concerns involving any of the stories previously mentioned, any ideas or just prompts if you want. Or you can pm me if you want. I'm usually really good about getting back to you fast so message away dear reader! Who knows? If inspiration strikes I may even begin and have it up tonight!**

**Love,**

**Lizzy**

**Please Review**

**And then go check out those other stories? Please?**


	43. Chapter 43

**Five months later…**

Will Schuster. That was my goal-my target. To find Will Schuester, take him by the hand and drag him to our office, locking both the choir room door and our office door and make him have sex with me until I couldn't feel anything. Though I'm sure that he is enjoying it, my sixth month pregnancy hormones are driving me insane! I have never… ever been a sex maniac but get me pregnant when I'm not surrounded by gay men and I am as bad as a teenager.

When I walked into his room I found him sitting at his desk. Walking behind his chair I ran my hands around him and down his chest. "Hey, Will." I growled into his ear.

"Shelby," he choked before shaking his head. "Shelby we can't. I have these papers to grade."

"Do them at home," I breathed as I sucked on his earlobe.

"I can't."

"Why not?" I asked as I kissed down his neck.

"Because I'll be too busy doing you."

"That's just disgusting!" I shouted as I pushed away from him. Yet another thing wrong with me. Irrational emotions and mood swings. I may not have looked six months pregnant (I only had a tiny baby bump which my doctor said is due to the scar tissue.) but I sure as hell acted like it.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry, Shel."

"That's ok," immediately I began kissing him to which he responded but he stopped immediately when my hand traveled to untuck his shirt.

"Shelby.. I really really can't." He kissed my forehead and pulled away.

"I'm sorry," I sniffed and immediately his arms were wrapped around me again. "I don't mean to be overemotional or over sexual I-I just can't help it."

"I know you can't sweetheart," he kissed my forehead. "I know it's just the pregnancy hormones but I really do have to get my work done. You go on maternal leave in two months and considering the fact that I just passed my tenure I'm going to ask off, just for the duration and until you come back ok? But in order to do that I have to finish all of this."

"I can take care of myself," I mumbled into his neck.

"I know you can, I just want to be there, ok?" I simply nodded in response before pulling away and smiling up at him before waltzing my way out of his room and back to my own.

**Two months after that…**

I let out another yell as I threw my head between my legs trying to ease the pain coursing through my body. "Will! is he going to be ok? Please tell meeeeee!" another contraction hit as tears of fear and pain ran down my face. I glanced between the doctors who were standing around me and I wondered if anyone was going to tell me. Finally the contraction eased off and I grabbed a doctor's hand. "Please tell me. Is my baby going to be ok?"

"We don't know Miss Corcoran. We will just have to wait and see."

"Please be ok." I whispered while rubbing my stomach as I laid back against the bed just waiting for the next contraction to hit. It did. Finally, after writhing in pain for twenty more minutes, the doctor announced that it was time to push. I pushed and pushed as Will stood dutifully by my side. He kept sweeping the hair off of my sweaty forehead and kissing it soothingly.

"It's going to be ok, baby. Don't cry. You're doing so well. Come on babe, just one more push." I gave that last push and after waiting a couple of seconds, a piercing cry emanated throughout the room. Sighing with a smile I leaned back into the bed. Will looked down at me with tears in his eyes. "You did so well, baby," he whispered onto my lips as he kissed me. "I'm so proud of you."

"Miss Corcoran," the doctor walked over to me holding my little blue bundle of joy. "Your son is just fine." He placed the baby in my arms and I couldn't help but cry at the near perfection of this moment. All that was missing was his older sister.

"Hey Johnny…. Hey." The baby opened his eyes and looked at me. "I'm your mommy baby. And this is your daddy." I looked up at Will and smiled at the tears in his eyes.

"Thank you so much," he whispered into my hair, neither one of us taking our gazes away from our son. He was perfect. Our little miracle. Just ours.

"No thank you." I turned and kissed his lips before turning back to the baby in my arms. Soon Rachel came in. Luckily Will was holding John because she threw herself into my arms asking if I was ok. "Yeah baby, I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"Well that's to be expected." She looked over to Will. "Oh! Is that him?" she bounded over to him. "Johnathan William Schuester. It fits him." She smiled at me. "He's beautiful mom."

"Isn't he?" I motioned for her to come to me and cupped her cheek. "You are too." I kissed her forehead and then reached out for my newest baby. Will gently placed him in my arms. "I love you guys so much." I whispered to all of them, trying not to cry from how much joy was bounding out of my heart.

**A/N: ok guys one more chapter (the wedding and honeymoon) and this fic will be over. :( thank you guys so much for sticking it out until now and I hope that you will read the last chapter. Please let me know what you think!**

**Lizzy**

**Please Review!**


	44. Chapter 44

"Mom, you look absolutely beautiful," Rachel gushed as she fixed my veil to where it fell just right around my shoulders. "Dad's going to faint."

I'm not sure when Rachel started calling Will "Dad" but I do know that since then, his protectiveness of her has increased tenfold. "Thanks baby."

"Are you excited?" she asked her eyes dancing.

"Extremely!"

"Momma!" Johnny called from his place in Will's mother's lap. We had tried to get him to stay with the guys but he refused and kept reaching for me every time I tried to leave the room. "Momma! Momma!" he squealed as his little arms reached for me, begging for me to pick him up. Sliding off his shoes so he wouldn't get my dress dirty I picked him up off of his grandmother's lap. "Momma!" his little hand patted my face as I kissed all over his.

"You do look beautiful, Shelby," Will's mother told me as she brushed a loose curl behind my ear and tried to control her tears. It's amazing how close we had become. Ever since she had gotten wind of how my own mother had reacted towards me and my new-found family, she made it her personal mission to be the mother I never had. She was, I even began calling her "Mom". It just seemed to fit. I loved her and she loved me and my family to pieces. There was a knock at the door and Finn peeked in.

"We're about to start," he smiled and then left us to finish. With one last kiss to my son's cheek (which he returned rather sloppily, though I didn't care) I handed him off to his grandmother and we made our way to the front of the church.

I took Rachel's hand and squeezed it before pulling her into a big bear hug. "I love you so much," I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Momma." We then broke apart and tried to compose ourselves as she flipped the veil over my face.

Rachel slipped into the church and soon the doors flung open and the bridal march began to play. My heart leapt for joy as I saw the shock, amazement and love written all over Will's face. He liked it! But what really got to me were the tears in his eyes. The tears of pure joy that matched mine exactly.

"You look gorgeous," he kissed my cheek and I blushed.

"Not so bad yourself, hot stuff." He chuckled and grabbed my hand entwining our fingers and making such a simple gesture hold all of the intimacy that the world had to offer.

"Will the bride and groom's families please light their separate candles?" the preacher asked and we watched as Rachel lit mine and his parents lit his. " Dearly beloved….. We are gathered here today," we went through the ceremony only really paying attention to each other until the time came for us to speak. "Now each of you take your candles," we did so ," and light your unity candle." We placed out flames together and lit the big candle in the center of the candelabra. "You may now kiss the bride." Will didn't have to be told twice. His arms slid around my waist as he leaned me back in one of those dramatic kisses that you only ever see on tv or in movies.

We only separated when we heard our son's over dramatic squeal of "Ew!" laughing we stood and waved at the crowd. Will then took Johnny from Rachel and I grabbed Rachel's hand and we walked down the aisle as a family.

At the reception that night, I had to make sure someone was with us all the time so that Will would stop whispering the dirty things that were making my heart soar, and body shiver at the thought of. Finally the time came for us to leave. Our limo pulled up and we climbed in, desperately seeking shelter from the rice being thrown at us. "Bye babies! Listen to your grandma and grandpa! Love you!" I yelled out the window as I blew them kisses.

As soon as I had rolled up the window, Will's lips found mine and I was pressed against the door of the limo. "Can you tell me now?" I whined, referring to our honeymoon's location which I had yet to find out.

It wasn't until the flight attendant's voice came over the intercom of our flight that I knew. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen. This is Delta's flight with continuous service to JFK airport in New York City. The flight will be about-"

"You're taking me to New York?!" I squealed as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. It was only then that I realized that I was still in my dress. "Will! We're going to look ridiculous!"

He chuckled and kissed my nose. "People have been seen in worse, babe. And besides there is a reason I want us to still be in our wedding clothes."

"Really? Why?"

"You'll just have to wait and see!" he sing-songed.

"Ugh! You're killing me!" A little while later we landed and gathered our bags, only gathering a few awkward stares from other travelers. "Will, this doesn't look like a hotel to me," I stated as I looked up at the building. He grinned and led me by the hand to the elevator and up to the twenty fourth story. Unlocking the door, he held me back from walking inside as he placed the bags inside the door.

Suddenly he swept me up bridal style and walked me across the threshold, "Welcome home, baby."

"H-home?" I choked out realizing that all of our furniture was indeed in this apartment. "Is this why you kicked me out of the house for the last couple of days? Is this 'my surprise'?"

"Yes," he looked like he was becoming nervous. "If you don't like it we can move back."

"I-I love it Will but how can we afford this? We don't even have jobs here!"

"Well there is a fine arts school that wanted us to teach their vocal classes and glee club. They said that they've been following you but loved both of us together. I also thought you might like to be near Rachel while she's at NYADA next year. It's not official until you say so but I thought you should see this before you made your decision."

"Will, it's wonderful!" I kissed his lips hungrily.

"Wait! There's more! They said that, added to our sick days and vacation, we have built in audition days, if we would like to audition for shows. They also have a scout for a new show that is very interested in you."

"How could this possibly be happening?" I asked as I tried to steady myself so as not to fall over from sheer shock. All of my dreams were finally coming true. "This is wonderful! Thank you so much!" I jumped into his arms and hugged him with every ounce of strength in my body. I pulled away and stared into his eyes with the biggest grin I could have summoned before attacking his mouth with my own mumbling "Thank you" over and over again. Slowly his fingers began to undo my corseted back and my fingers undid his shirt. Soon his jacket, shirt and my dress were on the floor.

"I love you," he mumbled into my neck as he made a pretty decent sized hickey there. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, "Now take me to our bedroom." He happily complied and we made love all night to the sweet music that is in the air in the city that has always called my name.

_Just you and I (Just you and I)_

_Sharing our love together_

_And I know in time (I know in time)_

_We'll build the dreams we treasure_

_And we'll be alright_

_Just __**You and I**_

_-__"__You and I/You and I" Will and Shelby 3_

**A/N: Awwww you guys! It's over! I'm sad, but also happy! I'm pretty satisfied with this story as a whole. I enjoyed taking this ride with you guys! I would like to thank all of you who stuck with me throughout this whole thing. You have no idea how much it means to me. Every time I would see the little "New Review" email I would get so excited! I love you all and hope that you guys continue reading my stories! **

**Would you guys please be a dear and leave me a line or two about what you thought of this chapter and/or this story as a whole. Please? Pretty Please?**

**It's been a pleasure,**

**Lizzy**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
